You Belong With Me
by Amethyst Daydreamer
Summary: Comes after All I Want for Christmas.
1. January

**A/N: Revised 7/2011**

* * *

Light streams through the window, I roll over and see that I have overslept. I feel horrid. I feel so crampy and out of sorts. "Ugh!" I groan.

"Morning, princess!" I hear Fred's cheery voice as he come into our bedroom. I open my eyes and glare at him. "I have something for you, love." He croons as he comes to sit on the bed, a steaming teacup in his hands. He frees one hand to gently brush my hair back from my face.

"What is that?" I look at him carefully, trying to decide if I should drink what he's offering.

"Mum's special recipe, of course. Chamomile tea with a liberal dose of her own uh, you know, "ladies" potion." I sit up. Molly always made me her special tea at the Burrow whenever it was that time of the month.

"How did you know?" I ask as I take the cup.

Fred scoffs at me, "I know Mum always made it for you. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I am pretty observant. You were acting like you were in pain last night and you hadn't had one since I moved in so I figured it must be uh... lady issues." His ears turn pink and he looks down at his hands.

I sip the warm tea and smile at him. Fred may be a prankster who makes a living by encouraging juvenile delinquency but he can also be the sweetest man. How he is related to Ronald "emotional range of a teaspoon" Weasley- I don't know.

"So, as soon as you feel up to it, get dressed and come on down. I have breakfast ready." Fred kisses my forehead before going back downstairs.

I drain the teacup and set it on the bedside table. After rummaging through my cabinet, I choose a comfortable pair of jeans and Fred's blue Weasley jumper. I brush my hair and pull it into a ponytail before going down to the kitchen.

Fred is sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and eating a huge breakfast. He looks up and smiles warmly at me.

"Feel better, love?"

"Much. Thank you." I sit at the place across from Fred and start eating the amazing breakfast he's made.

"Are you up for an adventure today?" Fred's eyes are gleaming mischievously.

"An adventure?" I look up from my plate, my fork pausing in midair.

"A surprise adventure." He is grinning hugely.

"Um, alright. I trust you." I finish my breakfast and set the dishes in the sink. I turn around as Fred reaches past me to put his dishes into the sink. He slips his arms around my waist and gently presses his lips to mine. I reach up and loop my arms around his back.

"You look amazing in my jumper," her whispers in my ear. I blush. "Are you sure you're up to going out today?"

"Yes. I'll be fine until dinner, then I'll need another dose of potion."

Fred grins before lowering his lips to mine again. He licks across my lips and I yield to his eager tongue. We kiss for a few blissful moments before he remembers his promised adventure. "Ready, Granger?"

I nod and take his hand. He turns on the spot and off we go. I stumble a little as we reach our destination. Fred steadies me with his hand on my elbow. "Where are we?" I look around, taking in our surroundings. "Diagon Alley?" Well, the location hasn't given me any clues.

He grins at me. "Right you are, love. Now come along." He takes my hand and we walk down the alley and up to the door of WWW. Fred holds the door open for me before following me in. "Morning, George! How are you this glorious day!"

"Positively wonderful and yourself? Oh, I see you have the lovely Miss Granger with you, so of course, you're having a great day." I roll my eyes at their exuberance before glancing around the store to see that business is, as always, booming for the twins. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice George surreptitiously hand something to Fred, which he quickly pockets. Hmm... what are they up to now, I wonder.

"Well, just wanted to see how business was today. We must be off you know, places to go and what not." Fred winks at his twin.

"Where are we going, Fred?," I ask sweetly.

"Nice try, Granger." He leads me back into the alley and we set off. We walk a ways down the street past all of the shops I had previously frequented. We come to a stop in front of a tiny shop with a black curtain drawn across the window. The small sign on the door reads "Magical Ink." I turn to the smiling Fred, "Magical Ink?"

"Come on, Granger." He grabs my hand and drags me in the door. Inside, we find a waiting room of sorts with couches and chairs surrounding a large table stacked with ink wells and parchment. I look the question at Fred who continues to smile back at me. A curtain opens to the right and a wizard in bright turquoise robes steps out. The wizard in question has an artistic air about him, as well as twinkling blue eyes and an impressive mustache. He greets Fred immediately.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley! Back again, eh?" The wizard speaks with a lilting Irish accent as he shakes Fred's hand.

"I find myself in need of your expertise, Sean." Fred turns to me. "Mione, this is Sean O'Neill, world famous wizarding tattoo artist. Sean, this is Miss Hermione Granger."

Sean's eyes widen. "The Hermione Granger?" Fred nods then swiftly changes the subject.

"Sean, I'd like you help me with something. Mione love, shall we?" He gestures to one of the couches near the table. Fred hands me a piece of parchment out of his pocket. The folded parchment has a simple sketch of two otters, a river otter and a sea otter holding...paws, over a stylized and linked capital W and G. "Mione, can you write your name just under the picture? Sign it like you would anything, please?"

Fred turns a pleading look toward me. I haven't a clue what he is up to but I sign the bottom of the drawing. "Thank you." He kisses the tip of my nose and turns to Sean. "Shall we?"

Sean takes the parchment and turns a critical eye to the drawing. "Where were ya thinkin' on putting it?"

"Maybe we should adjourn to the other room," Fred gestures back to the curtained doorway on the right.

Sean nods and rises. We follow him past the curtain to a room with a chair much like my parents would have in their practice. Fred gives me a cheeky smile before removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt before removing it too. Oh Merlin! He is going to get a tattoo! With my name in it!

"What do you think, Granger? It is, after all, your mark of ownership. Where would you like it?"

I raise an eyebrow at the word ownership but study his physique anyway, looking for a suitable place for the... artwork. "What did you have in mind Fred?" I bite my lip, feeling …. nervous? Did he really want to mark himself permanently as mine?

"I was thinking here," he says taking my hand in his and laying it over his chest just to the right of his sternum. Right over his heart. My hand flies to my mouth and my eyes well up with tears. I nod, unable to speak.

Fred brushes a tear from my cheek. "I told you, you are it for me, Hermione Granger. You belong with me, love." He sits back in the chair and reaches for my hand. I take it and go stand beside him. I watch in awe as Sean works with his wand on Fred. The image that appears on his chest is far more beautiful than the simple drawing he gave Sean. The only thing exactly the same is my signature. The picture is complete when Sean touches his wand's tip to the picture and … it begins to move! I gasp. Fred squeezes my hand, wincing.

"Does it hurt?," I ask.

"Only at the end and only a bit. You're up next, Granger." Fred stands and puts his shirt and jacket back on. I stare at him, mouth gaping open. He passes a scrap of parchment to Sean who runs his wand over it before looking back at Fred. "Her lower back I think. She's not removing clothing for anyone but me ever again."

I blush. "How should I sit then?"

Fred whispers in my ear, "Straddle the chair, love. I'll hold your jumper up."

I swallow and follow his directions. For a moment, Fred looks surprised- like he expected me to fight him on this. Then his face is awash with love and a fierce pride. He sits in a chair pulled up beside me and I feel him pulling my shirt up.

"How's this?," he asks Sean.

"Sit with your chest and stomach up against the seat, Miss Granger."

I comply and feel him begin to work on my back. The sensation is a tingly, warm one. I look at Fred and see him watching Sean work with unshed tears in his eyes. I smile.

"Nearly done, love," Fred whispers to me, offering his empty hand to me. I take it and hold on tight, unsure what to expect. I feel a searing feeling, a painful burning sensation but after a moment it is gone. Fred drops the jumper hem and pulls me up into his arms. He holds me tight to his chest. We part reluctantly and he takes my hand. We follow Sean into the main room and Fred drops a pile of galleons into the wizard's hand. "Good doing business with you again, Sean."

We emerge into the alley and he leads me back to WWW. We chat along the way, swinging our joined hands slightly. "You already had a tattoo? How have I not seen it yet?" I puzzle over where the tattoo could be that I had missed it despite seeing Fred nude many times over the last month.

When he doesn't answer immediately, I look over at Fred to see him blushing bright red, even his ears. "It's uh... somewhere private. George and I got them when we opened the shop. You'll have to look for it when we get home." Before I can answer, we've entered WWW and George is calling out to us.

"How'd it go, Gred?"

"It was wicked, Forge!" The twin pranksters high five and I roll my eyes as I cross my arms. Boys! Do they ever grow up?

"Show you mine if you show me yours!" George challenges me. I turn around and lift my jumper enough to show him before turning back to George, expectantly.

"Well then?" I return his challenge but find him standing there looking a little gobsmacked. He shakes his head and opens his WWW robes to pull his shirt and push the waistband of his trousers down a little. I see a pair of crossed brooms with little bludgers whizzing around them behind the letters W and J and what looks to be Angelina's signature across the bottom of the artwork, which is located near his hip bone. "Nice." George looks expectantly at Fred who opens his shirt.

"Good one, Freddie. I see Granger is more of a minx than I gave her credit for."

"What?" He's lost me.

"Oh ho! You didn't give her all your reasons for wanting it there!" George crows at him.

Fred turns pink up to the tips of his ears again. "Well, we have to go. Taking her to lunch, you know. Bye George." And with that Fred fairly pushes me out the door to the sound of George's laughter.

We have a warm lunch at the Leaky Cauldron of shepard's pie and butterbeer. Later, we're walking down the alley when Fred suddenly pulled me into the jewelry shop.

What are you doing, Fred?"

"Today was a milestone, Granger. You need a new charm for your bracelet. What do you think would fit?," he pulls me up in front of the glass case containing the silver charms.

We scan the case for moment before he calls the shop girl over. "This one. The red heart."

He hands her a pile of galleons as she rings it up. "Would you like it boxed, sir?," she asks.

"No, thank you." He turns to me and adds the red crystal heart to my bracelet. "Because today you accepted my heart." Fred encloses my hand in both of his and kisses my nose.

He accepts his change and receipt without looking away from me. "One more surprise today, love. Ready?" His eyes shine with mischief. We step out onto the alley and he turns on the spot. We arrive at the gate of Hogwarts a moment later. He pulls me through the open gate and onto the grounds.

"Hogwarts?"

"I wrote McGonagall and got permission to bring you here. There's something I want to ask you, here- where it all began." We walk quickly to the nearest tree along the entrance path. I see a broom leaning up against the tree. Fred mounts the broom and motions for me to get on in front of him. Taking a deep breath, I mount the broom. His hands take mine and hold them to the broom handle as he fits his body to mine. "I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?" His voice sounds husky. I shiver at the sound but manage to nod. "On the count of three, then. One, two, three!" He kicks off hard and up we go. I close my eyes tight. "Open your eyes, love." I open my eyes and see the ground rushing by below us. We appear to be flying towards the quidditch pitch. As I relax, I start to see what Fred meant about feeling free when flying. A feeling of exhilaration fills me and I laugh. His lips find my neck and I giggle. We land in the center of the quidditch pitch and dismount. Fred drops his broom and- oh Merlin!- drops to one knee.

He reaches into the pocket where he'd pocketed the item George had slipped him earlier. Oh! A ring box. I gasp. When he opens the box, he reveals a beautiful silver ring with a simple rectangular amethyst.

I see Fred take a deep breath as he looks into my eyes. "Hermione Granger, I love you and I want you to have this as a symbol of my love. This ring is a Weasley heirloom passed down to Dad from his mum, I had it engraved and George picked it up for me this morning. Amethyst is symbolic for leaving the past behind to seek the future and it also symbolizes the gaining of wisdom- both of these things have meaning for you and me. I understand if it is too soon but I couldn't help myself. Will you take pity on me and marry me? Not today or tomorrow, but soon... say, sometime this year?" His expression changes from scared to encouraging. I gulp.

Do I want to spend forever with this man. Yes. Can I imagine anyone who'd be a better husband to me? No. Why am I waiting? Because of George's upcoming wedding? Maybe. Because of propriety? Surely not... I decide to live life without fear.

"I will, Fred Weasley. Before the end of the year but after George marries Angelina." I start to cry happy tears. His smile becomes euphoric and triumphant. He slips the ring onto my finger and kisses it. Slipping the box back into his pocket, he stands, wrapping me in his arms.

"I love you so much, Mione. So much. Thank you, for taking a chance on me. I love you. I love you." He is peppering me with kisses and murmuring into my hair. I giggle. He hugs me harder to his chest and lifts me up, swinging me around.

Fred sets me down, grabs his broom and my hand before turning on the spot. We reappear in WWW, surrounded by customers, George and the employees. Fred immediately crows, "She said yes!" holding our clasped hands in the air.

George rushes over to congratulate his twin. "She wouldn't be the brightest witch of her age if she could turn a sexy looking wizard like you down!" They hug before George turns to me. "Knew you'd say yes. No girl in her right mind could resist that Weasley Twin Charm!" He hugs me tight and whispers so that Fred can't hear. "Thank you, for loving him. He needs you, love." Just then my stomach growls. We laugh. I turn to Fred, "Dinner?"

"Yeah," he laughs. "How should we celebrate?"

"Take away fish and chips at home? I need another dose of potion soon and I want to be alone with you." I waggle my eyebrows at him. "You get dinner and I'll meet you there?"

Fred kisses me soundly, sliding his tongue against mine. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Laughing, I apparate home.

Upon arrival home, I magically light the fireplace and gather a couple of blankets in front of the hearth so we can picnic inside. Then I prepare the chamomile tea spiked with potion and sit down to wait for Fred. As I wait, I think about what I just agreed to. Looking at my new ring, I wonder what the inscription says. I slide it off and hold it to the light to see the tiny letters inside the band. "HJG + FGW Forever" It's sweet and silly just like Fred, I giggle as I slip it back on my finger. I think about marrying Fred-before the end of the year. I think about all the things that will happen before the end of the year. The fall. Hmm... I love the fall: the start of school. I sigh. Then it hits me! We should get married on the 31st of October... Samhain, in Celtic tradition. That's a day Fred could appreciate. A day when Muggles tried to trick magical creatures like fairies and goblins... yes, perfect. I smile and sigh.

As I finish my tea Fred appears with a heavy looking paper bag. "Your celebratory feast, milady." He sweeps an elegant bow.

I giggle. "Why thank you kind sir!" We spread the food out on the blankets before the fire.

"What were you thinking when I got back that had you so happy?," Fred asks as he stuffs chips in his mouth.

"I was thinking that we should get married on Samhain."

"Really? Why?"

"It's when the Celts used to dress up and use jack o' lanterns to trick fairies and goblins and whatnot. That's something you'd have liked, isn't it?"

He laughs lightly, "True, but I'd marry you any day, Granger."

After dinner, we cuddle in front of the fire. "Where's your other tattoo, Fred?"

He grins. "Guess."

"On your arse?," I joke.

"Yeah. Good guess, Granger." He grins at me.

I gape back him, "Really? What is it?"

He laughs, "George and I had the WWW tattooed there when the shop had it's first year anniversary."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"Why did you want my tattoo on back?"

He gives me a seductive look, "I didn't want you taking any clothes off and well, I'll get to see it when we're in …... compromising positions." He waggles his eyebrows at me. I stare at him, uncomprehending. Fred takes my hand and pulls me close. "Let me demonstrate," he whispers in my ear.

He leads me up to our room. Looking around our room his eyes land on the chair near the clothes cabinets. Fred tugs me over to it and turns it backwards. I close my eyes and swallow hard. He steps behind me and I can feel him taking my hands and placing them on the chair back, bending me over. His body is flush against mine as he bends down over me to whisper in my ear, "See?" His hands slide up my arms, along my sides and to my hips. Strong hands grip my hips and I feel his hips push against me from behind. I shiver.

Standing, I turn to him. "I see." I give Fred a small smile and walk to my clothes cabinet. I grab a pair of old comfortable pyjamas and go into the bathroom. I change and try to calm myself before returning to the bed room.

Fred is already in bed, wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. "Alright, love?"

"Yes." I squeak, getting into bed with Fred. He pulls the duvet back to the foot of the bed and sits, cross legged at my feet. He take one foot onto his lap and begins to rub. "Mmm. Thanks."

"Can we talk, Granger?" His voice is husky- I shiver a little at the sexy sound of it. I nod for him to continue. "When do you plan to stop taking your Muggle medication?" He looks at me intently.

I don't know how to answer. What answer is he looking for? I stare blankly at him. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"It's your choice but I wouldn't mind if you stopped taking them. I'd love to see you huge with my babies- whenever you're ready. Or do you think we should spend some time being newly weds- you know, shagging like bunnies." He grins naughtily at me.

"I don't know. It's something to think about." Fred moves on to my other foot.

"When do you want to tell everyone? The next family dinner?"

I can see he is near bursting with the need to tell his family. "Of course." I smile at him as he tackles me, hugging me tight and covering my face in kisses.

"Wicked!" Fred pulls the duvet up over us as he cuddles me to him. "I love you, Hermione. We're going to get married, shag each other silly then have a dozen little Weasleys." He sighs and bats his eyes at me.

I roll my eyes and smack his shoulder lightly. "Not a dozen. And I don't think it will take much to shag you silly. I'm going to chalk this conversation up to the fact that you are so tired that you've started to lose your mind. Maybe we should turn in, Fred. Love you, good night." I kiss him and put out the lights. What a day, it started out awful but ended up being an amazing day.

* * *

The next day dawns and with it the realization that I had promised to let Fred tell his family about our engagement at the next Sunday Weasley dinner at the Burrow- which is today. I should make a note for future reference to be more careful when making promises to Fred. I look down his sleeping face. He has the most beautiful expression of childlike happiness on his face as he sleeps. I smile to myself, maybe it's all worth it in the end. I can take one night of uncertainty for any amount of his happiness. I run my hand through his soft, spiky ginger locks. He has the most beautiful hair.

"No Mum, just a few more minutes. I don't want to get up yet." Fred rolls over and curls up into a ball. I giggle and tickle him just below his ribs. "Go away George! Let me sleep or I'll hex your bollocks off!" Now I am really laughing.

I lean in to whisper in his ear. "Would George do this?" I lick Fred's earlobe before nibbling it with my teeth. Then I slide my hand down his side and across his stomach to caress his crotch lightly.

Fred immediately sits bolt upright. "Bloody hell!"

I am laughing so hard I'm crying. Fred looks at me with that Puckish glint in his eyes. "Think it's funny do you? Picking on a sleeping man like that? I will punish you for this, Mione- when you least expect it."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Fred. Breakfast?"

His face lights up, "Yeah! What should I make?"

I decide to be difficult. "How are your international culinary skills?" I can see Fred rising to the challenge by the look in his eyes.

"What would you like, love?"

"I used to have the most amazing pain au chocolat when I went on holiday with my parents. It would make me feel so much better to have it with my tea and potion this morning." I pout slightly. He falls for it.

"Of course, love. Why don't you have a nice LONG bath and I'll go get that breakfast together, yeah?"

I walk to the bath with a smug smile on my face- this could take all morning. I lay soaking in the tub, trying NOT to over-analyze the upcoming meal at the Burrow. I do not want it to go badly. The Weasleys are family to me and I don't want to upset anyone but I do want to be with Fred. Living with him has really made me see him more clearly. Oddly, living with him has made me re-examine my own life as well. It hasn't been comfortable, seeing oneself through someone else's eyes, but it has been... informative. I can see now that books, learning and accomplishments aren't all there is in life. I would love to have what Molly has- a family that is large and warm. I'd like to have what Fred and George have- time for fun. I think I am doing the right thing. Mum always said that when I met the one person who was right for me- I'd know, that I'd be able to feel it and that something inside me would change and grow because of that feeling. Molly and Arthur had said that they just knew that they belonged together and that they didn't see why they should put off the inevitable. I am happy with Fred and I think we're growing together into something amazing. But why am I so afraid? I frown as I puzzle over this feeling of trepidation.

A soft knock sounds at the door. I jump, splashing water over the side of the bath. I look up and see Fred standing in the doorway with a tray, my favorite bright smile on his face. He looks a little guilty though, I wonder why. "I didn't expect you to be done so soon," I say.

He crosses the room and sets the tray on the counter before handing me the tea cup. "You doubted my skills? I am wounded, Granger." He pouts and puts his hand to his heart. I roll my eyes. "What were you thinking as I came in, Mione? You looked like you were worried about something." Fred leans back against the counter.

I sigh. "I was wondering why I am worried about telling everyone today when I know that this is the right thing."

He smiles indulgently at me. "Because you're afraid of the unknown and you have a tendency to overanalyze. Everything will be fine. I promise you that. Here try this." Fred hands me a palm sized bun. I take a bite. Oh, Merlin! It is amazing. I look at him, suspicious now.

"What is this?"

He looks triumphant. "That, my love, is a handmade pain au chocolat."

"You made this?," I ask, shocked at the thought. His grin falters the tiniest bit and I know something is off. That is a sure sign that he's been caught. But caught at what... he didn't make it. But it is "handmade." "Where'd you get it?" I finish the bun and pick my teacup up to finish drinking.

He changes the subject. "So, George and I have everything all planned for dinner tonight. You don't have to worry about a thing. It'll be fine. Promise, love. Done with your tea cup? I'll just take that to the kitchen then." He rushes out of the room with the tray of dirty dishes. Hm. If I didn't know better, I'd wonder if he apparated to France this morning. I am beginning to feel the water getting cold, so I decide to get dressed for the day.

I choose a charcoal gray wool skirt, white blouse and a soft lilac cashmere cardigan. Looking in the mirror, I decide to wind my hair up into a loose knot instead of trying to battle it into submission. Digging into my jewelry box to find something to wear with my outfit, I see something drop down over my head. Something brushes the back of my neck as I look down. There is a beautiful silver locket with a script W on a crest in the center of the oval shape. I turn to see Fred pulling something from his pocket.

"Sorry, love. I was watching you dress and I thought that these would look beautiful with your outfit." He reaches up and fumbling, hooks a pair of earrings onto my earlobes. I turn back to the mirror to see him behind me admiring my reflection. "I saw these in the window of one of the shops in Diagon Alley when George and I went to lunch the other day and I knew you had to have them. I had them engraved and was just waiting for a chance to give them to you. Do you... like them?"

I look at my reflection. The earring are shaped like little crests with the W on them, they look Victorian, and so beautiful. "Oh Fred, thank you. I love them but really, you are going to spoil me. It's hardly fair if you are always giving me things."

He chuckles. "You give me plenty and you are going to keep giving me things for the rest of our lives, I'm the one who will always be in your debt, love." Fred turns me to face him and kisses me soundly.

I pull away and open the locket to find a wizarding photo of Fred blowing kisses and winking cheekily inside. I shake my head. He is goofy even in his seriousness.

"Shall we, my lady?" He gestures gallantly. I giggle and we walk downstairs to the lounge to get our coats before apparating to the Burrow.

We apparate to the garden of the Burrow and walk in the front door, hand in hand. I no sooner enter the lounge and slip of my coat before Angelina and Ginny grab me. They drag me off to Ginny's room and lock the door, placing a silencing charm on the room. I sit on Ginny's bed, facing the other two.

"Spill!" Ginny demands.

"Pardon?" I am unsure what answer she is looking for.

"That's Gran's ring on your hand, Hermione. Well?" Ginny looks to be about bursting with excitement.

"Oh. Fred asked me to marry him yesterday. We're going to get married at the end of October." I smile. Ginny squeals and jumps up, hugging me tight.

"Ah! I knew it! Finally, we'll be sisters for real!"

"Let's see your back, Hermione," Angelina asks slyly.

Ginny gasps and jumps back. "What? You didn't! What did you do?"

Angelina answers for me as I blush, "She got a tattoo with Fred yesterday. George told me. We have them too. What is yours?" She asks, turning to me.

I realize that I never really saw what Fred had drawn up. " I don't actually know. Fred gave Sean the drawing and I was so choked up that I didn't ask. You tell me." I turn around and work the blouse out of my skirt before lifting my tops so that they can see. Ginny reaches out and holds my blouse and sweater up for me. I feel her lower the waistband of my skirt a little and she gasps.

I turn around quickly, worried at her reaction. "What! What is wrong?"

Ginny looks stunned. "Nothing is wrong. I just didn't expect anything so... beautiful from Fred. It's the Weasley family crest or coat of arms or whatever- all the pureblood families have one." She rolls her eyes. "Then there are vines and flowers spreading out from it. Like a drawing from one of those old Valentines in the boxes in the attic. And under the crest, Fred signed his full name. It's beautiful."

I tear up at the description. He really is amazing.

Ginny turns me back around and takes a closer look. "Oh my." She giggles. "So like Fred..."

"What?," I ask.

"If you touch his name is moves until it says "Property of," she giggles again. We all laugh lightly. He wouldn't be Fred without his sense of humor.

"So, have you given any thought to your wedding plans?," Angelina asks.

I smile. "I was thinking we'd decorate in oranges. With pumpkins and the like. It will look outrageous with all the Weasley ginger hair. Fred will love it. How about you?"

She shrugs. "We're going to keep it simple. Gryffindor colors. I'm not much into that kind of stuff."

Ginny speaks up, " We'll have to go look for your dress together."

She hugs me tight as we hear a loud knock on the door. George yells, "Oy! You girls need to come and eat, Mum says dinner is ready and we're starving!" We all roll our eyes and giggle before going down to the kitchen to join the others.

Dinner passes comfortably, everyone laughing and talking. After Molly serves the fruit tart she has made for dessert, I catch Fred winking at George, who hops up out of his seat. "Attention Weasley family! Fred and I have an announcement- a surprise for you all. We were interviewed by Witch Weekly a few months ago and they are going to run the article next week, entitled "Britain's Most Eligible Wizards"- thanks go to Harry by the way for recently announcing his engagement in the Prophet and thereby clearing the way for us to win the title. However, in an attempt to keep for being bombarded by ravishingly beautiful witches- we, Fred and I, that is- decided to announce our engagements in the the Prophet tomorrow." George drops back down into his seat and proceeds to shovel tart into his face.

We all stare at him, gobsmacked.

Arthur breaks the silence first. "Engagements?"

Fred smiles at me. "Yes."

"Really?," Molly shrieks.

The twins roll their eyes before saying, in unison, "Yes, mum!"

She looks at me expectantly. Ginny reaches over and holds up my left hand. Molly's hands fly to her mouth and her eyes well with tears. "Oh!"

Everyone begins congratulating us and joking about the twin's rise to fame. I turn to Fred, who is sitting across from me. "Witch Weekly?"

He looks unabashed. "Yeah. It's not a big deal, Hermione. I really don't care as long as it increases our sales. Unless it makes you unhappy?"

"It's nothing, I guess. I just would have liked to know. I'm proud of you." I reach over and squeeze his hand.

"I told you everything would be fine, love." He smiles his crooked grin and I can't help but smile myself. He's right, he does belong with me.

* * *

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart


	2. February

**A/N: Updated 7/2011**

* * *

Today is quite possibly the worst day of the calendar year. Valentines Day. Uh. Not my favorite day by any means. In the past, I would retreat to the Hogwarts library to study in peace while everyone else sat in the tea shop in Hogsmeade being showered with confetti. This year, who knew what would happen. I had awoken this morning to a note on Fred's pillow:

Mione-

I'll be back soon.

-Fred

Not the most romantic note. I did not know where he was or when he'd be back or what we'd be doing today. I sit up in bed and sigh, reaching for my book, parchment and quill next to the bed. I might as well get something done today. I hear a loud crack come from downstairs but I just huff and return to my notes on the history of mistreatment of centaurs.

Bang! Bang! Crash! "Bloody hell!" I frown. What in the world is going on down there. I slam my work down on the bed side table. Getting out of bed, I slip on the satin robe hanging next to the bed over my satin night gown and slide my feet into my slippers. I pad cautiously down to the kitchen with my hand on my wand in the pocket of my robe.

"Fred?" I call out softly.

I step into the open kitchen. "Surprise." A voice sounds in my ear from right next to me.

I jump, shrieking. "Honestly, Frederick Weasley! Don't sneak up on me! You're lucky I didn't hex you into oblivion!"

Fred is grinning. I look around the kitchen. There is a huge flower arrangement in the center of the dining table. It is frothy with purple roses and all manner of flowers. The table is set for two with candles lit on either side of the flowers and there are strawberries, chocolate sauce, crepes, clotted cream, toast, eggs, tea and orange juice. A tiny box wrapped in red shiny paper with a bow bigger than the box itself sits on one plate.

"What is all this?" I ask, still staring.

Fred wraps his arms around me and kisses me soundly. "Happy Valentine's Day, love. Sit."

I sit in the seat he indicates. Fred motions to the little red box. He is smiling, excited and nearly bouncing in his seat as he waits for me to open the box. I slip the bow off and peel off the paper. Taking the tiny lid off the box I find a new charm for my bracelet nestled in soft white cotton. The silver charm is a broom. I fasten it to my bracelet and look at Fred, questioning.

"You'll see." He grins hugely and we turn our attentions to his pretty breakfast. All of my anger and hurt seeps quickly away. Fred dips a strawberry in the chocolate sauce before holding it out to me. I lean over and bite into the strawberry. It tastes amazing, I close my eyes. "MMM!"

He finishes the strawberry, staring at me with his eyes full of undiluted longing. I smile and help myself to the crepes. "So, what are we doing today?"

He shakes himself a little. "You, angel, are going out with Angelina and Ginny for a few hours to do … girly things." He shrugs, seemingly mystified by these "girly things." "Then we're all meeting for lunch in Muggle London, then I have special plans for you." He gives me a crooked smile.

After breakfast I decide to dress for the day. I pull on a comfortable pair of jeans and a well-worn t-shirt. Then I slide the Weasley jumper I confiscated from Fred over the t-shirt. I pull on a pair of trainers and put my curls up in a messy bun before going back down to the lounge to get my coat.

"I'll just take you to the meeting place then?" Fred takes my hand and turns on the spot.

I hate the landing when some else apparates with me. I always stumble. We land in what looks to be Diagon Alley, near the Leaky Cauldron. I see Ginny and Angelina waiting. Fred hugs me tight and kisses me soundly. "Have fun, angel. See you in a few hours. Love you." Then he is gone. I walk over to my friends and we head into Muggle London.

We end up at an upscale spa where Ginny pays for us all with cash. The three of us are treated like film stars. Ginny, Angelina and I are buffed, scrubbed, polished, made-up, massaged and whatever else they can think of.

At lunch time we step back out onto the street- fresh, pretty and relaxed. Harry, George and Fred are waiting for us. They stop talking and laughing when they see us. Fred comes over to me and wraps me in his arms.

"Have a good morning, love?" He murmurs in my ear before gently nibbling at my earlobe.

"Yes. It was wonderful, thank you. Where are we going for lunch?"

"Ginny's favorite Italian place down the road."

We all walk down the street to the restaurant, where we are placed at a table well away from the rest of the lunch crowd.

"So, Hermione, when do you want to start looking at dresses?" Ginny asks, between bites of pasta.

I think about it. I don't really know. "I guess whenever you want to start looking. You haven't decided on a date yet-have you, Gin?"

"No. I figure I have a few more months before school lets out for holidays. Then I'll probably wait until sometime next spring to get married... give Mum a break from weddings." She grins at me.

"Well, whenever you think I should start looking, I will." I tease Ginny. Turning to Angelina, I ask how her dress hunting is going.

"I think I have narrowed it down to two. I have to decide between the two and it sounds like mum has about everything else worked out with Molly. I'll be kinda glad when it is over, if you know what I mean." We all laugh at the thought of Molly's excitement at the thought of another Weasley wedding.

After lunch, we all part ways. I turn to Fred, expectant. "Where are we going next?"

He smirks at me. "You'll see." He pulls me into an alley and turns on the spot. I open my eyes to see Hogsmeade Village.

"What are we doing here?"

"Re-inventing the past... correcting it as it were." Fred leads me to the tea shoppe full of giggling Hogwarts students. We leads me to a table in the very back- as far away as possible from the giggling students. There is a "Reserved" sign next to a large vase of light purple roses. We sit down and almost immediately, Madam Puddifoot is there placing hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits on the table.

"Thank you." Fred tells her without taking his eyes from my face. "Have you figured it out yet? What we're doing?" I shake my head, still a little dazed. "Think of it as going back in time. We didn't do this while we were at school so- now we are."

We enjoy the chocolate and biscuits in silence. "Ready then?" Fred pulls me up and out the door, leaving a pile of gold on the table. As we walk down the line of shops, Fred slips his arm around my waist. "Honeydukes?" We turn into the shop.

He looks at me critically. "Hmm... let me guess what sweets you like." Fred pulls me to one shelf and turns to me, raising an eyebrow. "Sugar quills-Long lasting variety?"

I smile and nod. "That was an easy one."

At the next display he stops again. "Tooth flossing string mints? And maybe we'll get some extra to send to your parents, yeah?" My heart melts at his thoughtfulness. I nod.

"Hmmm. The chocolates with the strawberry crème inside that melt on your tongue?"

"What about your favorites?," I ask Fred.

"You tell me, love." He challenges. I think trying to remember.

"Chocolate frogs. Of course. Chocolate bars. Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Hmmmm. Ah! The Orange crème filled chocolate cauldrons." I finish triumphantly.

"Very good, Mione. Shall we have our hoard sent to the house? And the Tooth Flossing String Mints to your parents with a note?" I smile at the thought of "our house."

I write out a note card at the register while Fred pays for the mound of sweets. "Dear Mum and Dad- Thinking of you. I have so much to tell you. Missing You, Hermione."

Smiling, we leave the sweet shop and walk to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I pull Fred in the door. Looking at all the items I see a beautiful broom servicing kit that you can have engraved. Hmmm. Then I see Fred examining the brand new broom in the window. A thought forms in my mind and I go to Fred.

"Fred, dear. Would you please do me a favor?"

He looks a little suspicious. "Of course."

"Would you please go over to the owl emporium across the way and get a box of owl treats for Andromeda? I ran out yesterday."

"Sure. Meet you back here in a minute?"

"Yes, thank you so much. I think I'll wait right here. I want to look for a birthday gift for Harry."

Fred still looks a little suspicious but he goes anyway.

As soon as I see him enter the owl emporium, I go straight to the counter and order the engraved broom servicing kit and one of the newest racing brooms to be sent to the house later today. After paying the boy behind the register I step outside to wait for Fred. Perfect timing, he is just coming out of the owl emporium.

We continue on to the Hogsmeade branch of WWW. Fred chats with the girl behind the counter about sales and ordering for a moment before leading me back outside.

"Well, love. Let's go." He turns on the spot and we are in our back garden. I see his old clean sweep leaning against the back stairs. I smile.

"What is next on our schedule for today, Fred?"

"I am going to teach you to fly. Come on. Accio Cleansweep 6." He mounts the broom then motions for me to sit in front of him. "You need to over come your fear, Hermione."

I nod, taking a deep breath. I could do this. I have ridden on a broom, what is the big deal, I think to myself.

Fred leans against me and places his hands on mine. "Ok, love. Now, I am going to kick off for us. Pay close attention." His lips are on my neck. How am I supposed to pay attention when he does that!

Once we are in the air, he puts his lips to my neck again. "It's all you now. Turn the broom to the right." I feel his hands loosen their grip on mine. I slowly pull the broom handle to the right, trying to make the turn in the air smooth.

"Excellent. Now back to the left." I comply.

"Now up." I take us up.

"Now dive back down just a little then level out." I do as I am told.

"Perfect. Now, I'm going to distract you. I want you to fly straight ahead and keep the broom steady." The next moment his tongue traces a path along my neck. He nibbles at my ear but I manage to fly forward keeping the broom steady until he tells me to stop.

"You did so well, love." Fred tells me as he takes us down. "You overcame your fear. I am so proud of you." I look down at my bracelet and smile. The sun is going down in the sky and the air is chilling considerably.

I lead him into the kitchen by the hand, stopping just inside the back door. "Oh my!," I gasp. The table is set for dinner and there are dishes already out on the table. The food looks amazing. Chicken and roast potatoes and salad and chocolate cake. I hang my coat on it's peg and go to the table. Wow. I sit. Fred hangs up his coat and follows me. Just then there is a loud rapping at the lounge window. Fred goes to answer it. He returns with two parcels and an envelope.

"What's this, love?" He asks, looking astonished at the two large parcels bearing his name.

"I have to say that I don't really know. Must be gifts from your admirers, Mr. Most Eligible Wizard."

"Ha. Very funny." He peels the paper off the smaller parcel to reveal the broom servicing kit. "This is really nice. Thank you, Mione." He begins to examine each of the items in the kit. "What's the other one?"

"I thought the shape was rather obvious, Fred."

He looks as if he has been confunded. He slowly pulls the paper off the new racing broom. "Did you do this today?" I nod. "Oh, wow. Hermione. This is amazing. I have never had such a nice broom. It just came out. I don't even think Harry has one yet. Thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fred. Let's eat?"

I take a bite of chicken. It is wonderful. The entire meal is perfect. As we get to the cake, I remember that there was an envelope as well. "What was the letter in the post, Fred?"

He slides the envelope across the table to me and watches as I open it. "It's from Mum and Dad. Dear Hermione, Thank you for the thoughtful gift. We miss you too dear. Come have dinner with us next Saturday. Love, Mum and Dad." Tears well in my eyes. I know that I need to spend time with them so that I can broach the subject of Fred. I want them to be involved in my life. I want my father to walk me down the aisle.

I look up at Fred and smile. "Good news?," he asks.

"Yeah. Were we going to bed or did you have more planned for today?"

His face lights up with a mischievous smile. "I have plans for you that involve our bed actually. Would you care to see what they are?" Fred holds out his hand and smiling, I take it and follow him up to our room. He shuts the door- more a sign to Crookshanks to mind his own business than to keep anyone out.

"This has been the best Valentine's Day ever, Mione. Thank you for spending it with me." Fred rubs his lips along my throat. "You know you didn't have to get me anything. Just being with you is enough. Well, that and the fact that you have agreed to carry my children. That in and of itself is a lot to ask- look what having Weasley boys did to Mum." He shakes his head chuckling lightly.

I roll my eyes at him and stifle a giggle. Suddenly, my legs are swept out from underneath me and I am in Fred's arms being carried to the bed. He reverently places me on the bed before kneeling next to the bed to remove my shoes. Then my jeans are added to the growing pile on the floor. My tops complete the pile and I lay on the bed in bright red lacy knickers and a matching bra.

Fred slowly unbuttons his shirt and my breath catches when I see his tattoo- like it does every time. He kicks off his shoes and trousers before crawling onto the bed with me. He kisses my forehead and crosses the room to his cabinet before coming back with a silver basin. "I want you to see something. I had to borrow this from Harry- you don't want to know what I had to promise to get this." He looks at me intently then raises his wand to his temple.

I realize what he is doing immediately. The basin is a pensieve. Fred is going to show me a memory. A memory off what, I wonder. He slides the silver threads into the basin and nods, taking my hand. The world tips and we fall.

When I right myself I look around. We are standing just outside Hogwarts in the courtyard. I am suddenly filled with dread. I think I know what this memory is. Memory Hermione is sitting next to Ron as the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams walk across the courtyard towards one another. I watch Malfoy being snide. Fred grabs my hand and nods toward himself. Malfoy calls me a mudblood and what I see, I hadn't noticed at the time. George and Fred step towards Malfoy menacingly but the look on Fred's face is murderous. His eyes follow me as Harry and I drag Ron off to Hagrid's hut.

The memory blurs and suddenly we're in the common room. I try to orient myself. Memory Me looks older. Then I realize what this is. This is fourth year. The party in the common room after the dragon task. I am sitting with Ron and Harry, our heads together. I look for Memory Fred. He is standing next to George with a butterbeer in his hand, staring at me with a strange look on his face. George notices and nudges Fred but he shakes his twin off and turns to talk to Lee.

There is another blurring of the memory and we are in the Weasleys' back garden at Bill's wedding. In this memory, I am dancing with Victor, who is telling me about quidditch happenings. I look for Memory Fred. He is standing off to the side with Charlie and George. The three brothers are sharing a bottle of Firewhisky. Fred is staring at me again. His face looks … wistful? George notices his staring and nudges Charlie. The two prod Fred and gesture toward me. He tries to shake them off but finally they drag him to his feet and push him toward me. This part I remember. Fred gathers himself and pastes on his signature grin. I remember this part vividly. He asks me to dance as Victor leaves me to find Fleur and wish her well. Fred holds me tight as we dance. I try not to embarrass myself. I am yanked back out of the memory. I find myself sitting on our bed gasping. I look up at Fred.

"Now you know." Fred is looking down at his hands. Embarrassed?

"I know what?" I tip his chin up with my hand to look into his eyes.

"I first realized that I felt something for you when I heard the nasty little ferret call you a mudblood. I wanted to kill him. I never did anything about it though because you wanted Ron. Then we danced at Bill's wedding and it was … wow. You looked so beautiful. Just as beautiful as you did at the Yule Ball. Then you disappeared with the boys and I was so worried."

I feel hot tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I lift my wand and focus on three memories. I place the glowing strands into the penseive and nod at Fred, taking his hand.

The world tips and we are falling. Then the world rights itself and we're sitting with the Gryffindor fans in the stands of the quidditch pitch. Fred looks at Memory Me. In the memory I am sitting there watching the match-transfixed. I remember watching Harry until Fred flies right over me and hits a bludger right above me. As I watch the memory play out I notice-Oh no!- I never knew that I actually drooled while watching Fred play quidditch. How embarrassing. I am glad when the world blurs again.

When the world rights itself again, we are in the great hall during the Yule Ball. I am slow dancing with Victor but out of the corner of my eye I am watching Fred dance with Angelina. I remember being so jealous. He looked rakishly handsome in his dress robes. Fred in dress robes reminded me of the men in romance novels, the handsome landed gentleman in his finest making young ladies swoon. I sigh.

The world tips and blurs one last time. I am sitting in the tent with Ron and Harry listening to Potterwatch. Memory Me is staring at the wireless. I remember feeling the warmth spread through me as I knew that Fred and George were well and that they were supporting us in their own way.

When we are returned to our bedroom, I look down, nervous. "Well, now you know."

"What were you thinking when you were watching the quidditch game?," Fred asks quietly.

"Oh no. I can't tell you that."

"Why not? You weren't thinking about the old adage... you know save a broom and all that..." I look away from Fred, embarrassed. "Were you! Really?" I look back to find him grinning. "Wicked. What did you see with the first daydream charm you ever used?"

Oh no. "Um, nothing."

"Liar. Tell me, love." Fred is looking at me intently.

"I- I, um, I daydreamed about … about making love to you in the library. You were wearing your quidditch robes... happy? Admitting that is so embarrassing." I look away but Fred turns my face back to his.

"When we were testing the daydream charms I always saw you. In my bed at the Burrow, in my bed at the flat, in the Gryffindor common room, in the secret passage that leads to Honeydukes... I think that is more embarrassing." He smiles at me. "Want to know a secret-not even George knows this- you were always wearing your school uniform and your prefect badge. For someone who who always getting into trouble, I think I have a serious fetish when it comes to you being bossy and in charge. Mmmm." He leans down to nibble at my ears.

I moan. "Fred."

"Yes, love?"

"I love you." I trail my hand down his chest to the waistband of his boxers.

"I love you too, Mione." He rises and puts the penseive back in his cabinet. "How do you feel about playing a little game with me, love?" He is smiling a crooked smile- a sure sign of mischief to come.

"A game?"

"We'd have to really trust one another."

I am intrigued to say the least I nod. "Alright." Fred leads me to the bed and reaches for his wand.

"If something bothers you or you don't like it- tell me straight away, alright?"

I nod and watch mystified as he conjures silk scarves. Scarves? Fred places me in the center of the bed before tying the scarves over my eyes. "Alright?"

I nod again. I feel him gently pushing my arms out to lay flat on the bed. He mutters a charm so low that I am unsure which he used but I am sure that I can no longer move my arms. "Still alright, love?" His voice comes from very close to my ear and I can feel the heat of his body along my right side.

"Yes.," my voice squeaks with anticipation.

"If you decide you want to stop- tell me right away, promise?"

"Yes," I breathe.

I can't see anything so I try to focus on what I can hear and feel. Fred licks across my collarbone as his hand slips into my bra. He cups my breast gently as he gently runs his teeth along the trail his tongue left. I feel heat, like boiling water, racing through my veins. His hand starts to trail down my stomach then his long fingers trace along the edge of my knickers.

"Oh!" I gasp.

Fred's voice sounds in my ear, "You are so beautiful, Mione."

I can feel skin sliding along my right side and then hot breath on my abdomen. I can tell that Fred's hands are on the sides of my knickers but it feels as if his mouth is on the waistband of my knickers. He pulls the scrap of lace down following the fabric with his mouth, kissing and licking his way down.

His large hands gently push my legs open wider. "Mmm." I can feel the scalding heat of his mouth on my folds. I wish I had use of my hands so I could run my fingers through his beautiful ginger locks. "You taste amazing, love." Fred moans. I feel him kissing his way back up to slip his tongue in my mouth so that I taste myself on his tongue. His long fingers slide up and down my soaking wet skin before he dips two fingers into me. His fingers slide in and out, over and over, I can feel the pressure building. Fred whispers in my ear, "Come for me, Granger. Now." He then curls his fingers inside me and my world explodes. Suddenly, my hands are free and I can see. I open my eyes to see Fred leaning over me, grinning widely.

"Your turn?" I ask slyly.

"What do you have planned?" He asks, gamely.

I take his hand and pull him to his feet. Once Fred is standing with his back against the post at the foot of the bed, I place my hands on his sides and slide my hands up his sides, lifting his arms until his hands meet above his head. I then conjure cords, tying his wrists together and to the bed post. He swallows hard. I take the silk scarves that were my blindfold and tie them around his eyes.

This is actually fun and... empowering. Then I remember what Fred had said earlier. He liked the idea of the prefect in me punishing him. Hm. I feel nervous but maybe this could be fun. I decide that I won't know until I try so I lean in and whisper in his ear. "Alright, Fred?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I didn't like waking alone this morning. Maybe I should punish you for making me think that you forgot Valentine's Day." I run my fingernails lightly own his chest.

It works. Fred begins to pant, "Please." I rub my hands across his chest, marveling at the thick cords of muscle from years of wielding a beater's bat. I lick my way down his chest to the light, ginger hair that trails down his stomach and disappears into his boxers. Back and forth, I lick across the top of his boxers. "Please." He begs a little more urgently. I quickly pull his boxers down to his ankles. Fred gasps. I lightly run my nails down the inside of this thighs. He whimpers. Kneeling down at his feet, I take his base in my hand, cupping his balls in my other hand gently. Then I lick him from base to tip, over and over again. I take his length into my mouth, taking him as deep as I can, and moaning around his flesh. "Bloody Hell!" Fred is shaking. Smiling, I know it won't be much longer. I begin to slide him in and out of my mouth, running my tongue over and around his head. Fred begins to pant and I feel him stiffen just before he comes, filling my mouth. I swallow and move to free him.

"Was that alright?" I ask shyly as I remove his blindfold.

"No, love. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt." He picks me up in his arms and kisses me soundly. Giggling, we collapse onto the bed.

"What was so wonderful about it, Fred?" I ask, softly.

He chuckles. "I don't know how to explain it. It was so exciting not knowing what was going to happen. Maybe I just really like the fantasy of sexy Hermione the prefect punishing Fred the gorgeous prankster."

"Hm. I want you to show me what you alluded to the day we got our tattoos Fred. Tonight."

His eyes cloud with lust again. "Yeah?"

"Yes, please."

I lift myself up, straddling his waist and I feel him trapped against my slit. He is no longer soft but not yet hard. I lean in and drop my lips to his. "What else do you fantasize about Fred?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I like playing games with you. It is much more fun than learning to play chess from Ron and Harry." I giggle.

"I should say so." He tries to sound offended.

"Will you show me? Please, Fred. Show me why my Weasley tattoo is on my lower back."

"Come on then, princess." He pulls me to my knees on the bed in the middle of the bed near the head board. Then he kneels behind me. I feel his huge, warm hands sliding up and down over my back. Fred's hips pressed against mine. One of his hands slides around to the front, down into my bra first. I feel his warm mouth on my neck. "You are so sexy. The only thing that could possibly make this more fun would be if you were wearing your Hogwarts uniform. Mmmm."

I giggle at his admission. Fred's right hand slips over my hip and down to my wet heat. It feels so warm and delicious with his heat flush against my back. His hands rub against my fevered, sensitive flesh. "Oh!" I moan.

He chuckles in my ear. "That's right, love. I need you nice and wet for me. There you go." He lifts his right hand front my slick folds and licks his fingers clean. "Mmm, tasty."

The sight and sound of his action makes me weak with wanting. Fred guides my hands to the headboard. Then I feel his hands on my back again. "Ready, love?" He asks.

With one hand he guides himself into me from behind, the feeling of stretching and fullness is almost overwhelming. Once he has filled me, he slides his right hand back over my slick, wet, heat. I can feel him touching the place where his flesh disappears into mine. "That is … wow. How are you feeling, Mione?"

"Good. Very good. Tell me there is more?" I pant.

Fred uses his right hand to tease my nub until I whimper and beg, his hips moving his flesh in and out of me. I feel the pressure building. I am so hot, I don't know how much more I can take. I whimper and cry and beg. "What do you want? Tell me, Hermione!" Fred sounds frantic.

I lose all reason and scream, "Fuck me. Oh! Please!"

My words send Fred over the cliff. His hands are suddenly on my hips, gripping me tight.

"You feel so tight. Ugh." His hips pound against mine. T

he sensations are so overwhelming that my orgasm takes me by surprise. "Fuck! Fred, oh Merlin!"

His hips lose their rhythm as he thrusts once, twice before collapsing slightly against my back.

"If I had known that you were hiding that under your prefect demeanor, I think I would have tried this sooner. So hot, love." He chuckles, pulling me down onto the bed with him. We are both sweaty, hot and sticky but I have never felt so relaxed in my life.

Fred wraps his arms around me as I begin to drift off, exhausted and sated. "I love you so much, Hermione. Thank you for choosing me." He kisses me sweetly and snuggles me closer placing his hand on my abdomen and his head on my stomach. I hear him murmuring, as I begin to drift off: "Soon. Just a few more months. Then we'll be married. By Christmas, you'll be full of my babies."

"Baby," I correct, drowsily. "I doubt there will be any more Weasley twins unless Ginny has them."

"So by Christmas, then?"

"Is this another of those male property marking things?" I question, sleepily.

"Yes." He admits. "I want everyone to look at you and see how well loved you are." He laughs.

I roll my eyes. "I'll think about it. Maybe you should go to sleep, Fred." I look down at his angelic, smiling face. How could I ever tell him no? Oh Merlin, if the children have his skills of persuasion... I shiver at the thought. "Oh, alright, Fred. After we get married you can try to impregnate me. But it might not be as easy as you think, even with your super Weasley reproductive genes. Are you up to the challenge?", I tease.

"Hear that, future Weasley? Daddy will be able to really talk to you by Christmas. Aren't you excited?" His large hands cover my abdomen as he speaks against my skin. I roll my eyes at his confidence.

"We have work tomorrow 'Daddy," let's get some sleep. I love you, Fred." I lean down and kiss his soft, ginger hair.

"Mmm. Daddy. Sounds like fun." He squeezes me tight. "Happy Valentine's Day... best ever."

I drift off to sleep content, warm and safe.

* * *

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom


	3. March

**A/N: Blah blah- I own nothing but the plot. Updated 7/2011**

I look over at the clock on the wall of my office for what seems like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. Only five more minutes until I can leave. I begin to slowly put my things into my bag. As I gather my notes into their respective folders and put them in the drawer, I notice the framed photo on my desk. It is a wizarding picture of Fred that I am sure George took. The photo shows Fred blowing kisses at the camera and laughing. The picture just appeared on my desk one morning last week when I came in to work, it is signed: "My Undying Love, Fred Weasley, Sexier Twin and former Most Eligible Wizard." I giggle, it is so like Fred. I glance at the clock. Excellent! Time to floo home to change for the twins' St. Patrick's Day Party. I grin and hurry down to the atrium and the floo hub.

I pass Harry and Ron in the atrium. "Coming by the shop tonight?" I shout to them as I pass. They turn and shout back. "Yeah, we'll see you there at six!"

Soon I am tumbling out of the fireplace at home. Fred is at the shop, closing early and helping George and Verity put up the decorations. Fred must be having an affect on me because the old Hermione Granger was never so excited for a party. I run upstairs to our bedroom and begin to strip off my ministry robes and my day clothes. I see that the outfit that Fred picked out is laid out on the bed for me. As his other- other-half, I am expected to dress the part tonight. Fred and George made green shirts with the WWW advertisement on the back and "Green Beer Flows Here! First Annual WWW St. Patrick's Day Staff Party!" on the front. I pull on the shirt and find it a bit snug. I roll my eyes, that has Fred written all over it. I laugh it off and pull on my favorite pair of jeans. After putting on my favorite pair of ballet flats and pulling my hair into a pony tail, secured with an emerald green ribbon, I am ready.

I rush around the house, quickly feeding Crookshanks and Andromeda. Then I am apparating to the WWW shop with a huge smile on my face. I appear with a crack in the main room of the store which is absolutely covered in green, orange and white crepe paper. It looks like the building has had an enlarging charm performed on it. There is much more room to move about than normal. I spot George over by the tables where they will be setting up the food so I cross the room to him to see what needs done.

"Granger!" George crows when he sees me. "You're just in time. Can you go over to the resister counter to set up the bar? Thanks, love." He hugs me quickly before pushing me in the direction of the counter. I clear the counter by shrinking the register and placing it on one of the shelves below. I transfigure a sheet of parchment into a pretty emerald green satin tablecloth. I place it over the counter and perform a quick stretching spell. Satisfied that it looks neat I start lining up the liquor bottles along one half of the counter, making sure that the labels face the bartender. Then I open and set out the cups and slide the tub full of ice against the counter. I cast a cooling spell over it just to be sure that it doesn't melt. Then I'm off, running up the stairs to the flat humming under my breath. In the flat I slice the lemons and limes and grab the bar tools off the counter before rushing back down to finish the bar set up.

Back downstairs, I place the fruit wedges on the counter and organize the bar tools before standing back to survey the "bar" to make sure everything is perfect. I am so lost in thought that I don't hear Fred come up behind me. Arms wrap around my waist and I scream in surprise.

"Usually it takes a little more work than just hugging you to get that kind of reaction," Fred jokes, turning me in his arms. He leans down to kiss me, lightly. "How was work, love?"

"Good. I was just a little distracted."

He smirks at me. "I'm touched. You missed me so much that you were distracted from your crusade."

I roll my eyes at him and hit him lightly on the chest. Then I take a moment to really look at his outfit. He has on an old pair of jeans that fit perfectly and his shirt is form-fitting but not as tight as mine. He looks amazing.

He catches me staring and leans down to whisper in my ear, "Behave yourself! I don't have time for you to ravish me right now." I giggle before turning to look out at the room. Harry, Ron and Ginny have just arrived with the food for the buffet. Charlie is due at any moment. Bill and Fleur will be staying home tonight as Fleur hasn't been feeling well. I am sure that Percy will come by later. All of the staff from the main store and the Hogsmeade location will be arriving soon. I smile. It's such a good feeling to be free to celebrate pointless holidays with family and friends again. Fred wraps an arm around my waist and leads me over to the buffet table where George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry and Ron are gathered.

As we walk up to them, Ron is saying, "Right. Well, I need to go pick up my date. Be right back." Then he turns on the spot and is gone. We all stare at the spot where he had been standing.

Ginny breaks the silence. "Did Ron just say something about a date?"

I look over at her. "I- I think he did. That was unexpected."

Just then a loud CRACK fills the room and we all turn to see Charlie apparate in. The sound breaks the moment and we all resume the preparations. Charlie will be acting as bartender. Ginny and Harry will be in charge of music. At six thirty the WWW employees begin to show up and the party begins to take off.

A few strands of shiny green beads drop over my head and Fred whispers in my ear, "If anyone asks I made you flash me in the back room to get those."

"What?"

He shrugs and wraps his arms around me. "I hear that is what they do in America. Brilliant country."

I giggle at his proclamation.

"Ready, love?"

"Ready for what exactly, Fred?" I ask, turning in his arms to see his face.

"To be paraded about on my arm as my beautiful bride-to-be. I absolutely must introduce you to all the staff from both stores and threaten them bodily harm if they ever touch you... It'll be great fun."

Great fun for whom, I wonder. But I paste on a smile and allow him to lead me across the room to the first employee for an introduction.

"Henry, I want you to meet my fiance, Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Henry Michelson, the assistant manager of the Hogsmeade branch."

I put my hand out to shake Henry's and feel Fred tighten his arm around my waist. "It's very nice to meet you Henry."

"You as well, Miss Granger. I look forward to seeing you again. Oh, look, I believe that George is calling me." At that, Henry Michelson nearly runs off.

So, Fred wants to show me off and display his male territory marking behaviors does he. Hm. Two can play at that game. I turn to Fred, "I really need to freshen up, can I go up to the bathroom in the flat?" I bat my eyes at him for good measure.

"Of course, love. You'll be right back?"

"Oh yes. It will only take a moment." I run off to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I decide that the neckline of my t-shirt is too high cut. I use my wand to alter it to a scoop neck … not too low but just enough. Yes, that will work nicely. Smiling I return to Fred.

"Is there something wrong with your shirt?" He asks immediately.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh Fred, who is that? Introduce me?" His attention is diverted. Ha.

"Oy, Jacobs!" Fred calls the man over to us. " Jacobs, I want you to meet my fiance, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Rhys Jacobs, who works over at the Hosmeade location."

I smile brightly. "It's so nice to meet you, Rhys."

"Likewise, Miss Granger. See you both around." And once again, the WWW employee scampers off. I am beginning to sense a theme.

"I'm thirsty, Fred. I think I'll go see Charlie. I'll be right back. Can I get you something?"

"Just a butterbeer, love. George and I have to see a good example for our minions." Fred turns to speak to someone else as I walk over to Charlie at the "bar."

"Hi there, Hermione. I understand congratulations are in order?"

"Yes, thank you. Charlie, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" He smiles at me warmly.

"I need to you mix me a long island iced tea and I'll need a butterbeer for Fred. I'd also appreciate it if you could also make it look like you are looking down my shirt while you mix my drink. Perhaps while Fred is looking?" I grin at him.

He looks stunned for a moment then understanding spreads across his face. "Sure thing."

He hands me the butterbeer first. "Ok, he's watching you. Laugh."

I laugh and reach out to touch Charlie's hand.

"Excellent, Hermione. Now lean over onto the bar." I follow Charlie's instructions and he proceeds to stare straight down my shirt. Well, I did ask him to. He finishes mixing my drink and goes to hand me my drink. His hand "slips" a little and a little bit of the drink splashes onto my chest. Charlie takes a napkin and dabs at the wet areas while looking into my eyes. He is good.

I feel a hand clamp onto my elbow live a vice. Charlie winks at me. "Enjoy the party, Mione."

I take my drinks and turn into the person who's hand is on my elbow. "Oh! There you are, Fred! Here is your drink. Charlie told me the funniest dragon joke. I wish you'd been there to hear it."

"Right." He takes his drink roughly from my hand and begins to push me towards the office by my elbow.

He pushes me roughly into the office and seals the door. He casts a silencing charm and takes my cup, placing it on a high shelf. He crosses his arms and stands in front of me so that there is barely any room between the desk and him. I am stuck.

"Now, mind telling me what all that was?"

"What all what was?" I make sure to look confused.

"Why were you FLIRTING with MY BROTHER!" Wow. He jumps right in and starts yelling.

"Why are you yelling?" I ask calmly.

"WHY AM I YELLING? MY fiance just FLIRTED with MY BROTHER in front of our entire family and my employees." His face is red and he is panting now.

I reach for him and pull him into a hug. "Fred, why would I flirt with Charlie?" I ask softly.

He just stares at me breathing hard.

"Fred. I understand that you seem to think that you need to make sure every man on Earth knows that I belong to you but it's getting a little old, don't you think?" I say, gently. "What is the reasoning behind it? I love you, isn't that enough? I love that you love me and want the world to know but you're treading dangerously close to marking me like a dog would."

"I- I'm sorry, love. I just- I'm so afraid of losing you." His facade crumbles. He looks down and runs his hand through his hair.

"Oh Fred. Don't be silly. Don't you understand yet?"

"Understand?" He looks up at my through his eyes lashes.

"I love you. I chose you. You are mine. Just relax and enjoy it." I smile for him and he relaxes visibly.

I put my arms up around his neck. I kiss his collarbone. "I love you, what do I have to do to prove it?"

Fred shrugs.

"Well then, I guess offering to shag you senseless in the office won't help any?"

He smiles a little. "It might help."

"Will your charms on the room hold?"

"They should."

I just smile at him as I pull my WWW St. Patrick's Day shirt over my head. Then I kick off my shoes and jeans. I walk to Fred in only green lacy knickers and a bra.

"You sir, are wearing far too many clothes."

I pull his green shirt up and over his head. Next, I undo his belt and remove his jeans. When I push the jeans down, I find green shiny shamrock boxers. "Very festive."

"I try." He smiles a small smile. I put my palm on his chest and push him backwards around the desk until he falls into the chair. I pull his boxers to his ankles before sliding my knickers off and setting them on the desk. I straddle his lap and begin to cover his face in kisses.

He is hard and ready so I look into his eyes as I sink down onto his stiff member. "Oh, gods, Mione. That feels amazing."

I smile and begin to lift and drop my hips on his. Pulling him to me with my hands in his hair, I lean down to whisper in his ear. "I love you, Fred." I lift my hips away from his. "Who do you belong to?"

He whimpers, "You, love. Only You."

I slam my hips back down on his and put my lips to his. We're both so frantic that it isn't long until we collapse in a heap on the office chair.

"I'm sorry, love." Fred strokes my hair gently.

"I know. I'm sorry, as well."

"We should get back to the party." Fred doesn't sound at all in a hurry to rejoin the others. After a quick cleaning charm, we help each other dress. When we walk out of the office ten minutes later, we do so hand in hand.

Suddenly, I see a familiar red head pass me by and turning for a better look I gape at Ron, leading Luna Lovegood through the crowd. I pull on Fred's sleeve and point at them, unable to speak. Fred motions to Harry and Ginny where they are manning the music. They stare too. I turn to Fred and we both start laughing. As we rejoin the party, George walks up to Fred and whispers in his ear and their hands meet briefly before he walks off again.

"What did he say?" I ask, curious.

Fred leans in to whisper in my ear. "He said he was glad we worked it out and that you'd left something behind in the office but he was sure that they weren't for him."

I stare at him, uncomprehending. Then I see Fred pushing a scrap of something green into his pocket. Oh Merlin! In my haste to dress, I'd left my knickers on the desk. I feel my face heat with embarrassment.

Fred chuckles. "No worries, love. Although, the idea of you wandering around without your knickers is so hot I may have to drag you into the back room to ravish you again. Now, you still need to meet the rest of the WWW family."

We work our way through the room, stopping here and there so that Fred can introduce me to his employees. As the evening winds down, I leave Fred to chat with his employees and start clearing away what I can so that the store can open without a ton of extra work in the morning. Finally, the family and employees of WWW start leaving for home. I am vanishing bottles and cups and putting the register back to rights when George comes up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Granger. I understand that you have tomorrow off- personal day or whatever. Do you think you could meet me for lunch- just you?"

My brows furrow in confusion. "Sure George. Why?"

"I just need to talk to you is all. You're marrying my slightly better half. You and I should be friends. And there's something I need to talk to you about. How about we meet at the cafe down the street from the Leaky Cauldron at one? Fred will have to mind the shop so I can go to lunch. See you then?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

George disapparates with a pop. Fred strolls over a minute or so later. "Thought I saw George over here. Hm. Well, ready to go home?"

I smile at him. "Yeah, that sounds great."

With a pop, we're back in our bedroom at home. I change into a comfortable pair of pyjamas and settle in bed with my work notes while Fred showers and changes into a pair of pyjama bottoms. When he crawls into bed with me his face is somewhat serious. I put my sheaf of parchment on the bed side table. "Something wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just want to talk to you and spend time with you. That's all, love."

"Alright." I settle into bed and get comfortable.

"Thank you. For tonight. I appreciate you being there. It's just.. I love that it's like we're already married. You are there to support me and you put up with me being a complete idiot. I- I just love where we are right now. I wish we were getting married sooner but I think you are right to put it off. I just... it's a little unnerving to have this huge house all to ourselves. When I was younger, there was always something going on somewhere in the Burrow. It feels empty sometimes, you know?"

"I can understand that."

"So, you had dinner with your parents last night?" He changes the subject.

"Yes. It went well."

"Do they know about me?"

I cringe. He sounds almost unsure again. It's not like him to be unsure.

"Yes. We are going over together next week."

"Oh!"

He obviously didn't expect that. "They want to meet their future son-in-law."

"Oh." He breathes. I can see him relaxing. "They are alright with you getting married?"

"Probably not one hundred percent but they know me well enough to know that they can't stop me."

He smiles. "If you set your mind to something, I doubt anyone or anything could stop you."

I giggle. "I'm tired. What do you say we turn in?"

We snuggle down into the duvet and as Fred spoons me against his chest, I think about what he's said tonight.

The next morning I wake to find a tray of breakfast on the bedside table with a note and a tiny square box wrapped in shiny green paper.

Mione-

Went in to work in the lab this morning. See you for dinner. I saw this in the case at the jeweler's a few weeks ago and bought it for your bracelet. But now, everytime I see it I will think of the brilliant green knickers you left on my desk and the lesson we both learned last night. I hope the charm will remind us both to talk to one another and to never go to bed angry.

Love-

Fred

I open the tiny box and find a new charm. It's a four leaf clover encased in glass. My chest constricts. So thoughtful.

I spend the morning tidying up around the house and working on my proposal for fair wages and elvish welfare. At noon, I apparate to Diagon Alley and walk to the Muggle cafe where I am to meet my future brother-in-law for lunch. He isn't there when I walk in so I find a table set well away from everyone else enjoying their lunches. I order an iced tea and wait for George to arrive.

It isn't long before George comes hurrying in the door. "Sorry I'm late. Fred just would not leave the lab until I threatened to hex him if I didn't get my lunch."

"I haven't been waiting long. Don't worry about it."

"Right well. I'm starving. Let's order then we can get down to business, yeah?"

George orders a huge cheeseburger with extra chips and a milkshake. I order a salad and a bowl of soup. Where do these Weasley boys put all the food they eat. After our food comes, George tucks in and begins talking.

"So, I bet you're all worked up trying to figure out why I asked you for lunch. Fred and I are very close, Granger. Always have been and always will be. But I won't pretend that I don't know what he's been feeling lately. He feels like we're growing apart and we are. But I don't think it has to be as bad as he thinks. We both want to have families and all that. You know, like Mum and Dad. We need to grow apart a bit for that to happen. But we can still be super close when we have wives and children. That's why I think you and I should spend some time together plus, if you ever need help understanding him well, we are identical." George waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm glad you feel that way George. I know that Fred will always need you and want you in his life. I think you are right. Our families will need to be close, for both of your sake."

"Right you are, Granger." George grins at me. "So, I loved those knickers you left in the office."

I feel my face heat and I know that I am blushing. "George!"

"Really, you know you can talk to me about anything. And I mean anything. You know you're curious about something that you aren't comfortable asking Fred and I know you can't talk "girl talk" or whatever with Gin, seeing as Fred's her brother."

I debate trusting George, he did offer... "Are you two... the same? I mean do you really think that you are similar … in bed?"

"I would say we are. Ask your question, Granger. Stop beating around the bush." He leans in a little.

I sigh. "You two, you ...uh... get off, as it were, on authority don't you?" I blush and turn away.

He chuckles lightly. "Guilty as charged."

"Oh. Does it... do you think... Why is that? What is it that he likes?"

"What are you really asking? Are you wondering how far to go?"

I nod, staring at my soup.

"Ah. I should have known you for the bossy little dominatrix you are." He laughs again but is almost immediately serious. "Now, you'll have to ask him but from my own experience, I don't mind a little … corporal punishment as long as it's all in the name of fun. So, what do you have planned for our birthday? It is coming up, you know." He stuffs a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Um, well. I have a question first." He nods and gestures that I should go ahead.

"Why does he want children so badly?"

George freezes, chips midway to his mouth. "Does he?"

"He certainly brings it up a lot."

"Wow. I had no idea. He must really love you, Granger. But think about how we grew up. Always loud with brothers all over the house and babies constantly. It's ingrained in our blood or something to want to be surrounded by family."

I nod, realizing how true this is.

"Now, about our birthday, I have the perfect gift for you to give him. It will be awesome. I just know it will." George is scheming. I shake my head lightly. "Do you still have a set of old Hogwarts robes?" He asks, grinning mischeviously.

"Yes, in my old trunk in the attic."

"Good. How about your prefect badge?"

"Of course, it's in my dresser drawer? What are you getting at?"

"I know where Fred keeps his old quidditch uniform... you wouldn't be interested in it would you?" George asks, trying to look innocent.

"Really? Of course I want it!" I see what he is suggesting now.

"Excellent. I'll box it up and send it 'round with Archimedes. If his gift is going to be a surprise you'll have to be stealthy, though. Think you can pull that off?"

I roll my eyes. "Easily. Thanks for helping me George." I grin at him.

He looks down at his watch. "Damn. I have to go back to the shop. Oh! Good thing I remembered." He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out the size of a wallet. "Mum sent this for you. I had to shrink it to bring it with me but you can enlarge it at home." I slip the item into my pocket and rise to hug George before he leaves.

Thinking hard about what he has said, I walk into a dark side alley and apparate home.

Once home, I examine the item that George had given to me. It looks like a scrapbook of sorts. I enlarge the book. I open it to the first page and find that the very first page is covered in pictures of two babies with fuzzy ginger hair who look hours old. There is a picture of Molly and Arthur together, holding the boys and many others with their grandparents and other family members. I carry my new treasure up to our room and snuggle in our bed to look it over.

I turn the pages slowly and take the time to examine each photo individually. As I turn the pages, I see the twins growing up in slow motion. I see them learning to crawl and then walk together. Then I find a photo of Fred and George sitting on a sofa with Arthur and a baby with a large round head covered in red hair is sprawled across their laps. George is grinning at the camera but Fred is smiling down at the baby who must be Ronald. On the next page, there is a similar picture only the twins must be a year older because the tiny baby curled up in their arms is wearing a frilly pink dress. Ginny and not Ronald, I hope. The look of wonder on Fred's face as he stares down at his sister is heart stopping. I keep turning pages.

Fred and George learning to fly and play quidditch with Charlie and Bill. Playing jokes on Percy. There is their first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Then a picture of Charlie, Bill, Percy and the twins on the platform at 9 ¾, presumably sending off the older boys. I can barely imagine Bill and Charlie so young. Then a family portrait. You can feel the love radiating from the photo. Oh my. There's a picture of the twins and Ron having a tea party with Ginny. They all have on big floppy old fashioned hats and Ginny has a too-big lace covered dress on with about four strings of pearls. I smile. Then I find photos of the four of them playing dolls together. Ron looks mutinous but Fred and George seem to be enjoying themselves. I find a photo of the twins in their quidditch robes, it must be their first game because they look so young. Here and there Molly has saved little cards and notes from the twins over the years. One of the cards shows what appears to be a witch in a long dress with a tall, pointy hat surrounded by the words "Happy Birthday, Mum!" and on the inside, the card reads: "We're very sorry about the rose bush. It was an accident. We didn't know it would explode. We love you, Fred and George." I laugh. Only those two would blow something up on their mother's birthday. I am laughing when I hear a loud POP sound downstairs.

"Hermione, love. Are you home?" Fred calls from the kitchen.

"Upstairs, Fred!" I call back, still absorbed in the magic of this scrapbook. I hear him jogging up the stairs and I'm reading a letter from Fred and George to their Mum when he comes in the door.

"There you are. What have you got there?"

"Oh, just a scrapbook your mum sent for me."

"Really?" He flops down on his stomach on the bed next to me and pokes his finger at a photo. "I remember that. That was the first time we put Ron on a broom. He broke his arm and mum had to fix it. George and I couldn't sit right for weeks after that." He laughs.

"What about this one?" I ask smiling and turn back to the photos of him playing tea party and dolls with Ginny.

"Oh yeah. It really was a shame that Ginny had all brothers. It must have scarred poor Ronnie for life, having to play dress-up and dolls with her."

"From what I can see you sure look like you're having a good time."

"Maybe that is George."

"Nice try but no. That is you."

"Well, at least we weren't playing house or something."

I laugh and turn to the picture of him and George holding Ginny.

"Oh wow. I remember that."

"But you were only four when Ginny was born. How could you remember that?"

"I just do. I remember thinking she was so small and perfect. Ron was … well Ron was a fat baby. Ginny was so tiny and beautiful. She had that great baby smell. Ginny was the best baby ever. She was always happy and smiling. She used to laugh at George and I. We'd make silly faces and she'd just laugh and clap her little hands."

The way he talks about Ginny as a baby makes me think, again.

Together we turn the pages and he tells me little stories about the wizarding photos. Towards the back we find a photo that Colin Creevey had taken of the DA. I touch the photo. Pain for those we lost hits my stomach. On the second to last page is a picture of Fred and I dancing at Bill's wedding that I didn't know had been taken.

My stomach growls. "I'll go down and start dinner. See you in a few minutes, yeah?" Fred brushes my hair back and tucks it behind my ear before getting up and going down to the kitchen. I turn the last page and see an envelope taped to the inside of the back cover. In reads "Hermione" in Molly's handwriting. I peel it of and open the envelope.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I want you to have this scrapbook that I kept for Fred as he was growing up. I made one for each of the children. I hope that it will let you see what he was like as a child. He may spend a great deal of time with George but they are very different people. I am so thrilled that you will soon be an official member of our family. Know that Arthur and I have always thought of you as a daughter. I know that you and Fred will be good for one another and that you will get on together well but I still worry that everything is going so quickly or maybe I am just afraid of another woman taking my place as the most important woman in my son's life. I suppose I am being a bit of a hypocrite. You may as well know that during the first wizarding war, Arthur and I eloped right out of school. Bill was born almost two years later. Arthur and I were married at the Ministry- without our families or friends because we could not bear to wait for the "perfect time." The wizarding world was in turmoil. People were fighting death eaters everywhere. I couldn't stand the thought that I might lose him before we ever had a chance to begin our life together. Granted, things haven't always been easy for us but we have always made it through- together. I love my husband more today than I did when I married him and I love each and every one of the children. Our love built a family that I hope is made of love. Even when one of our own has gone astray- they were still loved and still in our hearts. I know that you are sensible and would not rush into something for which you were not ready. So, I must apologize for my hasty words about you and Fred. The choice is yours, dear and I know you are making the right one for you. I hope that you will come 'round sometime soon to talk about the wedding. Arthur and I love you both- remember that._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Tears are streaming down my face. I wipe at them, knowing that I shouldn't scare Fred by going down to dinner looking as though I have been crying. In that moment, I make a decision. I walk into the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. I take the small rectangular package and push each of the pills out into the toilet before dropping the foil packaging into the bin. I wash my face and smile at myself in the mirror. Starting today- I will measure my life in love.

* * *

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom

Shamrock


	4. April

**A/N: First, I own nothing... basically. Now for the super shout out: Celeste Belle and Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley each get a virtual high five! They are super reviewers and really have helped with this story and it's prequel. This chapter was brought to you by: New Found Glory, Simple Plan and Brian Setzer. Virtual cookies to who ever finds the Twilight reference! Also, don't read this chapter if you are the squeamish sort, there is: mild bondage, mild s&m and a fair dash of M rated material. Updated 7/2011**

* * *

It was Saturday the thirty-first of March. I was preparing to floo over to the Burrow for tea with Molly. I straightened Fred's Weasley jumper for the third time. I sigh. I'm fidgeting for nothing. Molly doesn't care what I am wearing, I tell myself. I pick up my bag and walk slowly down the stairs to the fireplace. I step in and toss the floo powder, saying "The Burrow." I step out of the fireplace in the lounge at the Burrow a moment later and dust myself off.

"Hermione, is that you? Come into the kitchen, dear."

I walk into the kitchen to find Molly sitting at the table with a photo album, a parchment, quill and the tea set on the table in front of her. The Burrow is oddly quiet.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I hope I'm not late."

"Molly, dear. Soon you'll be Mrs. Weasley too." She smiles but her eyes tear up.

"Oh." I reach out, unsure what to do.

She brushes it off. "Don't mind me. I'm just being silly and sentimental. Sit down and we'll see if we can't get things settled for this fall." She smiles at me, a reassuring smile.

"Alright, Ginny says you want to get married here, on October thirty-first with orange decorations?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Did you have any ideas for the invitations?"

"Something that Fred would like. Something unique."

"I'll contact the stationary store in Diagon Alley to see what they can come up with. Have you looked for a dress yet?"

"No. I want to wait a little longer."

"Will you be inviting your family?"

"Just my parents I think."

Her next question takes me by surprise. "You share a bed, don't you?" I look up to see her looking intently at me.

"Ah... yes. Yes, we do." I look down, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hermione. It's the Weasley charm. You can't help it." She winks at me. I gape back at her. "Is there...ah... any reason why you're waiting to choose a dress?" Her eyes bore into me. I have no idea what she's getting at. "You don't anticipate gaining weight between now and then do you?" OH!

"Oh. No. No. I just want to wait until after George's wedding."

"Hermione, if you were pregnant, it wouldn't matter to us. Know that."

I blush. "Thanks." I mumble.

"Now, did you get fitted for your dress robes for George's wedding?"

"No, Ginny and I have an appointment for next weekend."

"Wonderful." She smiles at me.

I sip at the tea cup in front of me. "Did you have any more ideas for your wedding, dear?"

"Well, it should be pretty simple and straight forward I should think."

"Well, if you think of anything else, let me know. What do you have planned for this afternoon?"

"I am baking a cake for Fred's birthday and then we are going out to celebrate with George and Angelina."

"I can't believe how grown all of my babies are." She smiles.

I glance at the clock, I should have enough time to bake the cake if I leave now. "I should be going so that I can bake that cake. Thank you for having me for tea." I stand and hug the woman who has been a second mother to me before flooing home.

Im putting the finishing touches on Fred's cake when he pops into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here, love." He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my nose. I dip my finger into the orange frosting I used to write "Happy Birthday" and then offer him my finger. His lips close around it and he quickly sucks the frosting off. "Mmm. Delicious." He turns his head in the direction of the frosting bowl and sees his cake. His eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. "Is that for me?"

I gently smack his hand. "That is for later. Come on, we're going out with George and Angelina tonight. We need to get dressed."

"But it's MY birthday! Don't I get to decide what we're doing?" He pouts at me.

"We've already decided. If we don't go out with them tonight then we won't be having cake and you won't get your gift later."

"Fine. George said we had assigned outfits tonight?" He still looks pouty and petulant.

"Yes. The garment bag is hung up on the guest room door. Now, go on." I swat him gently on the bum with my hand to get him moving. He moans lightly. "I am serious. Please don't make us late for our reservations."

He stomps up the stairs pouting and I laugh.

Angelina and I are taking the boys out to a dinner and dance place where Saturday nights are swing nights. We got the boys suits to wear that match our dresses and I know Fred will have a great time. Swing music is a lot like Fred- loud, free and exuberant. I smile to myself as I walk up to our room.

As I reach the doorway to our room, Fred comes out of the guest room dressed in his suit (black suit, red shirt, red and black striped tie) carrying something in his hands. On closer inspection, I see that he holding a pair of white and black wingtip shoes.

"What are these?"

"The shoes that go with your suit. Come help me?" I smile and walk into our room, leaving him to trail after me. I pull off my day clothes and rummage through my cabinet for the knickers and strapless bra that I planned to wear with my dress.

I sit on the bed and notice Fred sitting in the chair near the door putting on the wingtips- or should I say trying to put on his shoes while staring at me. I smile at him and take my bra off then replace it with the red lace one I picked out. Keeping eye contact, I slide the knickers off and replace them with the red lace boy shorts. Then I slide on the kitten heels with straps and walk across the room to take my dress out of the bag on the bathroom door. I take it off the hanger and slip it over my head. I turn to look at him over my shoulder. "Can you zip it up for me?"

He nearly runs over to me and slides the zipper up before placing a kiss at the nape of my neck. My dress is a red and black rose print with a knee length, full skirt and a halter top. I go into the bathroom and pull my curls up into a bun. I turn to Fred. "Ready then?"

"Uh, yes." I look pointedly at his shoes.

"Oh." He stoops to tie his shoes.

"We're apparating over to the flat to meet them."

He nods and follows me down the stairs. We go outside to apparate and I lock the house behind us.

Fred pauses by the back step. I turn to see what he is doing to find him transfiguring a twig into a rose in full bloom which he tucks into my bun. "Thank you." I give him a lingering kiss then pull back to take in his outfit. He looks very dashing. I take his hand and with a pop we appear on the landing at the door to the flat.

I knock and Angelina opens the door. I hug her to me. We spent a great deal of time together lately working on this night out and just getting to know one another. "You look great!" Her dress is blue and black rose patterned but slinky. She pulls me into the flat. I look over at George in his suit that matches Fred's, only in blue. He looks so handsome.

"Are you boys ready to begin your birthday festivities?" I smile at Fred.

They look at each other and answer, "Yeah!" Angelina and I laugh but take their hands and apparate to the alley next to the restaurant. We drag the boys inside and are seated at the table we had reserved for us near the dance floor. We all order our drinks and dinner before settling in to talk while we wait.

"How was the shop today?" I ask Fred. "Were you terribly busy?"

"Yeah. It was awful! We were having a special today on the Wonder Witch products. It was a madhouse!"

"Those girls were awful!" George chimes in. "I can't remember how many times I got clawed helping customers. It was completely mental!"

"I think next year, we should have something less exciting on special for our birthday." Fred chimes in.

"Yeah, like skiving snack-boxes. Or pygmy puffs." George agrees.

Angelina and I giggle. "You boys ready for gifts?" Their faces light up and they stick their hands out. Angelina and I each place a small flat box wrapped in shiny paper with an oversized bow in each of their hands.

Fred and George look at each other, puzzled. "Open them." Angelina prods.

They slowly lift the lids off. Each box has a key on an key chain with their initial on it. "What are the keys to?" They ask, together.

Angelina and I look at each other and answer together, " A car."

"A car?" Fred says.

"A muggle car?" Adds George.

"Yes. It's parked at The Burrow. We had to promise not to let your dad have the keys." I laugh.

The twins look at each other and grins, hugely. "Wicked!"

"BUT, you need to take lessons and pass the license exam before you can drive it. Am I understood?" I add, in my best Molly Weasley voice.

They both look abashed. "Yes..."

Our meals come and the food is wonderful. "Why this place?" Fred asks.

"There will be a live band and dancing after dinner." Angelina answers.

"Dancing?" The twins look at one another.

"Swing dancing, actually." I answer and watch the confusion cross their faces.

"Swing what?" George asks, looking even more confused.

"Never mind. You'll see. It's easy." Angelina replies.

The waiter comes to clear away dishes and I ask him to bring the desserts we had requested with our reservation. He nods and returns moments later with gigantic ice cream sundaes with a lit candle stuck in the top. "Happy Birthday!" Angelina and I say together.

Fred and George smile widely and their faces light up with a child-like excitement. Together, they blow out the candles and dig in to their sundaes. Fred pauses and holds his spoon out for me.

"This is amazing. Try it!" I lean forward and close my mouth around the spoon. Looking straight into his eyes, I lick the spoon clean before sitting back in my chair. He looks a little dazed but returns his attention to his dessert.

"Now, now. None of that! Can't you see I'm trying to eat here!" George interjects. The rest of us laugh.

I look up and see the band beginning to set up on the stage. There should be an exhibition dance done by a pair of professional dancers before the dancing begins. When I look back to Fred, he has finished his ice cream. Where does he put it all, honestly!

"Look, boys!" Angelina points to where the demonstration dancers are beginning their dance. The song is fast and lively. The couple goes through their number at a breakneck pace, swirling and dipping and jumping. At the end of the song they give a five minute break down of basic steps and then everyone is invited to dance. I look expectantly at Fred. He is smiling and nearly bouncing in his seat.

"Oh, I think I can handle that!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that. It's a lot like how you danced at the Yule Ball." I laugh.

He bumps his shoulder against mine as we stand. Fred leads me to the edge of the dance floor and as the band begins the next song, he takes my hand in his and puts his other hand on my waist. We start with the beginning steps like the rock step and moving from closed to open holds. Soon though, we are able to add in tuck turns and kick steps. We're dancing and laughing when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see who it is and George grabs my hand, spinning me away from Fred. Dancing with Fred and George feels like flying, I feel light and free.

George suddenly pulls me into the closed hold and shouts in my ear over the music. "Do you trust me, Granger?"

I smile and shout back. "Yes!"

"Ok, then. Just follow my lead!" He pops me out into open hold and bends down as he pulls me back in. I feel his hands pulling me and I dip my head before, miraculously, I roll over his back and land on my feet on the other side. He comes in behind me and shouts "kick turn" into my ear. As we go back around the other way I see Fred and Angelina have stopped dancing and are clapping and whistling at us. George turns me back to face him. He is grinning mischievously.

"Crook your finger at my brother. Make him come to you. Spinning you out!" He does spin me out and I crook my finger at Fred, giving him the most come hither look I can muster. George smirks. He kick turns us again so that I end up with my back side up against his front. The line of our bodies is touching. He is rock stepping us and I watch Fred's eyes darken with anger. He is slowly walking towards us while Angelina stands to the side laughing so hard, it looks like she is crying.

I grin and yell at George, "Duck!"

He does and I kick out and over his head before he stands back up, coming back into closed hold. He tuck turns me out and Fred takes my free hand. George yells, "You can thank me later, Granger!" and he takes Angelina's hand and leads her out the door.

Fred finishes the tuck turn and goes into the kick turn so that I end up with my back pressed to his front. I can feel him through the front of his suit. He leans in to speak into my ear. "It's my birthday, I want to go home and get the rest of my presents." I nod.

We gather our things and sneak out to the alley to apparate home. He turns on the spot and we pop into our kitchen a moment later.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"Did you have a good time?" I ask, smiling.

"The best. You were right. It was a lot of fun. I think George wants magical dye in his shampoo bottle for his birthday, though."

"He was just trying to get you going. You know that."

"I was lead to believe there would be cake and more gifts when we arrived home." He raises an eyebrow, challenging me to say otherwise and effectively changing the subject.

"Sit down at the table and I'll bring your cake." I kiss him briefly before getting his cake, a candle and a fork. I put the candle on the cake and use the silent charm to light it. "Make a wish, Fred."

He gives me a sultry look through hooded eyes as he blows out the candle. I vanish the candle and take a fork-full of cake. I lift the fork to his lips and he opens his mouth for me. His mouth closes around the fork and without taking his eyes from mine, he takes the cake from the fork. "Mmmmm. Chocolate, my favorite. But I think it could be improved." He takes a finger-full of icing and offers it to me. I suck the frosting off and he returns his finger to the cake before smearing chocolate frosting across the top of my breasts above the neckline of my dress. Fred lowers his head and licks the frosting from my skin in long, languid strokes.

"Mmm. Delicious. Can we skip to my gifts now? It is my birthday, after all."

"Sure. You need to get ready for your big gift. Go up to the office and change into the clothes I have laid out for you. Trust me." And I turn on the spot. A second later I am in our room, trying to remain calm as I hurriedly change into my old school uniform. I put on my prefect badge and let my hair down. I light and levitate all the candles that I had set out earlier. I conjure crimson and gold Gryffindor scarves and tie one to each of the bed posts. For good measure I add an extra scarf to one of the posts at the foot of the bed. Earlier in the day, while the cake was baking, I spelled the wall of the room to mimic the gray stone of the room of requirement. Breathing deep, I am so nervous that I can feel the blood pounding in my ears. I walk to the bedroom door and poke my head out.

"Fred?" I call, softly.

"Hermione, why am I dressed for quidditch?" He steps out of the darkened hall to the doorway.

I motion for him to come in and open the door a little wider.

"Oh, Merlin! You have certainly outdone yourself, love." He is examining the room with an expression of awe on his face.

"Mr. Weasley, I think you should step over here to receive your punishment." I say in my best Mc Gonagall voice. His eyes grow wide. I push him towards the bed post with the extra scarf higher up. I tie his hands together and then to the post so that I can turn him around. I run my hands down his chest over his robes. "You've been very naughty haven't you, Fred?"

"Y-yes." He breathes, stuttering.

"You deserve to be punished then, don't you?" I run my hands down to his crotch to cup him. I squeeze gently and his eyes snap shut.

"Ye-Yes." He whimpers.

"Yes, what?" I demand lightly and I squeeze him again, feeling him harder under my fingers.

"Yes, Miss Granger." He answers, obediently.

"How should I punish you though... hm. Mr. Filch has always wanted to have you lashed for your disobedience... perhaps..."

"Yes!" He gasps. "I- I mean, I obviously deserve it. I have been terribly bad."

I pause, unbelieving for a moment. He really does like this sort of thing. I turn him in his bindings so that his back is to me. I run my hands across his shoulders and down his spine. I trace my hand across his back to his hip and pull the cape of the robes up and over his shoulder.

I lean against Fred and whisper in his ear. "Please, let me know if I do something wrong."

I pull back and reach into my pocket. I try to remember what George and I talked about as we planned this. He told me to be fearless to remember that I was doing this for Fred and not to be embarrassed. I pull the riding crop that George has gifted me for the occasion out of my pocket. I gulp. I swat Fred lightly across the backside... feeling ridiculous and also hoping that he doesn't feel it through the cream colored quidditch uniform trousers.

"I think I need further punishment, Miss Granger. I have been very poorly behaved." My eyes flash up to the back of his head. Oh my word...

"Have you now?" I ask, softly.

"Oh yeah. I keep having terribly inappropriate thoughts about the Gryffindor prefect. Please."

I take a deep breathe and swat him again. He moans, but not like he is in pain. Just once more, I promise myself. I swat him a bit harder before dropping the switch and turning him in his bindings. I reach up and free his hands. As soon as his hands are free, he pulls me to him.

"Good God, Hermione! Do you have any idea how sexy that was?" Then his mouth is on mine but after a moment, I push him away.

I look him in the eyes. "Here, let me show you what should have happened after Gryffindor won the house cup, third year." I kneel at his feet and begin unbuckling and removing his shin guards. Then I move on to his gloves and gauntlets. Then I reach for his trousers and open them. I keep eye contact with Fred while I slide my hand into his boxers. Carefully easing his hardness out of it's confinement, I sink back to my knees. I take him into my mouth over and over sliding my tongue back and forth over his head. I can feel his hands in my messy hair.

"Oh! Mione, I'm going to- AH!" I swallow, smiling to myself.

"Congratulations on the house cup, Fred."

He shakes his head and laughs. "You're right. That would have been a bloody brilliant way to celebrate. You know what else sounds fun?" He waggles his eyebrows at me.

I give him a confused look. I have no idea what he is getting at. Then I see the bedroom wall behind him change, morphing into an exact replica of the stacks in the Hogwarts library.

"I'm surprised you know what the library looked like." I joke.

"Ha. For your information, Miss Granger, George and I did a lot of research there."

I nod, smirking. He drops to his knees in front of me, looking up into my eyes. Fred runs his hands up the outsides of my legs from ankle to hip. When he reaches my knickers he hooks his fingers into the red lace. "Tell me, Miss Granger, did you wear knickers like these when we were in school?" He gives me a wicked, crooked smile.

"After second year, I did."

"Wicked!" Fred breathes as he lowers my knickers to the floor. His hands ghost back up to my thighs before his fingers find my wet heat. I close my eyes but I can feel him rubbing his large fingers back and forth over me.

"Oh!" I gasp as he touches my swollen flesh. He stands, his body flush against mine.

"Are you ready, Mione?" He whispers in my ear. I nod frantically. I have been anxious for tonight all day. His hands slide down to the backs of my thighs and suddenly he lifts and my feet no longer touch the ground. Oh my! He lifts me so that I have to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I can feel my heart pounding. He strides quickly over to one of the library stacks and presses my back against the book spines and shelves. My bum is resting on the small shelf at waist height where one is supposed to place books for re-shelving. Fred reaches down between us, his mouth on mine, and I feel him fitting himself to my entrance a second before his length is sheathed within me.

"Oh! Oh, Fred!" I cry out.

"Ugh...Mmm." he moans into my ear. "So good...Mione." He is still with his head on my shoulder. He pants for a moment before I feel his hips begin to move. It starts slowly and before long, I feel as if my hips will break, his hands are gripping my hips so tight and his hips are slamming into mine so hard.

"Hermione... love you... love you so much! God! Mione." He keeps mumbling over and over. I feel his hips begin to lose their rhythm even as they push me harder into the shelf. Then suddenly I feel as if I have been thrown from a cliff. I feel as if I am flying, no longer in my body. Slowly, feeling returns. We are both panting. He lifts me and carries me to the bed. Carefully, he places me on the bed. I lay on my back while he undresses, then undresses me. He crawls into bed and cuddles into my side.

"Thank you, Hermione. This has been the best birthday ever. I mean it. I love you, so much." He takes my hand and kisses it. "So much, love. That was wicked. How'd you ever come up with the idea?"

I roll onto my side to face him. "George." I watch the emotions chase across his face:confusion, anger, lust, confusion again.

"What did you say, love? For a moment there, I thought you said George."

"I did. He and I had lunch last month and we talked. He sort of gave me the idea and your old quidditch robes. Since then we have met for lunch to talk. I think it is important for me to get to know him better. And he made an excellent point at that first lunch, I can't talk to Ginny about some things because you are her brother... George doesn't seem to mind though." I frown, wondering why that is.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I'll have to thank him too." He smiles a small, uncomfortable smile.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Out of curiosity, has anyone ever tried to get you to kiss George? You know, like people were always doing to the Patil sisters."

"How do you know I haven't kissed George?" He chuckles. I turn my head quickly to look at him.

"Tell me you aren't serious?"

"Of course not, love and yes, girls have tried to get us to kiss before. Usually, the quidditch girls, you know, Angie, Alicia, Katie. I suppose they thought it was funny. They would try and get us drunk then dare us to do things. Mental, really." He rolls his eyes.

"Did you really get mad when I danced with George tonight?" I look carefully at his face, looking for any signs of anger or hurt.

"Yes and no. It was odd, like being able to watch myself with you and that was... well, it didn't make me mad. It did irritate me when he kept purposefully rubbing himself all over you. The git knew it would piss me off." Fred shakes his head.

"Did you really enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes! It was great fun. Tomorrow's dinner at The Burrow will seem boring in comparison."

"I'm glad you had such a good day." I yawn.

"Get some sleep, love. I'm sure you're worn out." He chuckles.

"Love you, Fred. Happy Birthday." And I drift into nothingness, exhausted.

I wake to bright sun shining in the window. It has to be at least noon. I sit up and see Fred, asleep next to me. His face is smiling and angelic in his slumber. I almost can't bear to wake him. I nudge him. "Fred. Wake up."

He rolls over. "No. I don't want to. Go away George."

I nudge him harder in the ribs. "Fred. Get up, it's your birthday."

"Wha-" He rubs his eyes. "What time is it?"

I look at the clock. "One thirty- in the afternoon. We need to get ready for your party at the Burrow."

He rolls over, his chest covering mine so that our lips can meet. "Good morning, love." He kisses me sweetly. "When do we have to be at the Burrow?"

"I promised Ginny and Harry that we would arrive around three, to spend time with everyone. I think Ron and Harry wanted to play quidditch because Charlie is coming home for the party." Fred's eyes light up.

"Excellent. Come wash up with me? It is my birthday, you know."

"Oh, alright."

A few minutes later, we are in the bath, surrounded by bubbles. I wash Fred from head to toe, making sure to give certain parts special attention. Then I wash his hair. I absolutely love his hair. After I rinse his hair out he washes me in the same manner, even shampooing my hair. I get out of the bath and dry my hair with a towel. Looking up into the mirror I see something blue through the fog on the mirror. I wipe at the fog with my hand. My hand flies to my mouth, he has dyed my hair navy blue. I turn around quickly to see him getting out of the bath smirking. I am fuming but decide to let it go since it is his birthday.

"Dye in the shampoo, Fred?" I cock an eyebrow at him and cross my arms.

"It looks lovely on you, dear." He laughs, wrapping a towel around his waist and going into the bedroom for his clothes.

I decide to stick with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then I throw Fred's Weasley jumper over top in case I decide to go out and watch the others play quiddditch. It has been on the cool side lately.

Once we're both dressed, we go down to the kitchen for a light breakfast. Well, light for me and huge for Fred. I have a quick piece of toast and a cup of tea. Fred has the rest of his birthday cake and two cups of tea. After our late breakfast, we floo to the Burrow. I step out of the flames into the lounge at the Burrow and am surrounded by Weasleys. Ron and Harry make the first comment about my hair. I just laugh and ignore it. It seems that we are the last ones to arrive.

"Who's up for quidditch before dinner?" Charlie asks, loudly.

Teams are quickly drawn up,Ginny, Harry, Ron and Bill against Fred, George, Charlie and Angelina. Fred and George make sure to institute "birthday rules" for the game and then everyone is out the door. I am left with Fleur, who looks ill, Percy, Luna, Molly and Arthur. I decide to avoid Fleur and help Molly in the kitchen. I set the table and go out to watch the others play for a bit.

Watching Fred on a broom has always been interesting. I can't explain it but watching him play quidditch has to be one of my favorite things. I sit out in the garden and watch them play. Before long, Molly is calling everyone in for dinner. As everyone descends, I watch Fred. He lands and throws his broom up over his shoulder before sticking it in the broom shed. Then he jogs over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, of course."

He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Love you."

I smile, "I love you, too."

We all sit in our usual seats at dinner and after dinner, Molly brings out a huge birthday cake. The cake might weigh more than Ron. Everyone sings Happy Birthday and the twins cut their cake together. I smile. They are so much more than brothers. They really are best friends. After cake, we adjourn to the lounge for gifts. Fred and George have gotten each other t-shirts that read "The Sexier Twin" on them. We all laugh. The party begins to wind down and everyone starts to disperse after the gifts have all been opened. Fred comes over to be and takes me by the elbow.

"There's something I've always wanted to do and it IS my birthday." He leads me up to the twins' old room, where things are much the same. He locks the door and silences the room. I wait to see what it is he has in mind.

"You … in my bed... well, my old bed." He answers the unspoken question. "Now."

And then, he pounces on me tackling me to the bed. I whisper in his ear, "Happy Birthday, Fred."

I begin to feverishly remove his clothes. Something about the childishness of the situation or the fact that we could be caught makes me feel that much more... inflamed. I work my way down to Fred's pants. I undo the closure but as I pull my hand away, I brush something hard and angular in the pocket of his pants. I lookup at him, questioning him with my gaze as I slide a tiny square box out of his pocket.

"What's this?"

"Your next charm. George picked it out actually. I have an idea what it is though. He grins.

I open the little box to find a miniature prefect's badge. I turn the charm over to see that it reads "Head Girl" on the back. Fred takes it from my hand and attaches it to my bracelet.

"Mmm. That is an excellent memory. I'll have to thank George later, much later." He pushes me back down onto the bed before slowly "unwrapping" me. I blush.

"Maybe, we should see this as an opportunity to change the course of time." Fred gives me an impish grin. "I wonder what it would have been like if we could go back in time. Back to, say, the summer of Bill's wedding. Before you lot ran off to save the world. What would have happened if you and I had been where we are now back then? Would we have made love on this little bed, while hiding from Mum and her cleaning assignments. Just you and me, tucked away from the world for a few hours before returning to reality. Before you leave me. Wouldn't you try to leave me with a beautiful, lasting memory before leaving me to face extreme peril?" He gives me a sad puppy face. I had been so drawn into his imaginings up until then.

"I suppose I would. But, I would have been a virgin. You would have to be the brave, sexy man in control." I smile slyly at him. "Perhaps, things would begin like this."

I close my eyes and let the picture Fred has painted roll over me. "Show me, Fred. Show me how much you care for me? How you feel? I'm leaving with Ron and Harry soon. Give me a strong positive memory to take with me." I loop my arms around his neck and place my lips on his. He kisses me thoroughly before answering.

"If you're sure, love. Allow me to worship you, as the goddess you are." I open my mouth to remark on how thick he is laying it on but am cut off by the sensation of Fred's mouth on my breasts. "Lovely. Mmm." He returns his attention to kissing his way down my body. He places his hands under my thighs and slowly, gently slides my legs open. In the next moment, his hot mouth is on my tender flesh. Merlin. I can feel his tongue lathing over and over my core. I fist my hands into his hair and tug gently. "Oh Merlin!" Fred groans.

"Please Fred, I need you." I whine and tug gently at his hair, urging him to slide his body back over mine. He kisses up my neck and back to my lips. He lifts himself up off of me, slightly. I feel his head against my entrance. I reach for his hips to push his hips towards mine.

He leans in to whisper in my ear. "This is going to be much more impressive than it would have been but we'll just get on with it, yeah?" His hips slam hard against mine. He uses his hands to urge my legs to wrap around his hips to that he can press against my nub harder. "Scream for me, love." His hips hit mine harder and faster. OH! I can feel the frantic building of heat and energy in me and then, in an instant, I am thrown over the edge and I come screaming his name and clawing at his back. He chuckles. "I love when it's my birthday!"

* * *

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom

Shamrock

Prefect Badge


	5. May

**A/N: I don't own it and I don't profit from it. Updated 7/2011**

* * *

It is May twenty-first, the day of George and Angelina's wedding. I wake up before the sun rises and as soon as my body is upright... I feel immediately sick and sprint to the bathroom. Fred comes to the door as I proceed to vomit everything in my stomach and then some into the toilet.

"Ohh." I moan. "Fred, could you hand me the flask of anti-nausea potion that is up on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet?" He hurriedly gets the flask and hands it to me. Then he crouches next to me.

"You alright?" He looks worried as he places a hand on my forehead. "You don't feel feverish. Do you want to stay here? I can let everyone know that you're sick and we're staying home."

"No! No. I'll be fine. I'll just take this to settle my stomach and I'll be fine. You'd better get your dress robes and go meet George at the Burrow. Otherwise he and your mum will have your head. I'll be right there."

I sit on the floor next to the toilet with my head between my knees. I wonder if I have food poisoning. No, that wouldn't make sense. Then, I see the calendar on the wall in the bedroom through the open door. I usually mark the days of my period there but now that I am looking... there aren't any marks for this month. That's off. I try to remember when I last bled. March? I really don't know. Then it hits me. Throwing up. No period. Oh. OH! My eyes widen in shock.

As soon as I hear the distinct POP that signaled that Fred had disapparated to the Burrow, I scurry down to the kitchen and dig through my potions cabinet. I pull out my copy of "The Big Book of Medical Potions, Spells and Charms for Every Home." I turn to the pages dedicated to women specifically, the Gravida Indicator potion. I brew the potion according to the directions then go back upstairs to put on the crimson dress robes that Angelina picked out for today. After I am dressed, I go back to the kitchen and prick my finger on a clean dagger so that I can drip the four drops of blood needed into the potion. It has to sit for at least six hours. I suppose it will just have to sit all day while we're at George's wedding.

I apparate to the Burrow, which is a flurry of activity. Searching the house, I find Angelina and Ginny up in Ginny's room.

"Hope I'm not late!"

Angelina yawns. "I only just got here myself. Mum said that the hair dresser will be here soon. I really hate getting all dressed up." She grimaces.

I hug her to me. "It'll be worth it though, won't it? To see George's face." We both laugh. I turn to greet Ginny, who is looking at me suspiciously. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"I saw Fred earlier, he said you were sick."

"I was, I took something for it and now I feel fine." She doesn't look convinced.

Before I can say anything else, Molly bustles in with a tray piled with breakfast foods. I smell the bacon on the tray and my stomach rebels again. I run for the bathroom.

Ginny comes into the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. The smell of the bacon got to me. I'll be fine. Maybe I let the potion in my medicine cabinet expire. Does your mum have any Anti-Nausea potion?" I stay curled up on the floor next to the toilet.

"I'd have to go ask." Ginny hands me a cool, wet wash cloth and goes back out the door for her mother. Ohh. I feel really... odd.

Molly comes in and shuts the door behind her. "Ginny said you were sick?"

I nod. "I took the standard anti-nausea potion that I keep at home but the smell of the bacon made me feel sick again." I do not like the appraising look that Molly gives me.

She rummages in the cabinet. "Here, let's try this. The standard potion did not work for me when I was carrying the twins so I always keep a flask off a stronger potion around." She hands me a flask.

"Thank you." I whisper, taking the flask. I take a gulp and immediately feel better. Thank goodness. I splash water on my face before returning to Ginny's room. I need to keep busy so that I don't think about it. Deep breathe, Hermione.

The hair dresser is doing Angelina's hair up into an elaborate knot. Ginny comes over to hug me and whispers in my ear, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

I nod. "Oh Angelina, you look beautiful."

She grins. "Thanks! Your turn."

I groan but sit in the chair anyway. Angelina explains the style she wants for my hair before sitting on Ginny's bed. "So Mione, how have things been? Teaching the boys to drive, I mean."

"Well, you know Fred and George, they can drive a person crazy. I have to take them one at a time or else I can't handle it."

"Yeah, George said you threatened to hex him last time. You know, I do have plans for his balls in the future so I'd appreciate it if you hexed something else." She cracks up laughing.

"So, you're talking about children now?" I ask smiling.

"Eh, well. Not now, really. I want to play quidditch as long as I can but after that..." She shrugs. "Or maybe I'll just have the children and George can care for them. He can be their mommy." She laughs so hard, tears fill her eyes.

I laugh with her, annoying the hair dresser. "Yes, George is pretty feminine."

Ginny looks at us as if we have lost our minds. "What?"

"Sorry Gin. Have you ever looked at the movies that George owns? Princess Bride, is understandable because it is really quite funny but he also has about every girl movie known to man."

"Are you serious?" Ginny joins in the laughter.

"Yes." Angelina giggles. "And if you ever take him to a Muggle bar, he gets those peachy, fruity drinks with the little umbrellas and sparkly straws." We all dissolve into a fit of giggles again. This is what it feels like to have sisters. I smile, enjoying the feeling.

Soon, we girls are ready. I hope that Fred and George are keeping themselves out of trouble. I hope that Ron is keeping them in check but I know that he doesn't really stand a chance. As if my thoughts had conjured him, Fred's head pops around the door.

"Hey! No boys allowed, Fred," Ginny protests.

"I just wanted to see that Hermione made it here alright." He comes into the room, shutting the door behind him. "You alright, love?" He examines my face.

"I am fine. Really." I promise.

"Alright. But if it gets to be too much, tell me and we'll go home." He brushes his knuckles along my cheek.

"What have you boys been up to? George had better be ready on time and look his best. Understand?"

"Yes, love." He rolls his eyes. "We're just sitting upstairs playing exploding snap, talking about the Cannons and schooling ickle Ronniekins in the many ways to please a witch." He gives me a rakish smile.

He pulls me to him. "Are you sure you feel alright?" He looks at me with such concern that I melt.

I reach up to kiss him, "I'm fine. I don't want to miss today for anything." I squeeze his hand.

"She's fine, now go keep George entertained for a little while longer. I don't want him to have the opportunity for escape." Angelina jokes at him and pushes him out the door.

"You know, I never thought I'd see that side of Fred." Ginny looks stunned. "Did you confund him?"

Angelina and I bust out laughing. "Gin, you know they love you and would do anything for you. You have seen that side of him. You just don't remember." I answer.

Just then Angelina's mum bustles in with her dress. "Nearly time dears." We all help Angelina into her dress. It is a beautiful snow white. It is simple and sort of plain but it fits her perfectly. The fabric is soft and flowing and falls in a smooth line to the floor.

"You look great, Angie." I sniffle. Ginny gives me a look. Am I ….crying? I almost never cry. Oh my. I dry my eyes and Ginny helps me sort the flowers out.

Then Ginny and I help Angelina down the steep stairs of the Burrow to the kitchen. We wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Angelina's parents to sit before Ginny and I start down the center aisle of the chairs. Just before we walk down the length of the canopy, I turn to my new friend and someday sister. I hug her fiercely.

"Don't be afraid. We're going to be sisters. I'll be waiting at the other end of the aisle with Ginny, we expect to see you there Johnson!"

We hug again quickly and Ginny and I walk down the aisle together. Ginny winks cheekily at Harry as we pass him. I look towards the front and see Fred. After that, nothing else matters. There is only Fred. He looks so handsome in his dress robes, starting with his hand on George's shoulder. Poor George looks as if he is going to be sick. As Ginny and I pass the front center and turn to stand to the side, I look at George and mutter a cheering charm. He perks up considerably. Fred notices and mouths the words, "Brilliant. Thanks." I smile back at him before turning to watch Angelina walk down the center aisle.

She walks slowly and for a moment she looks terrified. But once her eyes meet George's, they both relax and smile at one another. The love radiating from them is tangible. I look back over at Fred, who is staring at me intently. The look in his eyes is staggering. Angelina and her father reach the front and her hand is tucked into George's. Then the presiding wizard clears his voice and begins.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Marie Johnson, have come together this day to join their hands in matrimony. The joining of hands is a symbol as old as time. For centuries, the wizards and Muggles of these isles have joined hands in marriage. While the Muggles have long since forgotten the practice of handfasting, we remember. George Fabian, do you vow that you have come here this day of your own volition and that you have chosen this witch, Angelina Marie, to be tied to for as long as you both shall live?"

George smiles a crooked smile. "I do."

"And you Angelina Marie, do you vow that you have come here this day of your own volition and that you have chosen this wizard, George Fabian, to be tied to for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If you will join your left hands. Do you, George Fabian, take Angelina Marie, to be your partner in this life from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Angelina Marie, take George Fabian, to be your partner in this life from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

I see a glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. "I do." When Angelina speaks, a glowing, gold rope appears twining around their hands. It glows brightly.

"Then on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I declare you bonded for life." The wizard raises his wand over their heads and showers them in twinkling sparks. The bonding magic cord seems to have disappeared. "If everyone would rise."

Everyone stands and the chairs move just as they did at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fred is hugging his twin brother and new sister. I go to them and hug them both as well, kissing both of their cheeks.

Fred wraps his arm around my waist and leans in to whisper in my ear. "That will be us soon enough, are you excited, Granger?" His eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Of course! I've always had a thing for famous wizards. It was in the Prophet, you know."

"I should have known you only wanted me for my joke shop." We both burst out laughing. He takes me in his arms and kisses me soundly, not caring who sees. When he pulls back to look me in the eyes, he says, "I love you."

I reach up to cup his cheek in my hand, "And I love you, Fred."

George comes up next to us and puts his arms around us both, " And I love you both, but this is a party, not your bedroom!" He ruffles Fred's hair and goes off to sit with Angelina.

"I suppose we should sit for dinner," I mumble, blushing.

"Good idea."

We sit through dinner and I pick at mine. I am almost afraid to eat after how sick I was this morning but I am so hungry that I do manage to eat two rolls and a few bites of chicken. Luckily, the scent of food doesn't make me ill this time. After dinner, the dancing begins.

George and Angelina dance their first dance. After that, everyone joins them on the floor. Fred offers me his hand. "My lady, would you do me the great honor of dancing with me?"

I giggle and place my hand in his. "Why thank you, good sir. I should be delighted to dance with you."

We dance one slow dance together, my head on his shoulder and his cheek on my hair. As the dance ends, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "My turn?" I turn to see, Harry standing behind me, grinning.

"You look nice, Hermione," he says as we begin the next dance. "Ginny says you were sick this morning? You alright?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes. I am fine."

Harry leans in to whisper in my ear. "Just thought I'd give you fair warning. Molly and Ginny think you're pregnant." I blanch. "If you are then you might want to share the news soon before they think you are trying to hide it. You know those two can't stand to not know something."

I lean in to whisper back to Harry. "Thanks, Harry. I'm so glad we're friends." I hug him tight. Then I feel another tap on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder to find George.

"May I, Harry?"

"Sure, George. See you, Hermione." Harry walks over to where Ginny is dancing with Ron.

"Angie says you were ill this morning, Granger."

"Urgh. I am so tired of this question. Yes, I was. But I am fine."

"Relax. I am just wondering if there is something you want to share with me before Angie and I leave for our trip tonight?" He waggles his eyebrows at me.

I sigh but lean in to whisper in his ear. "George, I am not sure yet. Fred doesn't even know I suspect anything. I will make sure that you know first as soon as we have something to tell. Alright?"

"Of course, Granger. Whatever will you and Freddie do without me for the next few days? I'm sure you'll be bored to tears without me."

"Oh yes, of course, George." I giggle and roll my eyes at him. As the song ends, George walks me back to Fred who has a cup in his hand.

"I got you something to drink. How's your stomach? Do you need to sit down?"

"I think I should rest for a moment. Thank you." I take the cup from Fred and we sit, watching everyone enjoy themselves. I notice a few young witches and wizards walking around with bubblegum pink hair.

"Did you and George slips something into their drinks?" I ask motioning to the pink haired teens.

"No, we put an age indicator potion in all the drinks. If someone underage drinks it, their hair turns pink. Genius, if you ask me."

I gape at him. A joke that is meant as a punishment for bad behavior! What will those two think of next.

"Hermione, is something wrong with Ginny?"

Fred's question snaps me out of my trance and I am taken aback. "Not that I know of why?"

"She keeps giving me weird looks. Like she is trying to get me to admit to something. I can't remember anything that I should be apologizing or taking credit for." He looks truly perplexed.

"I really don't know, Fred." I silently curse Ginny.

Ron comes up to us. "Dance, Mione?"

I take his hand and we weave our way back onto the dance floor. We dance for one song and another starts before Ron speaks.

"So, you're happy, yeah?" Ron looks a little uncomfortable.

"Yes. Very. Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but... I'm just worried about nothing, I guess. As long as you are happy with Fred, I am happy for you but if he ever hurts you..." Ron trails off, his ears turning pink. I hug him tight.

"I'm glad we're friends, Ron."

"Best friends." He grins. Then Charlie comes up to take Ron's place.

"Hey there, Hermione. How are things?" He gives me a cheeky grin as we dance slowly around.

"Good, thanks. How're the dragons?" Charlie is an excellent dancer for such a large man.

"Great as ever. It's nesting season so I was sort of glad for the excuse to take a break and come here. Listen, I overheard Mum telling Dad something earlier. I know Harry warned you but if I were you, I'd leave as soon as you can to avoid Mum. She thinks you're hiding something." He smiles affably and deftly hands me off to Bill.

"You look lovely, Hermione."

I laugh, it sounds so funny coming from Bill. "Thanks, Bill."

"Charlie and I have devised a way to get you out of here shortly without Mum being able to corner you. I am going to pass you off to Percy after this and he will in turn dance you over to George and Angelina so you can say your goodbyes. Charlie has gone to find Fred and tell him that you need to go home. I will distract Mum while you escape."

I am shocked. I never thought the older Weasleys paid me much attention. I must have looked as shocked as I felt because Bill leaned in to speak softly to me, "We Weasleys stick together, even against Mum, and you are as good as a sister to us." I hug him before he passes me off to Percy.

"Alright, Hermione?" Percy says as he leads me towards George and Angelina. As we reach them, Fred hurries over looking worried. I frown, wondering what Charlie said to him. I turn to George and Angelina and throw my arms around them both.

"I am so happy for you both. Have a great trip. I'll miss you." I kiss their cheeks as tears begin to run down mine. George and Fred look at me, horrified.

Fred hugs his brother, whispering something in his ear before hugging Angelina. Then he turns to me. "Are you alright to apparate or would you rather floo home?"

I think about it. "I think I'd better floo home." Fred nods and strides purposefully towards the house towing me in his wake. I smile and wave at everyone as we leave. Next thing I know we are in the flames and then we are in our lounge.

I turn to him. "Can you block the floo, please? I'd rather not have any visitors just now."

He looks like he wants to question me but he doesn't. After he finishes at the fireplace he looks towards the kitchen. I sit on the sofa. I don't really want to look. I thought I was ready but faced with the impending change in my life... I will admit, I'm a little scared.

"Did you leave something brewing this morning, Hermione?" Fred calls from the kitchen.

"Yes. It needed to brew for at least six hours. What color is the liquid?" I squeak.

"Blue. Dark blue, why?"

Blue is pregnant. I don't know why it would be dark blue but that is hardly worth worrying about right now.

"Fred, I-oh." I put my head in my hands. How does someone do this?

He hurries to sit beside me on the sofa. He reaches out to touch my face. "What is it, Mione? You're worrying me."

I look up into his eyes. He looks genuinely frightened. I take a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant, Fred."

He looks as stunned as if he had been hit in the head with a bludger.

"Say something, Fred."

He shakes himself. "Really?"

"Really. The indicator potion was blue. Are you alright?"

"Better than alright, love! This is great!"

He picks me up and spins me around in his arms. We're both laughing. He sets me on my feet and drops to his knees in front of me before reaching his hands out to touch my still flat abdomen. A look of wonder shines on his face. I smile down at him and put my hand into his hair. He presses his cheek to my stomach.

"My baby. In there. Amazing."

He pulls his face back to look up at me.

"Do you know uh... when? When this...occurred?"

I shake my head. "No. I will owl tomorrow to make an appointment with a mid-witch. Then we'll know better what is going on. I- I don't think we should tell anyone until we have been to see the mid-witch."

He nods but looks slightly crestfallen. "Is that why you were sick today?"

"I think so."

"Are you happy, Mione?" He looks up at me, hopeful.

"I think I am just overwhelmed."

"How did this happen? I thought you were taking those Muggle pills." Fred's brow furrows as he tries to find the answer to his own question.

"I- I uh, I stopped taking them after the St. Patrick's Day party. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I had decided to stop taking them." The words spill from my mouth in a rush.

"No. This is great. I do so love surprises." He laughs.

"You are really happy?"

"Of course! Isn't this just what I've always wanted? You, all round with my baby..." He sighs dramatically. "Ready for bed, love? You must be worn out."

"I suppose so." He helps me up from the sofa and then scoops me into his arms.

"I can walk."

"But I want to carry you." Fred insists as he walks carefully up the stairs and into our room.

He gently lays me on the bed before going to my clothes cabinet to rummage around for a moment before coming back with a pair of soft, comfy pyjamas. He comes back to the bed and helps me out of my dress robes and into the pyjamas. Fred hangs my robes up and proceeds to remove his own. He strips down to his boxers before hanging his dress robes up and then coming to lay on the bed beside me.

"Can I?" He looks up at me from where he has placed his head on my stomach. He begins to pull my top up. I nod, propping myself up further on the pillows so that I can see. He pushes my top up and my bottoms down a little bit. He rubs his hands across my stomach.

"I am so excited, love. Our baby. Hello in there little one. This is your daddy, a handsome, successful wizard and your mummy is special. She is the brightest witch ever, of course, that is why she chose me." I laugh.

Fred crawls up my body to put his mouth on mine. His tongue slides across my lips and I open to allow him entrance. His tongue explores my mouth. His hands roam over my chest, my stomach, my sides and back up to cradle my face.

"Maybe I was a bit preemptive with the pyjamas."

He kisses me thoroughly, with a reverence that stuns me. His hands travel down to the hem of my top. His lips stay on mine as he lifts himself off of me and pushes up my top. Then he trails his mouth down to my chest. I can feel him peppering soft kisses all over my chest.

"So beautiful, Mione." I sit up and pull the top off. When I go to push the pyjama pants off he stops me. "Are you sure we can do that?" His eyes meet mine.

"Yes, Fred. It is fine. Promise."

"Wicked!" He grins and helps me remove the pyjama bottoms. I motion at his boxers. He stands next to the bed and slowly slides them off. As they slide off, I see him already hard.

"You're sort of beautiful." I stare at him.

"Ah. So the truth comes out. You only want me for my body, eh?" He smirks at me as he crawls back onto the bed to lay next to me. Cradling my face in his hands, he kisses me again and it feels like he is pouring all of his love into this one kiss. My heart soars.

I pull away first. "I love you, Fred. Really. I am so … happy to be sharing this with you."

Fred's smile is genuine, "This is great, love. Really. I am so happy too." He rolls onto his back and pulls me gently over him. "I don't want to risk squashing you." He explains at my confused look.

"You won't but this is fine." I lift my hips and he reaches down to slide himself into me. It feels so amazing that I collapse onto his chest. We make love slowly and sweetly. As we make love, his lips trail over my mouth, my neck and my face. It is so unlike anything that I have yet experienced. I feel the heat and pressure building. Then finally, I fall off the cliff just as Fred moans loudly. We collapse together on the bed murmuring words of love to one another and fall asleep cuddled in each others arms.

The next day, Sunday, dawns bright and cheerful. I roll over in bed to find Fred gone. Just as I sit up, he comes into the room, dressed for the day. He sets a tray of tea and toast on my lap.

"I put some potion I borrowed, without permission, from Mum into your tea. Hope that's alright. I thought tea and toast would be the best idea. I hope you don't mind but I was just so excited... I already owled St. Mungo's and one of the mid-witches has an opening today at noon if we can be there then." He looks like he is afraid that I will yell at him.

"No, thank you, Fred! That is so thoughtful!" I smile at him and dutifully drink the tea. As he pulls clothes out for me, I nibble at my toast. Glancing back at the plate on my tray, I see something glittery lying on the try.

"What's this, Fred?" I lift the charm to examine it. It looks something like a stylized redition of a pregnant woman in profile.

"I went out and found it this morning. Do you like it?" He smiles at me. I smile and nod.

After finishing the tea and toast, I dress in loose fitting jeans and Fred's old jumper. I feel slightly nervous to go to St. Mungo's. Fred bounces around the house like a child on Christmas. I can't help but be excited with him. I hope that he never looses that childlike wonder. We feed Crookshanks and Andromeda before flooing over to St. Mungo's at fifteen minutes before noon. We step out of the fireplace in the St. Mungo's floo hub and walk, hand in hand, to the maternity ward. We're shown to a room and we wait for the mid-witch to arrive. The slight feeling of panic returns. Fred rubs his thumb across my hand.

"Relax." I look into his eyes and nod. Just then, a bright and bubbly matron bustles in.

She looks up from her parchment. "Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger."

"You're here for an exam due to an apparent pregnancy, yes?"

I nod.

"Wonderful. I'm Mona Stivers and I'll be your mid-witch. I'll just run through this list of questions and then we'll go about our exam."

I work my way through all the questions and Fred seems about ready to jump out of his skin by the time the exam starts.

"Lay back and we'll just see what we have here." I lay on the examination table. Mona makes a number of wand movements that look like measurements before a large rectangle appears on the wall. Fred and I stare at it intently.

"Alright, here we have the inside of the uterus." She uses her hand to gesture to the shapes projected on the wall. She makes another motion and the picture changes slightly. "Hm. Are either of you a multiple? A twin, maybe?" I snap my head over to stare at Fred.

He answers her. "My brother and I are identical twins."

"Ah. I see. Well, what I see here are three separate amniotic sacks. Now, in magical families, we see that the tendency for multiples can run on either side of the family. It is not as cut and dried as Muggle genetics. The fact that each sack is separate is good. There is a much greater chance for survival. Now, to make sure that each is … occupied, shall we say."

She flicks her wand again and the picture again changes. I stare uncomprehending. "Here is Baby A, and" the picture zooms "there is the heart beat. Now, over here we have Baby B, and another heart beat. And finally, in the back we have Baby C and ...another heart beat. They all look excellent. Really good. Now let's see if we can get your due date." There is another complicated series of wand movements. "A due date of December eighteenth. Now that is just an estimate and remember that the due date is calculated from two weeks prior to conception which appears to have occurred on or around April first. I will get you a copy of the babies' first photo and our new mothers-to-be packet and you can be on your way. I am sure that you need sometime to discuss this. I'll return in a moment."

As soon as she leaves I turn to Fred. He looks as if he had been hit with a Cheering Charm and the Confundus Curse at the same time.

"Did she just say-" I begin.

"Yeah. I think she did. My birthday..." Fred answers dreamily.

"OH!" I sit on the exam table and stare at Fred. The mid-witch comes back with the packet of parchment entitled "Everything a First Time Mother Needs to Know" and wizarding photo of three little wriggling tadpole looking blobs. Oh my. We make another appointment for the next month and leave hand in hand. I feel like I am walking in a daze. Nothing feels real.

As soon as we step out of the fireplace at home, Fred wraps his arms around me and swings me around. He covers my face with kisses. Then he sets me on the sofa to go running for a pen and parchment. He scribbles quickly before sending the note off with Andromeda. He is fairly bursting with excitement and I feel as though I am stuck in a dream.

Fred sits beside me. "Are you alright, love? I know this is a lot to take in."

"I- I think I am alright. Who did you owl?" I turn to look at him.

"George. We have to tell him first. Please?"

"Of course." I reply, blinking.

"Great! I hope it doesn't take too long for them to answer." He sits beside me on the sofa, his knees bouncing with his jittery energy.

A moment later the flames in the fireplace puff and spark and there is the coals, we see the faces of George and Angie. "What is so bloody important, Fred? We were busy." George sounds angry but he is smiling.

Fred bursts up off the sofa to kneel on the heart rug. "She's pregnant, George! Pregnant! We're going to have babies!" He yells into the glowing coals. Angelina looks a little surprised and backs out of sight but George takes it in stride.

"Babies? More than one?" George asks indulgently.

"Three, George. There are THREE!" Fred is gesturing wildly.

Now George looks shocked. "Well, thorough aren't you, brother of mine."

"Isn't it amazing!"

"Are you going to tell everyone tonight at dinner?" George asks.

Fred turns to me, "Can we?" I nod.

George sees the exchange and nods. "We'll apparate home for dinner then return afterward. We should be there for your big announcement."

"Yeah, I might need you, Georgie."

"See you then, Freddie. Love you." And George is gone.

Fred rushes back to me. "Thank you... thank you... thank you" he murmurs over and over as he covers my face in sweet kisses.

"We will have to floo over to the Burrow soon. It is nearly three."

"Are you really happy, Hermione?" Fred looks into my eyes again, imploring.

"Yes. I promise. I am just shocked. And nervous, scared, worried..." My voice trails off.

"Try not to worry so much. You'll lose your happiness to fear. Don't do that to yourself." His fingertips brush over my cheek. "Ready to go, love? We should bring the picture. Mum will flip." He grins.

I nod, stand and walk woodenly to the fireplace. A moment later, I am stepping out of the fireplace in the lounge at the Burrow. Ginny and Harry have Teddy over and are rolling a ball to him. He laughs and claps his hands. Bill and Fleur are on the large sofa talking quietly. Ron is trying to teach Luna to play wizard's chess by the window. He doesn't look to be having an easy time of it. Percy is reading in one of the armchairs. Fred steps out of the fireplace behind me. He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. Molly is making supper and Arthur is sitting at the table, reading the Prophet.

"Mum! How wonderful to see you!" Fred greets her loudly before throwing his arms around her. She eyes him suspiciously.

"You left early last night, Fred. Is everything alright?"

"Of course, Mum. Hermione was just a little tired is all."

"I see." Her eyes rake over me as if she is examining me for something. "Well, supper will be ready in an hour."

We go back out to the lounge and sit on the floor with Harry and Ginny. Fred reaches out and ruffles his hair. "Hey there, Teddy."

Teddy gives him a huge grin and reaches for him. Fred looks at Harry, who nods. Fred puts his arms out and little Teddy Lupin cuddles into Fred's arms. Fred shifts him on his lap before reaching behind Teddy's ear to "pull a galleon" from it. Teddy claps. Then Fred encloses the galleon in his hand and it vanishes. Teddy stares in awe before clapping again. Fred closes his hand then opens it again and there are two galleons on his palm. Teddy claps even louder before screaming, "More!" Harry, Ginny and I look on in awe.

Just then there is a knock on the door. It immediately bursts open to reveal George and Angelina standing in a puff of smoke. I smile but roll my eyes. So dramatic. Molly and Arthur come running from the kitchen.

"What- George! What are you doing here!" Molly screams.

"We just thought we'd stop by, you know, because you lot would be missing me so terribly." George winks at Fred and I.

"Well, come in. Come in. Dinner is ready, everyone!"

We all file out to the kitchen table and sit in our usual spots. Everyone begins to eat. I pick at my food, feeling eyes on me. I look up and see Molly and Ginny staring at me as if willing me to tell them what I am hiding. Then I look over at George, who is smiling widely at Fred. They are talking about a new design of the Wildfire Whizbangs. Finally, the dessert is served and Fred stands. He walks over to his mother and places the picture from our trip to St. Mungo's on the table in front of her before walking back to his seat. He sits across from me. Molly picks up the photo and turns it, one way and then the other.

"Is this- where did you get this, Fred?"

He clears his throat and speaks a little loudly. "What does it look like to you, Mum?"

"It looks like a prenatal exam photo... similar to the one I had of you and George..." Her voice chokes off.

Arthur takes the photo and looks at it. He frowns, his forehead furrowing. He walks out to the lounge and comes back with the family album. He turns the pages and pulls an old looking photo out. He looks from one to the other.

"What are you looking at, dad?" Bill asks. Arthur turns the photos around to show everyone.

"What are they pictures of?" Ron asks. Ron is tilting his head back and forth trying to figure it out.

"This one is the first picture we have of Fred and George from when your Mum was pregnant with them." Arthur answers before looking at Fred. "Is this-?" He holds up our photo.

Fred smiles and takes the two photos. "Well, I must say, this little …. tadpole thing is the much more handsome of the two so it must be me." He passes it to George who affects an angry expression. "But this," he holds up our photo. "Is a photo of my children." A collective gasp sounds around the table. "There is one... tadpole baby here, one here and this is the third. We just found out today. I think that it is very exciting news."

Every stares... at Fred then at me. I look down at my plate, embarrassed. After a moment, George steps in, "Congratulations, brother. Firewhisky is needed I think, in celebration."

"When are you due, Mione?" Angelina asks kindly.

"December, just before Christmas."

Molly snaps out of her trance. "I knew it! Oh, three more Grandbabies this year! Oh Arthur! Isn't it marvelous."

Ginny jumps up to come hug me. "Why didn't you tell me first! I bet you told George."

Congratulations ring from all around the table. George begins passing around glasses of firewhisky to toast our happiness with. Molly hurriedly hands me a cup of tea then another to Fleur.

I can see the happiness just radiating off of Fred again and I can't help but feel happy too. We've come so far in such a short time. New life abounds in the aftermath of the war. I smile and place my hand on my still flat stomach. Amazing.

* * *

**And now for the A/N-take 2: Before anyone gets all fiesty about the pregnancy info included herein: I am NOT an expert. However, I have given birth 3 times. I even have a set of twins. I realized I was pregnant with the twins by accident. I woke up one day and felt ... funny. Not sick but just a nagging feeling so I took a pregnancy test just to be sure. (I had a nearly 3 year old and a 4 month old already) I left the test in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to feed the baby. I was spooning nasty baby food into his mouth when my husband comes storming in ranting about "when were you going to tell me you were pregnant". Nice one, right? Then I call my OB who freaks out and wants me in for an exam asap because I was so recently pregnant with my 4 month old son. We go in and the second the ultrasound wand touches me you can see the uterus divided into two by the amniotic sacks and you can hear the two tiny heart beats. I start to panic while the doc explains to my husband what he sees. It was insane. So, to wrap it up: yes you can see multiples VERY early in the Muggle world so I assume wizards can too. I also started my morning sickness at six weeks with the twins- at the same point that I realized I was pregnant. So, Hermione very well could have morning sickness. any other comments? feel free!**

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom

Shamrock

Prefect's Badge

Mommy


	6. June

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far! It's especially good to see that Binka Fudge is sticking with me for this story! I thought you'd given up on me. It's super exciting that we have surpassed the number of reviews for "All I Want ..." AND with fewer hits! You all are awesome. Really. Updated 7/2011**

* * *

Tired. Exhausted. That's how I feel. It's late afternoon, on a Saturday, in late June. I am sitting in the library at home with my feet up, trying to work through the pile of manuscripts that I brought home from work for the weekend. Fred is still at the shop. I feel like I should go start dinner or … something, anything to not feel so lazy. But, I am just too weary to do much of anything. I sigh and set the stack of parchment on the table next to my comfortable chair. I slide my feet to the floor and try to push myself up out of the chair to stand. Next, I shuffle down the stairs. I haven't gained any weight, but I still feel the drain of all the energy being put into the babies. Smiling, I place my hand on my now visibly rounded belly. I reach the bottom of the stairs just as Fred comes tumbling out of the fireplace. He straightens and dusts himself off.

"Mione! What are you doing down here? I thought maybe you'd take a nap this afternoon?" He rushes over to help me to the sofa.

"Frederick. Weasley. I. Can. Walk. Perfectly. Well. On. My. Own." I drop down onto the sofa and sit, glaring at him, with my arms crossed.

He sighs and rubles his already messy hair. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you. Mum says that you will feel better soon but that I should be helpful in the meantime. I suppose I have been over doing it a bit." He sighs again.

I relax and reach out to him, guiding him to sit next to me on the sofa. "I know, Fred. But you know it drives me around the bend, not being able to do all the things that I normally would." I cup his cheek in my hand and smile softly at him. Fred reaches out and gently takes my head in his hands, tipping it down slightly to kiss the top of my head.

"I know, love. You are used to saving the world." He chuckles. "George wants us to come out with him and Angie for dinner. What do you think?"

"Where to?" I ask, playing with him.

"He wants to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Does that sound alright?" Fred looks at me, hopeful.

"Sure, I can go get dressed to go out."

He beams back at me. "Excellent! Oh, and after dinner, Angelina wants to go to that baby store... I forget what she said it was called."

"OH! The baby boutique? That could be fun. We should probably start looking at things for the nursery."

I stand up and immediately feel dizzy. "Slowly, love." Fred grabs my arm, to keep me from falling. My vision clears and I feel the pressure behind my eyes lifting. "Thank you."

Fred insists on helping me up to our room. I take off my pyjamas and attempt to pull on a pair of old jeans. They won't button. Damn it all. Tears start to well in my eyes and I plop on the edge of the bed. Seeing the tears sliding down my cheeks, Fred rushes over.

He crouches in front of me. "What's wrong, love?" He asks, panic in his words.

"My pants don't fit... I can't go anywhere!" I put my face in my hands.

"Oh!" He smiles a small smile and reaches into his pocket. A moment later, he has a rubber band and is working it through the buttonhole and back around itself then hooking it on the button. I stare at his handy work.

"How did you-?" I begin to ask.

"Bill. He uses them in his hair sometimes and he did the same thing for Fleur." Fred shrugs. I jump at him, throwing my arms around him.

"You're amazing! Thank you!"

He chuckles and nuzzles my hair. "What else do you need to be ready?"

I disentangle myself. "Just a top."

"Look under your work robes... you might find something there." I give him a questioning look but go over to my cupboard and look under my ministry robes. I find a white garment box with a bow and a card. Opening the card, I read: "I saw this in London the other day and thought of you." Lifting the lid of the box, I find a black maternity shirt that reads "Due in December" in rhinestones. It is cute and you can see the definite curve of my belly now so it doesn't look out of place. After adding my locket, earrings and charm bracelet, I am ready.

Fred holds out his hand, "Ready, love?"

I smile and take his hand. We floo to the flat to meet George and Angie before walking to the Leaky Cauldron. I step out of the fireplace at the flat and am suddenly in George's arms.

"Hermione! Simply cracking to see you!" He drops to his knees in front of me, placing his hands and cheek on my belly. " And how are my nephews today?"

I laugh at George's exuberance. "How do you know that they are all boys, George?"

"Are they Weasleys?" He asks cheekily. "Then they are boys."

"Oh, has anyone broken the news about Ginny to Harry?" I joke.

Fred and George laugh for a moment while I step away to hug Angelina.

"No, really-" Fred begins.

"You shouldn't-" George continues.

"Get your hopes up for a girl, love-" Fred says, squeezing my hand.

"Because Ginny is the first in forever." George finally finishes.

I roll my eyes. "We'll see. Dinner?" I take Angie's hand and we walk out the door of the flat with the twins chasing after us.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

I shrug. "Tired and a little uncomfortable but I am nearly into the second trimester and I have been told that it will get easier once we pass that mark."

"Are you excited yet?" She asks, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes and no. Well, you know me. I won't relax and really enjoy myself until everything is in order. We haven't even started on the nursery yet." I sigh.

"Hm. Well, we'll have fun at the baby boutique tonight then won't we." We giggle and enter the Leaky Cauldron.

Fred and George, choose a table. I sit in the chair Fred pulls out for me. We all order before falling back into comfortable conversation with one another.

"Hey Fred, have you two lovebirds decided what you're going to name my nephews yet?"

Fred and I look at one another, then grin widely before turning back to George. "Well, I think we should name them after family." Fred says. "You know, something like William Ronald or Charles Percy... something like that."

Georges sputters, indignant, just like we knew he would. "But-"

I jump in before George can get going. "We haven't even discussed it yet, George."

Suddenly, our food appears on the table. At the smell of food, I feel absolutely ravenous. These are definitely Weasley babies. After dinner, we all walk to the baby boutique that Angelina found a few weeks before. The sign on the building proclaims: "Petit Chou- Infant Emporium." We enter the shop, Angelina and I walking together ahead of the boys.

"Where do you want to start?" She asks me.

"Um, infant furniture and bedding, I think." I turn back to motion for the boys who are standing just inside the doorway looking about wide-eyed.

Angelina rolls her eyes. "Oi, are you two coming or not?" They scurry up to us. In the furniture section we look at the seemingly endless row of cribs.

"Oh my. I didn't think there would be so many choices." I say, deciding to start at one end and work my way to the other. There are so many different styles of infant beds. I look at the specifications of each and weigh the positives and negatives of each with Angie as we walk down the row. In the middle on the row, I stop.

"This is it." I breathe.

"What is it?" Fred asks.

"I like this one." The infant crib is a convertible style, that can become a daybed and then a twin bed. The wood is a dark cherry wood that matches the woodwork around the house. "It matches the house and can grow with the children. It would even work for a boy or a girl."

"Agreed. George take note." He says pompously before leading me to the bedding. I look over my shoulder to see George following us with a notebook and a pen. I giggle, he looks a bit like Percy.

"Mum said to choose plain bedding. She wants us to choose something that she can finish at home."

I look the question at him.

He leans in to whisper to me. "She'll charm the designs on at home."

I nod. I walk to the shelf of plain bedding sets. As I look them over, I point out the three I like best. "This." I point to a dark forest green set. "This one." I lay my hand on a deep crimson set. "And... this." I put my hand on a midnight blue set. I look up at Fred.

"Whatever you want, love." He nods at George, who is writing furiously. "Where to next?"

I think about it. "We'll need two changing tables." Angie points out the display. We wander over. There are about ten different styles to choose from. I look them over.

"This one, we'll get two of the same and this matches the cribs."

"Right you are." George says and he adds the changing table to our list.

"High chairs, for the kitchen?" I ask Angie, who looks around before pointing to the display. I quickly find the one that matches the furniture that we have already chosen. Then Angie leads the way through the rest of the store. I point things out for our list as we see them.

"Three of these." I point to the bouncy, vibrating infant seats.

"What are those?" George asks.

"They are for the babies to sit in when someone isn't holding them." George looks a little confused but writes it down.

"We'll need at least one of these." I put a hand on the infant swing. The others look at me with vacant expressions. "It is a swing. I loved mine when I was a baby, or so I have been told." They still look confused . "The baby sits here and -" I push the swing.

A chorus of "Oh" goes up. George writes it down.

I yawn. "Can we call it a night?" They nod and we turn for the exit.

As we walk home, George walks with me while Fred and Angie walk behind us, talking about how her quidditch season is going. "So Granger, when do you go back to the mid-witch?"

"Next week, I think."

He nods. "You will stop and see Mum afterward, won't you? She'll go completely mental if she doesn't know every last thing that happens, you know." We both chuckle at the thought. Molly will not be happy unless she's kept well informed.

"Sure, George."

"Um, Angie and I... we were wondering if you wanted some help with the nursery? We could come over tomorrow, before dinner at the Burrow."

"Would you? I would love to have the nursery ready soon. With there being more than one baby, they could be born a little early and I want everything ready for them." I start to feel excited at the thought of the little ones being in our home, in our family. I smile.

"Really? They could be born early?"

"Yes. I have been reading about multiples. Twins and other multiples can be born a month or more before their due date because the uterus isn't really meant to handle that kind of strain." He grimaces at the word "uterus."

"Huh, wow. But that could be dangerous, couldn't it?" George asks, concerned.

"If they are born too early. I'll be put on bed rest if that becomes a concern."

He nods, lost in thought. Once we make it back to the flat, Fred and I say our good nights and floo home. What a wonderful evening.

I wake the next morning to a brilliant, sunny day. As I sit up and look for Fred. He is no where to be seen. My eyes light on the bedside table and I smile, seeing a tray of tea and toast waiting for me. I nibble the toast and sip at the tea. I find a note under my tea cup.

I'm downstairs making breakfast with George and Angie.

Come down whenever you are ready. You might want to dress for comfort.

Love,

Fred

After finishing the tea and toast, I slide out of bed. I test my stomach by standing next to the bed for a moment. Surprisingly, I don't feel the least bit nauseous. Going to the clothes cabinet, I find an old t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants. The lounge pants don't fit over my slight belly so I slide the waistband under my belly. Sighing, I trudge down the stairs.

As I reach the foot of the stairs, I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. "What is going on in here?" I ask, as I walk into the kitchen. Fred and George are at the stove and they turn at the same time, each holding some type of cooking utensil. I laugh, they are both wearing "Kiss the Cook" aprons.

"Morning!" Fred, George and Angie all call out to me. I join Angie at the table where she is setting out plates.

"Do you feel up to eating, Hermione?" Angie asks.

"Yes, I think I do."

Fred whips around to look at me. "Really? That is wonderful, love."

Angie and I finish setting the table before sitting down with the paint color samples that she'd brought to help us choose colors for the room.

"What were you thinking, Mione?" Angie starts spreading out strips of colors, grouped by color.

"Something warm and comforting, I think." We spread the strips out over the table. I scan the choices. Then I see one I like. I tear the strip to single out the shade that I like. "This one." I hand it to Angie.

"Why that one?" She asks, looking puzzled.

"It looks like good quality parchment." I say, feeling my face turning lightly pink.

George chuckles.

"It is comforting to me. It feels warm and neutral. I don't want a boyish room if my daughter will have to sleep there."

The boys snort and George turns away from their cooking to wave his spoon at me. "Mione-dearest, there is such a tiny chance that any of the babies is a girl that I would bet almost anything against it."

"Oh would you?" I smile, slyly at George.

"I'd bet you almost anything that all of the current occupants of your womb are, in fact, male Weasleys. You brave enough to take me up on that, Miss Granger?" George looks so smug that I just have to take him up on it.

"Of course, but what shall we wager, George?" I ask, while studiously examining the color swatches.

"Hm... What do you want?" George turns away from the food he was putting onto plates.

I smirk at him. "Well, as I know that you are going to lose, I'll go easy on you. How about if I win, you will have to wear a uniform of my choosing to work for one month. If you win, I'll name one of the babies after you? Is that fair?"

"You have yourself a wager, Hermione." He comes over to put plates of food on the table in front of Angie and I and then shakes my hand. This is going to turn out poorly for George, I just know it.

Fred joins us at the table with heaped plates for himself and George.

"What were you thinking about the nursery?" I ask Fred.

"Harry and Ginny suggested a mural. But a moving one. You know, like wizarding photos." He stuffs his mouth with eggs.

"But a mural of what?" I muse and I tuck in to my breakfast, which tastes amazing.

"Well, what is important to you both and would work for a girl or a boy?" Angelina asks between bites of her breakfast.

I think. Well, the Burrow... I let my mind wander to all the time that I have spent at the Burrow over the years. The picnics out on summer evenings. Watching the boys and Ginny play quidditch. Looking out the window in Ginny's room. "The back garden of the Burrow." I say out loud.

"What are you thinking, love?" Fred shovels more eggs in his mouth.

"Well, the back garden, with the flowers and the orchard behind it, the field where you all play quidditch. Wouldn't that make a lovely mural?"

The boys look at one another before answering. "Excellent!"

After breakfast, we adjourn to the spare bedroom next to our bedroom that will be the nursery. The room is empty with plain white walls above a wood paneled lower half of the walls. I survey the room trying to decide what to do first. "Maybe the orchard and flowers should go around the window on this wall," I motion to the right hand wall with its large window. "Angie and I can work on that and you boys can charm a quidditch scene on the opposite wall."

We break into pairs and set to work. "So, how does it feel to be a married woman, Angie?" I ask, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Well, it is great but not much different from the way things were. It just feels a bit more permanent now. Are you excited to get married? I know you have a while yet but are you even a little excited?"

I think about my answer as I charm a climbing rose onto a trellis. "I am excited. I'm looking forward to my parents being there for my wedding. And things are going really well between us. Being with Fred is like breathing, it's just so easy. I never thought I'd say this but he really is a sweet and caring person." I look over my shoulder at the boys talking loudly and gesturing at their part of the artwork. They don't appear to be listening so I continue. "When we were in school, I lived for rules and didn't see the twins clearly. They really love their family and they are quite good with charms and potions. I can see now that there isn't one standard for everyone. School didn't interest them. I loved it. We're different but maybe that is why we work so well together." I smile.

Just then, the boys voices crow, "Finished! Come look at this amazing work of art."

I turn to examine their work. I blink and continue to stare at the wall. They have charmed the players in their mural to look like actual people. Harry is chasing the snitch. Fred and George are swinging bats. I can see Ronald, Angelina, Bill, Charlie and Ginny. I look down below the flying players and see myself sitting under a tree, watching, with a book laying forgotten in my lap. Fleur and Molly are standing at the back door of the Burrow looking towards the field and Arthur is tinkering with a radio on a bench outside his workshop. It's our whole family and it is perfect.

"It's beautiful, boys." My eyes start to well up with tears and I begin to sniff.

Fred and George panic. "What's wrong don't you like it?"

"We didn't mean to make you cry!"

Angelina steps in before I can respond. She smacks them on the back of the head. "She's crying happy tears you two dolts! Poor thing, being pregnant and emotional around you, two. Honestly." She comes over to hug me and stare daggers at them. "Why don't you two gits go pick up the furniture and come RIGHT BACK. No side trips!" Fred and George are gone with a pop. "How about some tea and biscuits while they're out?" Angie grins at me and I can't help but laugh.

She apparates to the kitchen and I hear her moving about. I finish charming bees, butterflies and fairies to flutter around the garden. Angelina pops back in behind me with a tray of tea things.

"Picnic!" She sets the tray in the middle of the floor and motions for me to sit with her. I giggle and sit across from her. "So, Hermione, how do you feel today?"

"Really good actually. I think this is the best day that I have had yet. Well, since the morning sickness set in." I sip at my tea.

"Can I ask you something personal?" My eyes flash up to look into Angelina's eyes. She looks as if she thinks I might hex her.

"Alright." I say quietly. I take another sip of my tea.

"Has being pregnant changed things for you... you know, in the bedroom?" She blushes and looks away.

I think about how to answer. Fred and I have made love maybe twice in the last six weeks. I've just been so tired that I don't have the energy for much. The realization is uncomfortable. "Um, it does. A little. But I am feeling better... I'm sure things will improve." I look down and blush. I take a bite of biscuit.

"I bet it will. I'm glad we're going to be sisters. It means we can talk about things like this right?" She hugs me gently.

"Of course. So... How... How are things with you and George... you know?" I blush and look down at my biscuit.

"What are you trying to ask, Mione?" Angie grins at me.

"George tells me that he and Fred are the same... in bed. You've dated them both. What do you think?" I muster all my Gryffindor courage to look her in the eyes.

"I'd say that they are similar. But not the same. Fred is the more romantic of the two. George is right though- about sex anyway. I would guess they are similar. Not that I know from experience, of course. But those two gossip like old women when they get together. I just overhear it."

We giggle and smile at one another. Our revelry is soon interrupted, however. A loud BANG sounds downstairs. Angelina and I look at each other with wide eyes. She pops out and then I hear her voice downstairs. "Don't drop that! Oh my! I hope that you didn't perform that shrinking spell in front of the sales clerks." I chuckle. A moment later Angelina- followed by the boys- comes up the stairs and into the room. Each of them has their hands full of tiny furniture boxes. Oh my.

"I say we make this fun, Mione, how about we challenge the boys to a race? Witches against wizards- who can construct a piece of furniture the fastest without magic?" I smile and nod.

"You two had best be ready to lose." George crows.

"I don't see how this is fair if you have a Muggleborn on your team, Angie." Fred declares.

"What if you have a head start of, say ten minutes?" I ask.

"Done." George proclaims.

We open two of the crib boxes and I read over the directions. The directions call for a wrench and a screwdriver, so I send Fred after two of each from my tool kit in the kitchen. I take one of each and the boys take the remaining tools. I look at my watch and wait for the second hand to hit the twelve. "And...begin!" The boys are frantic, trying to fit pieces together in the proper place without looking at the directions. I shake my head and nod at Angie to look over the instructions sheets while the boys continue to struggle through their ten minute head start. The last thirty seconds of their ten minutes ticks down... I kneel next to Angie and as their time ends, I nod. We begin, Angie whispering the directions to me as we go. Fifteen minutes later, the boys have half of a crib assembled when Angie shouts, "Done!"

"No! You cheated, Granger! I don't know how but you did..." George is grumbling to himself.

"Need some help?" I smirk at them and wave my wand. All the pieces assemble themselves.

"One more to go. Then the changing tables and then the rocker from Dad can come up from downstairs." Fred ticks down the list of things still needing assembled. "I think George and I can handle that quick enough using magic if you ladies wanted to go make lunch." He looks over at me.

"Sure. We'll go make lunch while you big, strong men assemble all the furniture." I roll my eyes and point out where I want the beds and such to go in the room.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, I begin to gather the makings for sandwiches and place a large pot on the stove. I get a bowl of broccoli cheese soup out of the refrigerator and pour the soup into the pot. Standing at the counter I make two sandwiches for Fred and put them on a plate in his usual place. I levitate bowls onto the table next to the plates and butterbeer at each of the places. After lunch is finished, I sit down with Angie to wait for the boys.

"How are you handling living at the shop, Angie?" I ask, biting into my sandwich.

"Fine. I just wish the boys had a better place for the pygmy puffs. They are breeding them in one of the back storage rooms. An entire closet sized room filled wall to wall with pygmy puffskeins. I think they need more air and light." She gets up to stir the soup.

"Well, I'd let Fred and George bring them here but you know what would happen with Crookshanks." I shake my head.

"Yeah." Angie brings two bowls of soup over to the table and we begin to eat.

I am so hungry. I look up as I finish my soup and pick up my sandwich. Angie is staring at me like I have suddenly become a hippogriff. I swallow. "What?"

"Sorry. It just looked like you were channeling Ron there for a moment." She chuckles.

"Oh. I guess, that now that I feel like eating, I need to eat..." I think about it as I finish my sandwich in four bites.

POP! POP!

I jump slightly as the twins apparate into the kitchen. "Excellent, lunch." George bolts to the stove and fills two bowls with soup. Turning towards the table, he hands Fred a bowl and sits down. I continue eating. The boys look over at me and their jaws drop, their spoons freezing in mid-air.

"What?" I ask, again.

Angie clears her throat and glares at Fred. He shakes himself. "Babies hungry, love?"

He and George tuck into their lunches.

"How is the nursery?" I ask.

"Finished." George answers with his mouth full.

"Great." I answer. "I think maybe after lunch, I might go up and take a nap."

"That's a great idea, Mione. You shouldn't overdo it." Fred answers, laying his hand on mine. "George and I have to take the bedding over to the Burrow for Mum. I'll check on you when I get back, alright?" He kisses my cheek. I smile and nod.

"I think, I will just go up to bed then." I stand and stretch, my back is so sore. Fred kisses me gently on the lips before I carefully walk up the steps to our room. The minute my head hits the pillow, the world fades away.

I wake in the dark. Fred is softly pushing the curls back from my face. I sit up. "What time is it?"

"Nine at night, love. I tried to wake you but you seemed so tired. Are you hungry?"

"No. I- I'm not hungry." I lay back down on the bed and whisper to Fred. "Come to bed?"

"Of course, love. Let me get your pyjamas and I'll hold you while you fall back asleep." He moves to get up off the bed.

"No." I grab his hand. "Ah. Maybe- uh, maybe we could just lay here. Together." I close my eyes.

"Whatever you need, Hermione." I open my eyes to Fred sweeping my hair back from my face again.

"What- what about what you need, Fred?" I blush and look away. "Do you …. need anything?"

He is quiet for a moment. "What are you getting at love? Are you offering to shag me senseless? Because that is something I'd be into but only if you want to."

I look at Fred who is looking at me with a cautious expression. "I think I am offering and I do want it. Really."

He is still staring at me with a wary expression. "Won't you be … uncomfortable?"

"I don't think so. We'll figure it out together. Please." I can see that he is torn but I don't really know what there is to be torn over. I am asking him to make love to me, why would I do that if I didn't want to? I think. Unless... I frown, drawing my eyebrows down together. Clumsily, I roll over and move to straddle his hips. His eyes grow wide and his hands fly to my hips. I can feel him holding me up as if he is afraid that I will fall. "Fred, are you afraid you'll hurt me or the babies?" I ask him softly.

"Yes." He whispers.

I lean down and lick his earlobe. "Love, I am pregnant-not made of glass. Love me. Please." My lips meet his and at first, I am doing all the work. I can tell the moment that he stops resisting because his hands run up to clasp me to him and his lips part. We reacquaint ourselves with one another for a few moments before I pull back to look down on him.

"If you're sure..." Fred trails of, looking nervous.

"I am." I state firmly before moving off of him to start pulling my clothes off. As I reach back to remove my bra, his large hands stop mine. I look up into his eyes. There is so much love and … reverence in his eyes that it takes my breathe away.

"Allow me." Fred removes the bra and softly kisses his way down my back before moving to kiss down the front of my body. He motions for me to lay down on the bed before removing my bottoms. The knickers he leaves for the moment before pulling his shirt and trousers off hurriedly. I reach for him but Fred gently pushes me back down on the bed.

He crawls up the bed in his boxers until he reaches my feet. He lifts my left foot first and kisses his way up my leg. Just before he reaches my core, he turns his attention to my right leg and repeats the motion. Fred comes back up to my core and nuzzles against my knickers.

"So wet." He mumbles against me before he pulls the fabric down and off. His mouth descends to kiss my apex gently before moving on to trail up the center of my body to my mouth. "I don't want to hurt you." Fred looks into my eyes, pleading.

I smile encouragingly. "We'll be fine. Kiss me."

His mouth drops to mine as he settles on top of me, the long line of his body pressed to mine. I can feel his hardness pressing against me through his boxers. We kiss and I can almost feel all of the love he feels for me pouring from his mouth.

I slide my hands into his boxers and push at them in a futile attempt to rid him of them. His lips curve into a smile against my lips. "Eager, love?" He chuckles.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley! I am a hormonal pregnant woman. It would be in your best interest to give me what I want." I try to convey my displeasure at his slow pace by glaring at him.

"Easy, Mione. Don't rush me. I've missed you, love and I want to take my time and enjoy this." I smile back at him and thread my hands into his gorgeous ginger hair.

"I love you,Fred." I pull his face to mine and kiss his lips. "I am so glad that you are doing this with me."

"Oh." I see the play of emotion in his eyes. He crushes me to him. " Love you, Mione. Truly. I am so happy to be doing this with you. You will be a great mum and a spectacular Weasley." Fred chuckles and pulls back to slip out of his underwear. He covers my body with his and takes my face in his hands. "You are so beautiful." I feel him enter my wet heat. "You look so unbelievably sexy, all round with my children." Thrust. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He mutters as his hips pump into mine.

I feel the heat building and fall over the edge just before he does. Fred keeps himself from collapsing on me and rolls over to lay next to me. His hands find my swollen stomach. I smile at him as his moves to lay his head on my stomach.

"Hey in there, boys. I love you. I can't wait to see you, to hold you in my arms."

"Fred, you can't assume that they will all be boys." I say, slightly irritated.

"Love, do you know something that I don't?" He lifts his eyes to mine but keeps his head on my belly.

"No. I don't know anything yet. But I just... I don't know how to explain it. I just don't think that they are all boys. I don't like not knowing but I just feel it."

"Hm." He goes back to rubbing my stomach. "If George loses... wow. How much longer until the mid-witch can tell what they are?"

"In another two months. And even when we know what we are having you aren't to tell George. I think I want him to have to wait it out. Serves him right for betting against me."

Fred slides off the bed to rummage in his trousers pockets. Finding what he was looking for, he crawls back up the bed to sit next to me. "Found this for your bracelet." He holds the tiny box out and I open it to find a tiny cat, a round cat with a smashed looking face. It looks slightly like Crookshanks. I look at Fred as he adds it to the bracelet for me.

"I wanted to remind him that he is still your protector and a part of our family. I know he is handling all the changes lately but I want him to be able to see the proof."

I am astounded, yet again, by Fred's caring and thoughtfulness. I throw my arms around him. "Thank you so much. You are so sweet, Fred Weasley."

"I know. It's tough being so dashingly handsome and thoughtful all at the same time." He smirks and I giggle, burrowing into the blankets and into his side before falling asleep.

* * *

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom

Shamrock

Prefect's Badge

Mommy

Cat


	7. July

A/N: Updated 7/2011

I'm hot. I feel like a small whale. Sitting at my desk at the Ministry, I look over at the framed photo of Fred and smile. Just a few more hours today and then I am free to go home. I sigh and turn my attention back to the report on my desk.

Two hours later, I sigh and stretch. My back is killing me. I seal the report and send it off to Kingsley. Standing, I take a few experimental steps. "Oh!" My left leg has fallen asleep below the knee. I grab onto the edge of my desk and wait for feeling to return.

KNOCK KNOCK. I look up at the doorway. "Ginny!" I am so excited to see my future sister-in-law.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" She rushes to my side and takes my elbow.

"Nothing. My leg just fell asleep, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I am going to take you to get some ice cream because Fred has been keeping you all to himself. Feeling better?" She looks me over as I take another test step.

"Yeah, much better. Do you think we could go see your mum after we get some ice cream? I have some questions for her. Where are we going to get ice cream?"

"Fortescue's. We can tell the boys that we're going to see Mum afterward. Wouldn't want Fred to worry, would we?" Ginny rolls her eyes and we giggle.

Ginny takes my bag and we walk down to the floo network hub together chatting and laughing. We floo over to the twins' flat and apparate down to the ice cream shop from there.

We're sitting at an outside table with our ice cream. The sun is getting unbearable. I shrug out of my ministry robes.

"How've been doing, Mione? You look amazing."

I roll my eyes. "Ginny, I look like a small whale. My ankles are so swollen. I feel awful."

"You're glowing, Mione. No wonder that brother of mine can't keep his hands off of you." She dissolves into giggles.

I glare at her. "How would you know?"

"You know my brothers, any time two or more of them are in a room together- they're gossiping." We both giggle now. "When will you know how many of those little monkeys are boys? Not that the world needs many more Weasley boys." She chuckles and shovels a huge bite of ice cream into her mouth.

"Next month."

"Fred showed up last week at the Burrow to talk to Dad. Did you know?" She looks at me, face cautious.

I know that the shock is clear on my face. "No. What did he see your dad about?"

"He wanted to talk to Dad about you seeing a mid-witch. He was worried that if the babies were born early that they might be better off in a Muggle hospital. Could they really be born early?" The worry is clear on her face.

"Ginny, they will probably born early. I am not worried. Our mid-witch is one of the best at St. Mungo's. She has delivered her fair share of multiples. Your Mum had the twins without Muggle medical intervention. Is that what he was talking to your Dad about? How his birth went?"

"Yeah. Dad was honest with him. It wasn't easy for Mum. But they were only two weeks early. Mum delivered them normally, just like any of the rest of us. I think he felt better when he left but I thought you might want to talk to him."

"Yes. I think I will. Thanks, Gin." I hug her tight. "I'm so glad that you're going to be my sister."

"Well, off to the Burrow? You alright to walk down to the shop?"

"I think so." I stand and throw my ministry robes over my arm. Ginny and I walk arm in arm back to the shop.

"Mum has been knitting up a storm, be prepared to be showered with booties and jumpers of every color." Ginny, giggling, holds the door open for me and we walk into the shop. We stop at the till to speak to George.

"Well, now. To what do we owe the honor of your presence, my dear little sisters?"

"I need to speak to Fred quickly. Is he around somewhere?" I scan the sales floor for his riot of ginger spikes.

"Looking for me, love?" His voice sounds in my ear and I turn to find Fred standing right behind me.

"I just wanted to see if you would take my bag with you. Gin and I are going to use the fireplace upstairs to floo over to the Burrow to see your Mum."

"Of course, love." He kisses my forehead and takes my bag from Ginny. "I'll see you there when I'm finished here, yeah? Everything all right?" Fred looks me over trying to find something wrong.

"I am fine, Fred. I just need to talk to your Mum. I'll see you later." I kiss his lips and turn to Ginny. We walk slowly up the stairs to the flat, seeing as I can only manage a waddle anymore, and floo to the Burrow. Ginny is waiting near the fireplace when I step out of the fireplace and into the lounge.

Molly calls from the kitchen, "In here, girls! I have tea and biscuits ready. Will the boys be coming for dinner too?"

I smile and waddle to the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley." She turns from the pots and pans that she had been setting to cook.

"Hermione, dear! Just look at you! You look radiant! You are absolutely glowing." She beams and bustles over to crush me to her. "Have a seat, dear. Do you need a couple of cushions?"

I look back at her, puzzled.

"I know when I was pregnant with the twins, I had to have a few cushions to help with the back pain."

"Oh, yes. Please. That was one of the things I came to ask you about. It has been so painful, trying to sit at my desk at work."

Molly conjures a seat cushion for the chair and motions me to sit. She then conjures another cushion which she slides in behind my back. I relax into the cushions and miraculously, feel no back pain!

"Amazing! Thank you!" Molly smiles at me and sits next to me while Ginny sits across from me. Ginny pours the tea and levitates the cups to us.

"So, Hermione. How have you been? You certainly look to be progressing well." Her face is beatific with the glow of a soon-to-be-Grandmum.

"I'm doing well. The babies are growing. I just feel a little sore and tired is all. Fleur is due any day now, isn't she?" I take a sip of my tea.

"Oh yes. I think she is two days past her due date but that happens with first babies."

"Hm. What was it like when you had Fred and George? Was it terrible and frightening?" I ask, watching Molly's face for any signs that she is sugar coating it. She isn't. I am not sure if that is better or worse.

"Well, the delivery was harder than the others, of course. But I had already had the three older boys. The twins.. ah. Well, Fred was first, of course. George was born second. George had to turn once Fred was delivered. All in all, it wasn't any more painful than the other deliveries. It just took longer. I remember when the healers were cleaning Fred, he howled. He howled and howled until George was cleaned and placed next to him. That first moment when they were placed next to each other, I swear those two opened their little eyes and looked right at one another. They were such peaceful and quiet babies- as long as they were together." Molly chuckles and I find myself smiling at the picture she paints.

"Were you put on bed rest at all?" I ask, with some trepidation.

"Oh no. I had the three older boys to care for during the day. I just tried to nap when they did and together we made it through. The twins were smaller than the other boys but not by much. I'm sure you'll be fine, Hermione." Molly pats my hand.

"I'll have Harry talk to the department head at St. Mungo's. The famous Harry Potter can tell them to take special care of the famous Hermione Granger." Ginny says, laughing. I glare at her but can't keep from joining in.

"I've already talked to Minister Shacklebolt about being able to take some time off. My assistant will be helping me work from home once it gets to be too much. I think we have the majority of the furniture up in the nursery. Angie and I are going to start making a list of all the necessities that we still need to tackle before the babies come. I need to have everything in place by October so that we are ready for anything."

"OH! That reminds me! I have the bedding sets that Fred and George brought over finished. Wait until you see them."

Ginny grins at me as her Mum bustles out of the room. "You'll love them. I promise." She reaches over and squeezes my hand as Molly hurries back into the room with four overflowing baskets stacked precariously on top of one another, forming an odd tower. They must be charmed. There is no way that they are staying upright of their own volition. Molly hums cheerfully to herself as she places the stack of baskets next to the table. She lays the crib blankets out on the table.

"This blue one Ginny and Arthur chose the design for. I charmed it with all the standard charms, Anti-suffocation, durability, inflammability..." The blanket is covered with golden bludgers drifting by and little flitting snitches.

"It's beautiful! Fred will love it." I smile and run my hand over the moving gold embroidery.

"This green one, is like the one that Charlie had when he was little." The green blanket has golden dragons gamboling across it.

"Amazing..." I murmur.

"And this burgundy one- this is my favorite." The blanket has golden roses blooming all over it. Perfect for a little princess.

"How did you know?" I look up at Molly with tears in my eyes.

"Well, it would be no fun at all if all you had were boys, wouldn't it?" She asks, evasively.

Ginny laughs. "Yeah, more Weasley boys are probably the one thing we don't need around here. I'll go completely mental if I don't have at least one niece who isn't part veela."

I snigger. "What else is in those baskets, Mrs. Weasley?" Her face lights up.

"Just a few things. I made some traveling blankets, booties, hats, jumpers, and mittens. I also brought out Freddie and Georgie's baby things that I had put aside for them. Just a few outfits that I thought they might want to look back at. Ronnie couldn't wear their infant clothes, of course, because he was so much bigger than they were when he was born." Molly begins to pile things on top of the blankets sitting on the table. A few things must mean something different to her than it does to me.

"Wow. Thank you!" I hug her from my chair. She beams and flicks her wand so that everything folds itself back into the baskets, which she levitates into the lounge.

"You're welcome, Hermione, dear. Ginny will you set the table? You just rest, Hermione. The less time you spend on your feet the better." I relax in my chair while Ginny and Molly set dinner out.

I just close my eyes when I hear voices out in the lounge. Fred, George, and Harry. Angie is traveling this week. I look expectantly towards the doorway to the the lounge. A moment later, Fred hurries into the kitchen.

"You alright, love?" He comes over to kiss me on the head before kneeling next to my chair and placing his hand on my belly.

"I'm fine. Really." I place my hand in his messy hair as he kisses my belly before laying his cheek on it.

"Hello in there, little ones. Daddy missed you today." I giggle as Fred lifts his cheek and places his palms flat on my belly.

Molly looks over from the food she is preparing to smile at Fred. She wipes at the corners of her eyes with her apron. "Oh Freddie! That's so sweet! Ah! My boy- going to be such a good father." She turns back to the food, sniffing.

Suddenly, my stomach feels odd. Like The babies are moving but more... BAM. I feel a funny sensation like a hard tap... from inside. I stare wide eyed at my stomach until I hear Fred's voice.

"What WAS that?" He looks frightened, his eyes wide and his voice high and squeaky.

"I think one of the babies just kicked." I answer raising my eyes to his.

"Really? Wicked!" His face lights up in a grin. "I wonder if they'll do it again. Hello in there. Daddy and Uncle Georgie perfected the most spectacular joke sweets ever today! They mute your voice. Perfect for slipping to annoying Slytherins." As Fred talks I watch my stomach wiggle like jelly as the babies move. It was more than a little unnerving. "HA! Did you see that George! They are so excited about pranks, the little dears. Sorry love, they must take after me. Georgie, come see if they will do it for you!"

Fred moves aside so that George can put his hand on my stomach. "This is weird, Fred. Hello in there." He taps his knuckles on my belly as if he is knocking before laying his palm back on my stomach. One of the babies kicks so hard that George's hand jumps. "WOAH!" The twins look at one another and say, together "Wicked!"

I am starting to feel like a freak show at the circus. "Alright, that is enough boys." The twins take their usual seats just as Arthur comes in from the lounge.

"Dad! George and I felt the babies MOVE!" Fred yells from his seat.

Arthur laughs. "Pretty spectacular, eh? I remember you and George used to kick up a storm when your mother was pregnant with you. It was almost as if you were trying to out do one another..." He chuckles again.

Everyone sits down to eat. Molly has made her famous Shepard's Pie. Mm. The smell of the food is making me ravenous. Curse the Weasley male's need to eat like a pig! Ginny giggles at me as I take a second helping.

"Weasley babies are like leaches aren't they?" She laughs. The others look offended.

"You're just jealous-" Fred begins.

"That you were a puny girl-" George continues.

"Who had to wear dresses and-" Fred jumps in.

"That we wouldn't let you play quidditch with us." George finishes.

"I was absolutely starving with all of the boys, Hermione, dear." Molly smiles. "They were all healthy sized babies. Ginny was dainty. Like a little fairy princess." Molly's eyes tear up as Ginny blushes and Harry smirks at her.

"You know, I bet Hermione is so hungry because she is carrying three boys." George states before stuffing his face.

Molly, Ginny and I roll our eyes. "Again with this, George?" I say. "I really think you should just give up on getting three nephews. Any one of them could be a girl, you know." George looks disturbed by this thought.

"What would we do with a girl? I am done with tea parties and dolls forever, thanks. No, Fred and I are going to teach his BOYS everything we know."

"George, you are setting yourself up for a fall. Really." I shake my head at him and take another bite of the amazing pudding Molly has made for desert.

"Granger, you are just trying to mess with my head. It won't work I tell you!"

I laugh at George. "If that's what you want to believe, George."

Fred turns to me, "Are you ready to go home, love? We have those baskets to get home and after I get you tucked in I need to run to the store for a moment."

"Yes." I yawn. "I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy. Let's go. Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Weasley. Good night, everyone."

Fred shrinks the baskets of baby items and places them in his pocket before stepping into the green flames. I follow and step out of the fireplace and into the empty lounge. I trudge upstairs to our room. Fred is probably putting the baskets into the nursery. I lay on the bed fully clothed and the minute my head hits the pillow- I am asleep.

I wake to the bed moving sometime later. It's dark out so it must be late. I turn towards Fred's side of the bed. "Fred?" I rub my eyes and blink. He is slipping in on his side of the bed, wearing those Canons boxers again.

"I changed you into your Canons shirt and you didn't wake but now you wake up when I try to get in bed." He ruffles my hair. "Come here you, let's get some sleep." Fred lays down and tucks me into his arms. I smile and drift off to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

Morning dawns bright and early. I roll over to see Fred watching me sleep. "What?"

"I was debating waking you. I thought you might want to eat before work."

"That is probably a good idea. Are you opening today?" I stretch and slide out of bed.

"Yes, I am. Do you need me for something today? Maybe I could bring you lunch?" He is smiling excitedly at the prospect of lunch with me. He begins to pull out his clothes and get dressed.

"Sounds great, Fred." I finish pulling my clothes on, including my new favorite jeans, maternity jeans with a large panel of adjustable elastic in front. Thank Merlin for elastic! Once I am dressed for the day, I slip on my ministry robes. After pulling my hair up into a bun and brushing my teeth I go down to the kitchen to get my work bag and a quick bite to eat before flooing to work.

Fred has eggs and toast already set out on plates at the table. At my chair he has orange juice and my vitamins waiting for me. "Thank you, Fred. I really should work on my household magic. I won't be much of a mother if I can't even feed my children." I drop into my chair and push the food around my plate.

"Love, I'm sure we'll manage one way or another. But if you really want to learn, Mum's the witch to ask. Maybe we could go over to the Burrow after you finish at work. I'll bring you lunch and then I'll meet you in your office when you're ready to floo to the Burrow. Sound good?"

I smile, feeling instantly better. "Thank you. That sounds wonderful. I have a meeting with Kingsley this afternoon to discuss the ethics of werewolf rights but other than that, it should be an uneventful day." I finish my food and take the vitamins with the last of my juice. "See you at lunch!" I kiss him lightly. "Love you." I touch his face briefly before grabbing my bag and flooing to the Ministry of Magic.

I waddled slowly to the lift and then to my office. I transfigure two pieces of parchment into two cushions and use them to pad my chair. I smile and sit experimentally then sigh, sinking into the cushions. Heaven! I slide my feet up onto the foot stool under my desk and turn my attention to the short stack of memos in my in box.

Lunch time comes quickly and I clean a space on my desk. KNOCK KNOCK! I look up at the doorway and see Fred standing in the doorway holding a picnic hamper. "Ready for a break?" He grins and pulls the visitors chair up to the desk. "How was your morning?" He begins to set out food and drinks on my desk.

"It's been fine now that I've padded my chair so that my back doesn't hurt."

"How have the little ones been?" He smiles and pats my stomach.

I feel the strange squirmy, bumping sensation. "They WERE quiet until SOMEONE woke them." He and I laugh. "What did you bring?" I ask excitedly.

"I brought salad, fruit, sandwiches, and juice. AND if you behave yourself, I even brought you a special gift." His face lights up with a mischievous smile.

"How was everything at the shop this morning, Fred?" I ask while putting dressing on the little container of salad that he hands me. I take a bite and look at him waiting for his answer.

"It was … eventful. We had a situation this morning." He laughs. "The pygmy puffs. I don't know how it happened but they escaped this morning. I had to call George down from the flat to help me find them all. I think they may have been staging some kind of protest about their living quarters." He frowns, looking pensive.

"Angelina told me that she thought that they needed a better place to live." I continue eating the delicious salad.

"Did she? I wonder where else we could put them... maybe in Ron's room at the Burrow?" He jokes.

"I don't know. They can't come to our house. You know what Crookshanks would do to the poor dears." I think about the pygmy puffs.

"Maybe you and George could build a small building for them behind the Burrow? Like the chicken coop but with little cages inside and lots of windows so that they could get lots off light."

"That's an brilliant idea, love!" Fred grins hugely. "That way they won't be stuck in that cramped storage room!" He stuffs half of a sandwich into his mouth.

"Did you see all the things Mum sent home with us yesterday?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"She showed Ginny and I the bedding sets that she had finished. She said that everything else in the baskets was either something you wore as a baby or the things that she recently knitted for the triplets." I take a bite of my sandwich as Fred begins his second.

"We can sort it all and put it away this weekend, right? And then maybe we could take Mum and Ginny to the baby store..." He trails off.

I sigh. "I suppose. I am just overwhelmed by all the things that we will need for the babies. But I am sure your mum and Ginny would love to help out." I smile at him weakly.

"One more month until we get to see our little ones again." Fred smiles brightly. "I'm so excited!"

I laugh lightly and reach for a strawberry. "Of course you are. George shouldn't get his hopes up though. I have a feeling that he will be disappointed." I smirk at Fred thinking of George's face when he realizes that he has lost a bet.

"You look truly scary when you have that look on your face, love. Thinking about George losing the bet you two have going?" He smirks.

"How did you know?" I look at him shocked that he could tell what I'd been thinking about.

"That's the same look I see on George's face when we pull a prank on someone. I think we're finally starting to influence you. Excellent." He chuckles as I glare at him.

I take another strawberry. "So, what is my surprise?" He chuckles again.

"Changing the subject, are we? Here you go. Here is your surprise." He hands me a palm sized square box. I cock and eyebrow at him. He rolls his eyes. "Open it, go on."

I open the box and see a bar of my favorite Honeyduke's Chocolate. "Look under it." Fred says, leaning forward. I lift the bar of chocolate and place it in my desk drawer for another time before turning my attention back to the box. Looking into it, I see a little charm in the bottom. I laugh. "What is this symbolic of, Fred?" I ask as I lift the silly little charm out of the box and hand it to him to add to my bracelet.

"It's for the first time that the babies moved and recognized their Daddy." He smooths his hand over my abdomen. "It's a monkey for the barrel of monkeys we have here." He taps lightly on my stomach and the babies thump back at him. He smiles.

"They recognized George too. Maybe they can't tell the difference between you two." I laugh.

He looks stricken for a moment before smiling. "No, they just know that George is good people and that they should like Daddy's other half. Now, I bet if Ron tried that, they wouldn't like his as much."

I roll my eyes at him before checking the clock. "I had better prepare to go see Kingsley." I kiss his lips lightly. "You'll meet me here at five, then?" I ask as Fred clears away the remnants of our lunch.

"Of course, love. I will be right here wait for you at five and we can floo to the Burrow together. I love you, Mione. And you too, little ones." He bends down to kiss the swell of my belly. "I'm off to check on George then. I will tell him about your pygmy puff idea too. Later." And then Fred is gone out the door and presumably heading for the floo hub.

I turn back to the task at hand and gather my werewolf research. My meeting with Kingsley should go well. We have been working on the "Remus Lupin Werewolf Rights Decree." It is to be the greatest werewolf rights legislation ever. It will make Wolfsbane Potion available at no cost to werewolves all across Britain and will make it illegal for anyone to discriminate against a known werewolf as long as the werewolf in question has been taking the potion and has proof of it. It has been the crowning achievement to my work here in the department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Once this has been passed and enacted, I will be able to focus on the House Elves. I slide all of my research into my bag and leave my office for the lift.

Almost four hours later, I waddle slowly back to my office, smiling brightly. Everything is in line for the passage of the RLWRD. I think of Remus' sacrifice and am glad that something good is going to come out of it. I scurry back to my office to put away my files before Fred comes to take me to the Burrow. I walk into my office and open my bag. I begin sending the files off to file themselves with my wand. As the last of the files slide into place and the drawers shut, I hear a knock at my door. I turn to find Fred smiling at me.

"Ready, princess?" He reaches for my bag.

I nod. "I think so." I follow him out the door. Fred takes my hand and we walk together to the lift and then to the floo hub. I step in first and Fred follows me.

I step out of the fireplace at the Burrow and walk into the kitchen. I find Ginny sitting at the table paging through a copy of Witch Weekly. "Hi Ginny. Mrs. Weasley."

Molly turns and hugs me tightly. "How are you, Hermione dear?"

"Good. I feel much better today. I put some cushions on my chair at work. It is like night and day."

Molly nods, knowingly. "A cup of tea, dear?" She turns back to the stove to levitate the tea set over to the table and fill the tea pot with water.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I rub my belly trying to rub away the long day and the tension in my body.

"Call me Mum, dear." Molly brings me a cup of tea and a small plate of biscuits before sitting across from me. "Now dear, what can I do for you today?" She lifts her own tea cup to her lips and sips as she regards me closely.

"I want to learn more household magic. Cooking, cleaning and the like. I just feel like I should know how to take care of my home and family the magic way. Fred tends to do most of the cooking and I had been doing the cleaning the Muggle way until I couldn't anymore." I look down at my enlarged abdomen, embarrassed that I am already a failure as a mother, even before the children have been born.

"No need to look so down, Hermione. You're the brightest witch of your age! You'll catch on quickly, I dare say." Molly pats my hand. "I should have some books on household spells around from when Arthur and I were first married. I wasn't always so skilled at domestic magic you know."

Ginny looks up from her magazine to smile at me. "It's all pretty easy, Mione. If my brothers can pick the spells up then you can too." She looks around the kitchen, confused. "I thought I heard Fred come in with you?"

I scan the room myself. No Fred in sight. "He did come with me. I wonder where he's run off to."

I shake my head. No use dwelling on it. He'll turn up. "Those spell books, mum?" I ask Molly, hopeful.

"Oh! Of course, Hermione dear. I'll go look through the potions cabinet in the pantry now and see if I can find them for you. But you have to promise to be careful. You need to keep of you feet and try not to over do it." She hustles off to the pantry and I can hear her digging for the books.

"So, how are you holding up, Mione?" Ginny sets her magazine down and leans on the table as she looks me over.

"I'm alright. It isn't easy but I'm still able to go in to work. I don't know how much longer that will be happening." I sigh and rub my hands over my belly. The babies begin to kick. I giggle. It is SUCH a strange feeling.

Ginny's eyes light up. "Are they kicking?" She asks, animatedly. I nod. "May I?" She squeals, moving her hand toward my stomach.

I smile and nod. "Of course, Gin. You are their aunt after all."

She places both hands on my stomach and stares intently at them, as if willing them to move. I wait, holding my breath, to see if they move for Ginny. Suddenly, there is a tiny BUMP BUMP at her hand. One of the babies is kicking lightly at Ginny's hand. Tears well up in my eyes. It's so sweet. I just can't help it. Ginny's eyes flash up to meet mine.

"Wow! That is amazing." Ginny sits back in her chair. "So, do you still think I have a niece hiding in there?" She giggles.

"I know it sounds odd but I really do Ginny." I smile and run my hands over my stomach again. "I just know. It makes no sense, really. It's not even like me. To "just know"." I sigh and shake my head.

Molly bustles back into the room with an enormous teetering stack of books. "I'll just put these in the lounge by the fireplace, dear. Fred can carry them home for you. I should get everything ready for us to eat. Arthur and the boys will be home soon." She begins sending dishes flying in every direction- sometimes not even watching where her wand is pointed. I hope that someday I will be as good at household magic. Just as the last of the dishes is set upon the table I hear voices. Ginny, Molly and I all turn to look at the garden door. Arthur, Ron and Harry bustle in talking animatedly about some ministry business.

Ron sees me sitting at the table and smiles, "Hey, Hermione! Are you and Fred here for dinner? What's he doing out in the garden with all that stuff?"

I frown and turn to Ginny. "The garden?" Ginny jumps up and looks out the window.

"He is out there with a parchment. Taking measurements, it looks like." She reports back to us all.

"Oh, he and George were looking for a place to house the pygmy puffs. The little dears staged a coup the other day and were running loose in the shop and up in the flat. I thought maybe they should build a home for them out here where they can have sunshine and fresh air. Like the chicken coop but different. More like rabbit hutches inside a shed." Harry and Ron look at me, impressed.

"You're bloody brilliant, Hermione!" Harry exclaims.

"Ronald, please go tell Fred that dinner is ready." Molly gestures for everyone to sit as she waves her wand sending a stack of dishes into the sink and sets them to washing themselves. Ron rolls his eyes and slowly walks to the door. "NOW, Ronald."

He disappears out the door. Everyone sits down at the table. "Molly, this looks delicious." Arthur says reaching for the roast.

Then we all hear, "OY! FRED! FOOD! NOW!" And Ron walks in the garden door. We all stare at him.

"What? I thought you wanted him to know it was time to eat!" Ron plops down in his chair and begins to pile food on his plate. Ginny and I look at each other and begin to laugh.

Just then Fred comes in, dusting himself off. "What's so funny? I wasn't even here and I know this lot doesn't deserve laughter like that." He kicks Ron's chair as he walks by and takes his usual chair, across from mine. Turning to Harry he says, "Hiya, Harry. How's things? Keeping busy?" Fred is smirking like he knows something that we don't.

Harry turns slightly pink. Fred must know something. "Oh, yeah. Got LOADS to do, you know."

Fred chuckles before turning to his mum. "Amazing as always, mum." She blushes but we all know how much she loves compliments from her sons.

"How are things at the shop, Fred? Hermione said you and George had a little uprising among the pygmy puffs?" Arthur asks, reaching for the potatoes.

"The little devils are driving us mad. Next thing we know they'll be trying to get Hermione to pass Puff Protection Legislation. Mental little blighters." He shakes his head and takes another bite of potatoes. "Mione thinks we should move them out here and build them a house out in the garden. I was looking out in the garden and I think there is room. George and I would do all the building and make sure they were taken care of. What do you think, dad? Can we move our pygmy puff breeding operation out here?" He turns to Arthur and Molly, expectantly.

"I don't see why not. You'd have to gnome proof, of course. Wouldn't want the little scoundrels sneaking in and wreaking havoc." Arthur turns back to his dinner.

Fred beams at me and I can't help but smile back.

"When is your next midwitch appointment, Hermione?," Molly asks.

"Next month. We'll get prenatal pictures again then." I answer without taking my attention off of my plate. I am so hungry but it's difficult to eat much as most of my stomach area in taken up with the babies. I sigh and put down my fork.

I relax in my chair and listen to the conversation ebb and flow around me. Molly serves the cake and passes me a new cup of tea. As the conversation begins to wind down, I stifle a yawn with my hand.

"Tired, love?" Fred asks, with a doting expression on his handsome face.

"Sorry. I should probably call it a night." I blush.

Fred helps me out of the chair and over to the fireplace after our good nights. He shrinks the books Molly has set out for me and we floo home. Once home, I begin the slow climb upstairs to our room. I make it to our room and sit on the bed to attempt to remove the shoes that I can no longer see or reach.

"Need some help?" I turn to see my Puckish fiance leaning against the door frame. He comes to kneel in front of me. "Allow me." Giving me a roguish smile, he begins to remove my shoes and my day clothes. I curl up under the duvet, nude, because it is just too hot for anything else. Fred joins me a moment later in his Cannons boxers. He spoons his body against my back and I begin to drift off to sleep. Just as I begin to lose consciousness, I hear him whisper in my ear. "Love you, Hermione. And the little monkeys. So much." What a beautiful thing to hear, I smile to myself just as sleep overtakes me.

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom

Shamrock

Prefect's Badge

Mommy

Cat

Monkey


	8. August

A/N: I am so glad everyone is sticking with this story! A shout out goes out to Ms. Binka Fudge who has long been a good friend and a fave reviewer. YOU NAILED IT GIRL! (mostly, ;) ) You all will see what I mean when we get to that point. Which will be soon if everyone keeps liking Fred and Hermione and this crazed journey that they are on. Oh and Jelly Babies are real. My friend from Ireland sends them to me sometimes. Oh man, the black current ones are my fave- any UK fans can feel free to send me some. ;) Updated 7/2011

Ugh. My mouth is so disgusting feeling it is as if a hippogriff has been roosting in there. Oh! I attempt to sit up so that I can go to the loo. No. Not going to happen. I sigh and reach for my wand. I send my patronus slipping and sliding down the stairs. Seconds after the sleek little otter is out of sight, I hear feet thundering up the stairs. Fred comes sprinting into the room.

"What is it, love? Are you alright?" He rushes to the bed and leans over me to examine me for injuries or some sign that the babies are in peril. I roll my eyes.

"You could have apparated, you know." I scowl at him because this is his fault. He did this to me and right now, I hate him for it. Hermione Granger- stuck in her own bed. The humiliation. "I can't get up, Fred. I am stuck." More angry glaring. "You WILL get me out of this bed and on my own two feet or I will see to it that the body part responsible for my current condition goes missing."

To his credit, Fred doesn't flinch or crack a smile. He's learned quickly that the pregnancy hormones have turned me into a Jekyll and Hyde monstrosity.

"Let me help you, love." His large, warm hands slide under me and slowly help me right myself. Once I'm standing, Fred places an arm around my back and slowly helps me to the lavatory door. "I'll just get your clothes while you're in there."

He carefully kisses my forehead before closing the door on me. I waddle to the toilet. This is hell. Dante's Infero, Hades' Underworld, the Mayans tortures- NOTHING could ever be as hellish as this. Ugh. I waddle back out the door once I have finished my business and brushed my teeth. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I try to dress myself. I slip the long, breezy maternity dress over my head and sigh. No more trousers for me. Last week was my last week to actually go in to my office. I had to give in and move all of my files and work to the home office because I could no longer make the journey to work. I very nearly put myself into pre-term labor.

Fred kneels at my feet and slips on the new sandals I was forced to purchase due to the swelling from this pregnancy. He looks up into my face, worried. "Do you need anything else or would you like to eat?"

I think. What else do I need to do before we can leave for our mid-witch appointment? "Could you brush my hair? The brush is on the bed side table."

Fred returns with the brush. He begins to hum something that sounds like one of the Weird Sisters' songs from the Yule Ball. I can't help smiling.

"There, nearly done. Just one final touch I think." Fred retrieves a ribbon from my cabinet and proceeds to tie my hair back for me. What would I do without him in this unbearable heat?

He surveys his handy work and deems it acceptable. "I have breakfast for you downstairs." Taking my hand, Fred apparates us to the lounge where he deposits me on the couch. A moment later he returns from the kitchen with a glass of juice, my vitamins and some jam on toast.

"Thank you." I manage a weak smile in return. The toast and juice are soon gone. I need to eat smaller amounts more often now that the babies have taken up all the space where my stomach once was. "Ready." Again, Fred helps me off the couch.

"Are you excited, Mione?" He looks like his is trying to curb his enthusiasm.

I chuckle. That is just so like Fred. "I am. I'm quite ready to be proven right." I smile smugly as we make our way over to the fireplace.

"We shall see, right, love?" Fred laughs out loud as we step into the bright green flames on our way to St. Mungo's.

Once in the examination room, Fred begins to jitter and bounce. You can feel the excitement pouring off of him in waves. After several minutes, the mid-witch enters.

"Hello, Fred. Hermione. How are you feeling? I see you have reached the point where you can no longer lay on your back, yes?" I nod. If I lay on my back for more than a moment, I faint. That was not at all what I expected pregnancy to be like.

"Let me run a quick diagnostic scan and then we will dive right in." She runs her wand over me from head to toe, then in reverse. "Well, everything certainly looks good. Now, any pain or excessive swelling?" I shake my head "no". "Here we go then. The moment of truth is upon us." The midwitch smiles brightly and Fred moves to stand beside me and hold my hand.

"We'll start at the bottom, yeah?" She begins the wand work over my stomach and we all turn to the image from inside my womb that is being projected on the wall. "Baby A. Well, he's not a shy one is he?" She turns to Fred and he grins hugely. Our son is head down and therefor, presenting his bottom and private area to the mid-witch. Oh my.

"Baby A is looking very good. Now, next to him- also head down-" She changes her angle to get a better look. "Baby B... AH! There we are. He's quite the strapping lad, isn't he?" Baby B looks slightly rounder and heavier but still tiny. "Now for Baby C." The picture moves again. "Oh my word. Baby C is transverse. So this one is laying across the top, over the other two. And their front is facing down. Maybe I can get it to turn." The mid-witch sets her wand down and prods gently at the top of my enormous stomach. I feel the wriggling sensation and the mid-witch smiles. "That should do it. Now. For Baby C." She resumes her wand work and I can instantly see what Baby C is.

Fred appears completely stunned. I grin hugely and prepare to celebrate my victory.

The mid-witch turns to Fred with a Cheshire grin, "Congratulations on your first daughter, Fred."

"I told you!" I yell, triumphantly. "Just look at her, Fred! She is so small. Like a tiny fairy princess."

My eyes well with tears and I begin to cry. Fred finally snaps out of the trance.

"She's beautiful, love. You were right, of course." He kisses the back of my hand and resumes staring at the image of our little princess.

Twenty minutes later, we are walking to the atrium with the pictures of the children in our hands.

"Remember, you are NOT to tell ANYONE about the babies. I want George to be surprised. You wouldn't want me to have to hex your bits, would you?" I grin wickedly.

"Yes, love. No telling anyone our news." We're still grinning like mad when we step out of the fireplace at the Burrow to find Ginny, Angelina and Molly waiting in the lounge for us. They jump up as we step into the room.

"Where are the pictures of my precious grand babies?" Molly rushes forward with her hand out. Fred and I hand her the moving photos.

"OH! How precious! Aren't they just darling, Ginny?" We all adjourn to the kitchen and the table for some tea and cake. Molly turns back to me, "How will you keep the sexes a secret, dear? George will be determined, you know." She chuckles and serves the tea.

Angelina laughs, "Yeah, Hermione. Why do you think I am here? He's convinced that he can get someone to slip."

"I've had quite a lot of time to think about it, Angie. No one knows so far but Fred, the mid-witch and I. I'm sorry but no one else is going to know and if Fred so much as gives George a hint, he will be sleeping out in the garden." I give Fred a good, hard glare. He should know by now that the hormones have made me more than a little wicked.

"I won't tell him, sweetheart. I promise." Fred takes my hand and rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand. "You know I won't let it slip, love."

I give Fred a small smile before turning to Molly. "Mum, you wouldn't have any pumpkin ice cream, would you?" Everyone chuckles as Molly goes to fix my new favorite food. Pumpkin ice cream with Jelly Babies on top of a drizzle of Marshmallow crème. It's amazing.

Ginny refreshes my tea. "So, how are we supposed to know what to get for the babies if you won't tell us what they are?" She grins at me.

"I want to keep all three of them in neutral colors mostly, Gin. It'll keep us from having to worry about different clothes for everyone." Ginny pouts at me but I'm determined. "Alright, what will you do about work once the babies come?"

I sigh. "Well, Minister Shacklebolt has given me leave to work from home for as long as I need to and I have two weeks of holiday time that I can use when they first come home. But I am going to have to look for someone to stay with them at some point. I just don't know yet." I spoon some of the heaven in a bowl to my mouth. Ginny and Molly exchange looks. I look between them, wondering what silent communication is passing between them.

"Hermione, the triplets could come here during the day or I could watch them at your home. The children are all grown now and I don't have nearly enough to do these days. I'd love to watch the little ones so you could go to the ministry during the day." I look at Fred, who is silently pleading with me to agree and quickly.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Mum. That would be wonderful. We really appreciate it. If anyone can handle three infants it would be you." Fred catches my eye and gives me a grateful look.

Molly smiles brightly at me, "Is the nursery finished, dears?"

I blush. "Not quite. I plan on putting the last of the clothes into the cabinets tomorrow. We still need to do a few other small things but I think we're nearly ready. I've been studying the spell books on household magic and the three books I purchased on Magical Birthing."

"Have you decided who will be in the birthing room with you, Hermione? Harry mentioned yesterday that he'd been over to talk to the department head because he and Ron were worried about you. The department head said something about waiving the support persons limit for you since your parents can't be present. Had you thought about it yet?"

"I have." I look at Fred. He's giving me a confused look, he doesn't know where I am going with this. "I would really appreciate it if you'd be there with me, Mum." I take Molly's hand. She tears up immediately.

"Oh! Of course, dear!" She begins to dab at her tears.

"Who else, Hermione?" Angie asks, smirking at me. She was the one who suggested my next "support person", although the support is not for me.

"George." I say his name and let it hang there. Everyone but Angie gapes at me.

"Why George?" Fred asks, softly. He looks absolutely stunned by my choice.

"For you. You should have him there to help you through it." I pause. "And I want to see his face when our bet is decided." Everyone laughs.

"Thank you, love. I don't deserve you. You're so thoughtful." Fred kisses my hand and begins to work his way up my arm when Ginny jumps up.

"I'm going for a walk. People EAT at this table, you know!" Fred and I chuckle at her retreating form.

"Well, love, are you ready to return home? I'm sure you'll want to rest this afternoon." I nod and say my good byes. Fred leads me to the fireplace and we floo home. Once in bed, we lay there in a cocoon of comfort. We lay on our sides facing one another. Fred's hands are placed reverently on my stomach.

"Fred, I think our house needs a name."

"Why?" He chuckles at me and sweeps a stray lock of hair back behind my ear.

"Bill lives at Shell Cottage and your parents have the Burrow. Our haven should have a name."

"What do you suggest, Mione?" He scoots closer to me to have better access to the small of my back, which he rubs in soothing circles as we talk.

"I was thinking something like Rose Cottage. It is not truly a cottage but it is covered in climbing roses. And I have a feeling that our little girl will not be Rose Weasley." I smile at the thought of my new favorite girl's name.

"Sounds absolutely spiffing, love." Fred laughs. "Have you given names any thought?"

"Yes! I think I want to honor Ron and Harry with the boys' middle names. You all have middle names for your uncles, don't you?"

"Yeah, although Ron did not get the best one." Fred chuckles again. "Ronald and Harry. Excellent. First names?"

"I've been looking through the name books I bought. I want them to be able to shorten them easily. I was thinking Asher or Oliver."

"I don't know..." He frowns. "It has to sound right with the middle name you want love."

"Oliver Harry Weasley. It isn't bad, really."

"Alright but not Asher. Try again, love."

"What about Aiden? It comes from the Gaelic, meaning little fire. Certainly fits a Weasley." I ponder the name. "Aiden Ronald Weasley. Hmm."

"We may need to think on it for a while longer, Hermione. Did you have a name chosen for our little princess?" His hands cover the top of my belly.

"Georgia." I smile at him. Poor Fred was not expecting that.

"Georgia? You want to name our daughter after … George?" His face splits into a huge grin and he begins to laugh. "Well, that's both thoughtful and cheeky. I'm so proud of you, love!" He continues to laugh as he peppers my face with kisses.

"Hmm. Maybe Georgia Charlotte Weasley? Hm." I tap my chin with my fingertip as I ponder the name.

"Hermione, the BOYS get named for their uncles. Ginny's middle name is Molly. After Mum." Fred is laughing so hard he is crying.

I giggle softly, then yawn.

"Alright. That's enough baby naming for tonight. The future Mrs. Weasley needs her sleep." He turns off the lights and hugs me to his chest. I drift off to sleep feeling safe and loved. This is the way it was meant to be.

The next morning dawns hot and bright. I open my eyes to see Fred bustling into the room with a tray and some parchment and a quill. "Morning, love. I made you a little breakfast. I couldn't wake you for a bite of dinner last night so I made a little extra." He places the tray on the bedside table to have his hands free to help me to sit against a pile of pillows. "Comfortable?" I nod and he places my tray on my lap before sitting at my feet with the parchment and quill. "I thought we'd make a list of what we still need to do for the babies."

I pause mid-bite and gape at him. It's unusual to see him so business like at home. I swallow before I respond. Thinking of the things still left on my original to-do list, I recite them for Fred.

"We need to finish putting the clothes away in the cabinets, put labels on all the shelves and drawers, open the nappies and put them on the changing table shelves, sorted by size... we need to make up the baby beds with the clean linens, the mobile needs charmed in the center of the ceiling, and we need to set up the baby monitor as a back up to supersensory charms." I take another bite of my breakfast, watching Fred write furiously.

"I thought you said there were only a "few little things" left, Mione." He chuckles, knowing me well enough to know that I tend to understate things. "Where should we start?" He vanishes my empty breakfast tray and helps me to the bathroom.

"Let's go into the nursery and start with the clothes." I disappear into the loo and go about my business, brushing my teeth thoroughly before rejoining Fred. He helps me to the nursery and into the rocking chair next to the cabinets.

"What would you like done first, love?"

"If you could bring in the last of the baskets from your mum, I will charm the labels." I smile up at him.

I set to work labeling the shelves and drawers in the cabinets. A teetering tower of baskets sways into the room. I hear Fred's voice coming from the giant pile of infant clothes. "Mione, what IS all of this? I thought you we put away most of the things from Mum?" He sets the baskets down near me and begins to sort the clothes into the correct places.

"We did." I answer, wryly. "Then she sent more over with Harry and Ginny last week. There. Cabinets are labeled." I smile and turn my attention to the changing tables. I label each of the shelves by nappy size or what items belong there then put the nappies on the appropriate shelves. I love magic.

Fred puts the last tiny shirt away. "Finished. Looks like the changing tables are done, the labeling is done, and the clothes are put away. Next?" He asks, brows raised.

"If you want to put the clean linens on the beds that would be wonderful. They are in that basket on the first bed." I point the way for him and Fred sets to getting it done. I accio the mobile from the top of one of the cabinets and work on simultaneously levitating it into place and using a super sticking charm to affix it to the ceiling.

Fred looks up from putting the linens on the second bed. "Wow, love! Where did the mobile come from?"

"It came in the owl post the other day. A gift from Professor McGonagall." I smile. The mobile is a work of art. The whole thing is around four feet across and moves without a breeze or a motor once the charm on it is activated. It is covered in memories of Hogwarts. There is a snitch, a bludger, a beater's bat, the sorting hat, Hagrid's hut, a twinkling star for Astronomy, a beautiful flower for Herbology, the Gryffindor lion, a broom, a book, and various other things each moving and sparkling. Right in the center of the mobile is the Hogwarts Castle. It's windows flickering with candle light. Every piece looks to be made of paper but it is still amazing. Any child would be enthralled with it.

"Beds are ready." Fred is waiting for the next task.

"We need to set up the monitor my parents sent. It is in the box on the bookshelf." He retrieves the box and I open it.

"Alright, this piece with the screen goes in our room on my bedside table. Plug it into the wall there." I hand him the monitor screen while looking at the rest of the directions. When Fred returns, I hand him the other piece. "This is the camera. Plug it in over in that corner and place it on the bookshelf pointing this way. It should cover the whole room if we do that."

"So what is this baby monitor thing supposed to do?" Fred asks as he is reaching to place the camera on the bookshelf.

"It is a wireless camera that sends the pictures it is recording to the screen near our bed so we can see what is going on in here and hear it. I thought it would be better to be able to see them, you know, in the case of accidental magic." I put the box into the bin and push myself up out of the rocker.

Fred rushes to my side. "Careful, love. Ready for lunch?" He helps me down the stairs to sit in the lounge. "Want to eat while we watch that disc you got from your mum?" Fred moves to the kitchen and I hear him bustling around in there before he returns with a glass of water and a sandwich for me and a leaning tower of sandwiches for himself.

"Sure. It is one of my favorite movies. It's a classic." He puts the disc in and hits play. As I nibble at my sandwich, Fred devours half of his.

"So, what is this movie called?" He reaches for his butterbeer.

"The Importance of Being Earnest."

"That's a strange title. What is it about?"

"Two men who, at different times, pretend to be called Earnest to win the affections of the ladies they are falling in love with. It's based on a play by Oscar Wilde."

"Who?" He looks at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"He was a Muggle writer. From Ireland." I finish my sandwich and try to get comfortable on the couch. Fred sees me struggling to find a comfortable place on the couch and turns to lay on the couch and pulls me into his open legs so that I can lean my back on his chest. His hands absently find my stomach and lazily trace patterns across it as we watch the silly love story unfold on the television.

"Hermione. Love, it's time to eat. Aren't you hungry, sweetheart?" I open my eyes to see Fred, knelt down next to the sofa, trying to coax me awake. When did I fall asleep I wonder? Frowning, I try to remember what I last saw. The gentlemen singing to the ladies. I must have fallen asleep before the end. Bollocks. Fred reaches to help me sit up on the sofa. "Feeling better? You must have been tired. I have your dinner for you." A tray sits on the side table that has been pulled in front of me.

"Thank you, Fred." I lean in an kiss him lightly. "What have you made?" I smile at him as he joins me on the sofa.

"I made you a salad. I thought you might like something cool, seeing how uncomfortable the heat has been making you. I don't eat many myself, so I had to floo Ginny for help." He laughs. "She put all kinds of things in it. I'm a little worried about how it will taste but she promised it would be good." He looks at his food skeptically.

I lift my fork and examine the salad in my bowl. There are strawberry slices, blueberries, lettuce, bits of chicken breast and what looks like a poppy seed dressing. I take a bite. "Mmm. This is PERFECT, Fred!" I quickly finish my small salad and as I place the bowl back on the tray I notice a box. "What's this?" I reach for the tiny familiar looking box.

Fred chuckles. "It's just a little something to commemorate the day."

Opening the box, I find a tiny silver fairy with crown and wand and even jeweled wings. "Is this-?" I look up at Fred. He reaches into the box, takes the charm and proceeds to attach it to my bracelet.

"A fairy princess." He chuckles lightly as he places his hand on my belly. "How about a bath, love? I know it'll be warm but it might help your back after your nap on the sofa." Fred's other hand rubs gently at my back.

"Sounds wonderful, but you'll have to help, of course." I sigh. That's right, Hermione Granger can't even bathe herself anymore. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"It would be my honor to assist you with your bath milady." Fred sweeps a courtly bow and I smack him lightly on the arm. Always the joker.

Fred helps me up off from the sofa and then upstairs to the master bathroom. He conjures me a chair to sit in while he runs the bath for me. Sighing, I begin to pull the maternity dress over my head. I can barely undress myself. How humiliating. Fred helps me with my undergarments and motions me back into the chair so that he can undress. I sigh.

"Mione?" I look up at Fred. "How are you feeling, love?" I continue to stare at him, uncomprehending. How do I feel in regards to what, exactly?

Fred winks at me and begins to slowly pull his t-shirt up and over his head. What on Earth? He smiles his crooked smile and slides his hand down his chest to his trousers. My jaw drops. Fred is looking me right in the eyes as he removes his trousers.

"Are you alright, love?" He asks with fake innocence. Then my heart slams into my throat and I feel the burn ignite. Oh my. Fred takes off his pants, the ones covered in Joker Cards, and puts out a hand to help me to my feet. I stand, unsteadily, and step into his arms. "You are so beautiful, Mione."

His hand trails down over my belly and back up to my chin. Tipping my head up to meet him halfway, he leans down to kiss me. For the first time in what feels like forever, I feel... sensual. Breaking the kiss, Fred begins to help me into the bath. I step in and wait for him to sit in the tub. Usually, he will sit me on his lap to help me wash. I am beginning to think he may be worried about me drowning in the tub or some such nonsense.

Fred climbs into the bath and sits on the seat at one end of the large whirlpool tub. He opens his arms and pulls me down onto his lap. I can feel just how eager he is to help me with my bath.

He leans forward and I feel his breathe hot on my ear, "Tell me if anything hurts or is uncomfortable, love."

His hands ghost down my stomach to the patch of curls beneath. I frown. What is he doing? Fred takes himself in hand and places his head at my entrance. Oh Merlin! My breathing picks up as he slowly fills me.

"OH!" I moan and let my head loll back on his shoulder. His hands return to my most private place and he begins to trace his fingers over me, igniting a fire that I haven't felt in some time.

Fred whispers in my ear, "That's it, love. Let go. This might be our last chance to do this before the babies arrive. Enjoy it." Then his lips are tracing over my neck, my ear, my cheek and my shoulder. The sensation of his hands on me as his hips gently rise and fall under mine combine with the feeling of his lips tracing over my flesh. I'm on fire and I can no longer think about how fat I must be or how awful I must look. All I can think about is being in this moment with Fred.

"Ugh. You feel amazing, Mione." Fred's voice sounds strained. I feel the heat building as I know I am on the peak... nearly there. "Come for me, NOW!" I gasp at the ragged sound of Fred's words and shatter around him just as I feel the heat of his release spill into me. We lay against one another panting for a few moments before Fred speaks again. "I suppose now that you're so dirty, I should wash you." I smile. Leave it to Fred to joke at a time like this.

"Yes, please." I giggle.

After my hair is washed and the rest of me is reasonably clean, Fred helps me into bed and cuddles me to his chest as we fall asleep. What a glorious ending to the day.

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom

Shamrock

Prefect's Badge

Mommy

Cat

Monkey

Fairy


	9. September

A/N: I don't own HP and no money is made from this. I apologize profusely for how long it is taking to finish this. I've spent the last year dealing with my dad failing as he fought his end stage cancer. We lost my dad in May and things have been rough since. I'm going to continue and finish though. Promise you all that. I saw HP a few days ago. I cried like a baby through the whole movie.

It's nearly the end of September and I am getting married in approximately one month. ONE MONTH! Sitting at the table, pouring over my lists of tasks still to be done for the wedding is making my head ache. I look up at the clock. Any minute now, reinforcements should arrive. Fred, George, Angie, Harry, Ginny, and Ron are supposed to come by for dinner and wedding planning after work. Remembering the food cooking on the hob, I turn and flick my wand at the pots to start the spoons stirring in them. I can't even stand on my own two feet long enough to cook a meal.

Just as I burst into tears over my ineptitude, Fred apparates into the room. He rushes directly to my side, frantic. He is on his knees in front of me, holding my hands in his, within seconds of seeing my tears.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?"

"I- I'm enormous. And useless." I break into a louder batch of tears at the realization that I am, in fact, useless.

"Oh no, Princess, of course you aren't. Sh. There, there." Fred wraps me in his arms and rubs my back as I sob profusely, soaking his new shirt.

I pull back and look at him, sniffling as I try to stem the flow of tears. "Oh Fred, your new shirt! I'm sorry!" I mutter a drying spell at it just as I hear voices coming up the back steps. I can see George first, as he opens the door for the others. Ginny marches right up to Fred and smacks him soundly on the shoulder.

"You git, now what have you done?" She sighs, exasperated.

"It's just me, Gin. I feel so ridiculous... the hormones. Everything makes me cry." Ginny doesn't look like she believes me but she hugs me and takes the chair next to mine.

"How're you feeling today, Mione?" Gin rubs her hand over my gigantic abdomen as she asks.

"I feel fine. Well, as fine as I can be, I suppose."

Ginny giggles lightly before focusing on the task at hand. "Right then, where are those lists that Mum sent over?"

I pass her the lists that I had been looking over. "I just feel so overwhelmed, Gin. It's so unlike me!"

She chuckles as she puts the pages of the lists back in order. "Hermione, we all have times when we aren't ourselves. Plus carrying Weasley boys has to be taking it's toll on you. I told you, if I hadn't been a girl, Mum might have ended up in St. Mungo's." Angie, Ginny and I laugh. Harry smirks. Ron, Fred and George look offended. "Alright, we'll start at the top. Mum has sent the invitations that you chose but needs to know if you have any last minute additions?" She turns to me expectantly. I shake my head no. Ginny crosses through the first item with her quill. "Now, have you boys all found and cleaned your dress robes, Fred?" He looks at the others and they nod.

Fred beams back at Ginny. "Of course we have, sister dear." She snorts but moves on.

"We girls have been fitted and the dresses are being made." She scratches off another item. We'll be having the largest Weasley wedding yet. Fred and I will be having George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Angie and Luna stand up with us. Leave it to the twins to make a spectacle of the day. "Catering. Mum needs you to check over this list of foods to be served and approve the cake choice."

Ginny passes me a sheet of parchment. I scan it quickly. Everything looks fine. White cake, harvest decorations, fondant... yes. "Everything looks perfect, Gin." I pass the parchment back to her and she files it away to the bottom of her stack.

"Flowers. Mum, Luna and I will be doing the arrangements. Oh! Almost forgot. Mum sent me with THIS!" Ginny reaches into her bag and produces a jeweler's box. A large one. "Auntie Muriel's goblin made tiara. Mum wants you to wear it." She places the box in front of me and I burst into tears- AGAIN.

"That's s-so thoughtful of h-her!" I hug Ginny and proceed to sob all over her. "S- sorry, Gin." I pull back and wipe my eyes. Ron is staring at me as if he thinks I might be mental. Well, that is nothing new, I suppose.

Ginny smiles back at me. "You can't help it. Now. Your dress. You were fitted last week and you'll be fitted the day before the wedding, yeah?" I nod. Of course I will. Because I am likely to gain another stone before then. I sniffle. "None of that Hermione! You'll be beautiful." Ginny squeezes my hand.

"What's next on the list, Ginny?" I'm feeling much better about this wedding with Ginny here to help.

"Hm. Well, Mum has taken care of reserving the tents and all of that. Dad took care of the officiant." She scans down the list, crossing items off. "It really seems to all be in hand. We just have to make sure everything comes together on the day of. And that is why you have Angelina and me." Ginny winks at me and vanishes the parchments.

Ron's stomach rumbles loud enough for us all to hear and we laugh. "Dinner is ready whenever everyone wants to eat." I levitate dishes and silverware out of their cupboards and onto the table. Everyone settles into companionable conversation as we eat. Ron and Harry are talking about Quidditch, Fred and George are discussing their latest invention and the girls and I are still focused on the wedding.

"How many, exactly, is your mum expecting, Ginny?" I ask between bites.

"Well, you are THE Hermione Granger. She thinks there will be at least as many as we had for George and Angelina's wedding. She and Dad have invited practically everyone at the ministry, all the staff from Hogwarts, ALL of the Weasley relations, everyone who works for WWW, just about everyone we went to school with, all the local wizarding families, and pretty much every witch or wizard of note. So, truly, I haven't the faintest idea how many guests will be there."

I blanch. So many people to watch me waddle down the aisle to pledge myself to Fred. I blink back tears. Fred turns and noticing the tears threatening to spill, he takes my hand.

"No matter who comes, it won't be so bad, love." His warm fingers rub the back of my hand in soothing circles. "You'll look smashing, I'll be dashing in my dress robes, and we'll be bound together forever. There may be some food, cake and dancing but the important parts are you, me and forever. What does the rest matter?"

I give him a small smile. "So everything is well in hand for the wedding then?" I turn my attention back to Ginny.

She grins. "Of course. You know mum could probably handle the whole thing on her own. How was your appointment this week with the mid-witch Hermione?"

"It went well. We're well past the 24 week mark so the babies can be delivered safely at any point. The longer they remain in the womb, however, the better. I've started to dilate but the mid-witch wasn't worried. If I go into labor we go to St. Mungos. It's nothing to worry about. There's really no way of knowing when I'll go into labor."

"I hope you have a bag packed, just in case?" Angie interjects.

"Yes. It's packed, shrunken and waiting on the mantle. I think I am ready for whatever the little monkeys throw at me." I smile at Fred and rub the top of my enormous stomach.

"Have you decided how you'll let everyone know that you've gone into labor? You know mum has to be told first or she'll go completely mental." Ginny chuckles at the thought.

Fred answers for me. "When we leave, I am going to call George by floo and he'll have Angie owl Mum and everyone else while George meets us at the hospital. See? I have it all well in hand, Ginny."

As everyone is finishing their treacle tart, I yawn widely. Fred notices. "Here, love. Let me help you up to bed, you must be exhausted." I nod.

"Goodnight everyone! Thank you for coming to dinner." I yawn again as Fred slides an arm around my waist and helps me up the stairs to our room.

He silently and efficiently removes the maternity dress that I am wearing and slips a clean night gown over my head. Once I am tucked into bed, Fred puts out the lights and closes the door. The dark is so calming that I fall asleep easily.

Sometime later, I wake with a jolt. Someone is shaking me. I look for the source of the shaking. As my eyes adjust, I hear Fred whispering in my ear.

"Mione! Love! The bed, what's wrong?"

Fred helps me sit up and I realize that the bed is wet. Wet and cold. I shiver and pull back the covers. I am sitting in a large puddle. Realization washes over me. I turn slowly to face Fred.

"My water has broken. We have to go." Panic rises up and chokes off any hope of further speech. Fred leaps into action. He pulls on a t shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing his wand, he summons my wand and his shoes. I slide my feet into the sandals next to the bed as he races over to help me up.

"Are you in pain? Do you feel any different? Do we have time to call George?" Fred helps me down the stairs before my voice returns.

"I- I feel fine. Go ahead and call George. I'll sit on the sofa and write a note for my parents. Andromeda can take it before we leave." Fred deposits me on the sofa and summons my owl. Andromeda waits patiently on the side table as I pen a quick note and tie it to her leg. Fred is kneeling at the grate, flooing George.

"GEORGE! GEORGE!" After a moment, George's head appears in the fire, disheveled and yawning.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" George rubs his eyes.

"We're leaving for the hospital. Hermione's water broke. Owl mum and get to St. Mungos. We're owling the Grangers. Have Angie get everyone else. See you there."

George's face looks suddenly more alert. "Right you are, Fred. I'll just get dressed and be right there." George's face disappears and the green flames die down. Andromeda zips up the chimney and Fred helps me into the fireplace. We floo to St. Mungo's, Fred carrying everything we need in his trouser pockets.

We step out of the fireplace in the floo hub at St. Mungo's. The hospital appears deserted as it is obviously the middle of the night. Fred helps me over to the lift and off we go to the labor and delivery ward. As we exit the lift, a horrible pain tears through me. I feel as though I have taken a blow to the back.

"AH!" I gasp and clutch at my stomach. I can't move my legs as the pain racks my body. A mid-witch passing by sees us standing there and rushes over.

"Gracious! Are you having labor pains, dear?" She conjures a stretcher looking device and levitates me onto it. The mid-witch then turns to Fred. "Who is her mid-witch?"

"Mona Stivers." Fred answers, his face grim. He brushes the wild curls back from my face.

"I'll have her summoned." The mid-witch leads us into a room and levitates me onto the bed. Turning for the door she calls over her shoulder. "I'm just going to contact Mona. I'll return in a moment to get you settled."

I look up at Fred as the pain passes. "Are you alright?" I cup his cheek in my hand.

"You're suffering, love. I didn't think it would be quite so hard to watch." He bends down and kisses my forehead.

"Now, now. None of that! That's what got you into this mess, isn't it?" Looking over Fred's shoulder, I see George breezing into the room. His hair is a tangle of ginger spikes and his shirt and trousers look rumpled. He crosses the room to the other side of the bed and drops heavily into the chair next to the bed. "You look simply spiffing, Hermione." I can't help but smile at his grin.

"You- urgh!" Whatever I had been about to say dies in my throat as another labor pain hits me. I remember the books I'd read about giving birth and the pain I'd endured during the war. Focusing on my breathing, I take slow breaths in and out taking my mind off of some one the pain.

As the pain again recedes, the mid-witch returns. "Alright, dearie. And your name?" She asks while standing near the door.

Fred answers. "Hermione Granger." The mid-witch writes my name in glowing letters on the door then closes it with a flick of her wand. She strides purposefully to the end of the bed and notices for the first time that there are two identical men with me. "Oh my. And you gentlemen are?"

"Fred Weasley, the babies' father. And this is my brother, George." He nods towards George.

Seemingly satisfied, the mid-witch places a blanket over me from the waist down then positions my legs appropriately. She reaches under the blanket and George looks uncomfortable. The sight makes me giggle, turning his attention to my face and not what is going on under the blanket.

"Well! You're about six centimeters and fully effaced, Ms. Granger. You'll have your babies in your arms by morning. Were you planning on taking the potion to manage your pain?" The mid-witch is headed back toward the door.

"Yes. Please." I nod.

"I'll fetch you a vial while we wait for mid-witch Stivers. I'll be back in a moment." As she leaves the room, Mrs. Weasley bustles in as if something is on fire.

"Hermione, dear! Did your water break?" Molly takes her place where George had been and George moves to stand next to Fred near the head of the bed.

I nod. "I'm fine, Molly. My water broke and I started having contractions. I'm six centimeters dilated and fully effaced."

"Oh my!" Molly takes my hand in hers. "Everything certainly is progressing quickly."

Another contraction rips through me. I pant hard, trying to focus on my breathing and not the pain. Looking up at Fred's face, I'm not entirely sure that Fred isn't feeling the same thing that I am. His face is etched with pain. The contraction eases and I can speak again.

"Are you alright, Fred?" I frown up at him.

"I'm fine, love. I just wish that you didn't have to go through this. I can't stand to see you in so much pain."

Mrs. Weasley snorts. "Well, it's a bit late for that. We'll see how you feel about it once the pains get worse." She grins at me and I can't help but smile.

The mid-witch bustles back in with mid-witch Stivers trailing behind her, in her hand is a test tube sized vial of something bright orange.

"Here is the pain relief potion, we're going to have you wait until you've reached eight centimeters before taking it because we don't want it to wear off during the pushing." She hands the vial to Fred and leaves mid-witch Stivers to preside over things.

Mona Stivers looks as if she was drug from her bed but she smiles up at me from the foot of the bed. "Couldn't wait until morning could they, the little rascals." She sits on the stool at the foot of the bed and begins to arrange things for another exam.

"Merlin, Fred! How many times is this going to happen?" George mutters to Fred. I tilt my head to glare at him.

"Honestly, George!" I shake my head at him before another contraction takes my breath away.

When the pain passes and I can speak again I turn to George. "It's going to keep happening. I'm sorry but you'll have to get used to it."

George looks aghast. "Better you than me. I have a feeling that this experience is going to keep me from having children of my own, Mione." Fred chuckles at his twin's discomfort.

"Alright Hermione, once more then I'll let you progress on your own for a bit." Mid-witch Stivers' voice brings all of our attention back to the foot of the bed where she sits between my legs ready to examine me for herself. I feel the pressure and turn my attention to George's face.

"I promise you, George, this is just as difficult for me as it is for you. Wait until I have to start pushing. I've heard that all modesty goes out the window at that point." George looks deeply disturbed by that thought.

Molly chuckles. "How did you think you boys entered this world? Did you expect that it was magic? Birthing each and every one of you lot was hard work. It got easier with each of you but it still is never truly easy." I smile at Molly. The looks on the boys' faces tell me that they did in fact believe that they were magically brought into this world. Just then another pain hit me and I turn my attention back to the matter at hand.

"You're definitely at 6 centimeters, Hermione. Two more and you can take the pain potion. At 10, you should be ready to push. It feels like babies A and B are still presenting head down. That's good. When the time comes to push, we'll need to watch baby C. If it doesn't turn on its own, I'll have to try and turn it. I'll be back in 30 minutes to check you again and see how you're progressing." The mid-witch smiles at me and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

We settle in for a pain filled and seemingly endless half hour wait. Time passes and the pains grow more intense. Fred hands my hand through the pains and murmurs sweet reassurances in my ear. George helps me tame my sleep tousled hair into a tight bun. Molly rubs my back and reminds me to breathe through the contractions. When the longest thirty minutes of my life is over and Mona Stivers breezes through the doorway, I sigh with relief. I'm ready to know how much I've accomplished in the last thirty minutes.

Turning to Molly, Mona says, "The rest of your family has arrived. Perhaps you might want to go tend to them for a few moments before the hard part begins? I'll be out in a moment to let you all know how she's progressing." Mona smiles at Molly as Molly rushes out to see to the others. "Now, let's see where we stand, Hermione."

The midwitch again takes her place on the stool at the foot of the bed and arranges everything for another pelvic exam. Turning to George, I see his face turning slightly pale as his eyes dart around the room to be looking anywhere but at the foot of the bed.

"Why don't you move to the other side of the bed George? You can hold my other hand and help talk me through the next contraction." George nearly races to the opposite side of the bed to take my hand. He fixes his eyes on mine and doesn't look away. As the next contraction hits I squeeze his hand tight and focus on breathing until it subsides.

Midwitch Stivers stands at the foot of the bed rearranging the blanket as I come out of the pain. "Excellent work, Hermione. 10 centimeters. Why don't you go ahead and take your potion. Things will progress very quickly. I'm going to let your family know and begin arranging everything for the little ones' arrival."

She taps her wand on the bed and it begins to shift. The foot of the bed disappears and the head of the bed slowly begins to rise so that I'm in a nearly sitting position. The pain returns swiftly. Again, I focus on my breathing and as soon as the pain passes, I feel something being pressed to my lips. Opening my eyes, I see Fred begin to tilt the vial of thick orange potion into my mouth. I swallow. I can almost feel the potion begin to work. My body begins to go numb from my stomach, radiating outward.

I am nearly comfortable when three mediwizards come bustling in with 3 bassinets on wheels, a stack of blankets and towels and Molly Weasley trailing behind. She places her bag on the chair in the corner and pulls out some small bits of fabric and a camera. Midwitch Stivers comes back into the room as George reaches across the bed and hands Fred something. They both place something in their mouths and swallow.

"Cheers." George nods at Fred and they seem to be assessing one another's reaction.

"What did you just eat?" I ask, leery of whatever they've taken.

Fred answers. " We took the recovery ends of a fainting fancy and a puking pastille, put them together and added a drop of liquid luck. Wouldn't want to unman ourselves, would we?" I roll my eyes at their ingenuity. It really is a very good idea.

Midwitch Stivers throws my blanket all the way up to barely cover my chest leaving my enormous stomach and everything lower exposed to the room. Apparently now is when modesty is thrown out the window. I chance a glance at George who is staring at my face now. I feel a hand on my stomach and turn to see what is happening. Mona has one hand on my stomach.

"When I feel a contraction begin, I will have you push for me. Tuck your chin to your chest and push for a slow count of ten. Alright, Hermione?" I nod. She must feel my muscles contracting because she nods back at me. "Now. Push."

Fred and George count slowly together as I push with all my might. "AH!" I pant as I finish pushing and catch my breathe before the next contraction.

"Let's shift you around and see if we can get a better push." Mona takes Fred's left hand an places it behind my knee. She mirrors the action with George, who blushes slightly. "Now, as Hermione pushes, you are going to give her some help by gently pulling her knees back toward her stomach. It will help move the baby and help her push." She resumes monitoring for contractions. "Again. Push."

I bear down with all my might, hoping that I'm moving our son along. Five more pushes. Suddenly, George yelps. "Red hair, Hermione! I can see red hair." I turn to him to find him staring down toward my nether regions. Lovely. Then Fred chimes in.

"I see it too! Our son, Mione! He's nearly here. You can do this, love. You can do anything. You're so strong and brave and..." His words taper into gibberish as he begins to kiss the side of my face and neck.

The midwitch adds her thoughts to the proceedings as well. "Baby A is crowning and I wouldn't be surprised if it only took two more pushes to bring him into the world."

I nod. Determined. Two more pushes. At Mona's indication I push again, focusing only on pushing to the best of my ability. My eyes are closed as I push until I hear George exclaim again. " OH MERLIN! Fred! He'll be a right brilliant Quidditch player just look at him!"

Fred whispers in my ear, "Open your eyes, love and wish our son a happy birthday."

Tears stream from my eyes as I look at the red faced, squalling infant that has been laid on my chest while the midwitch cuts the cord. I read out to touch his tiny ginger topped head. "Happy birthday, Oliver. Welcome to the world."

A mediwizard bundles the tiny banshee into a blanket and whisks him off to be cleaned, measured, examined and dressed. Molly presides over his bassinet, watching the mediwizards like a hawk.

Mona is pressing on my belly. " Baby B is in the birth canal, head down. Everything looks great. It's going to be time to push again in a moment. Are you ready?" I nod, resolute.

The process of pushing begins anew. George leans down and kisses my forehead. "You can do this. You're the great Hermione Granger. Keep it up."

I push as hard as I can, envisioning little Aidan moving down a tunnel and towards the light.

Another contraction and another huge pushing effort. "Excellent, love. He's nearly here." Fred kisses my hand.

After a third push, Mona palpates my abdomen again. " Great work, Hermione. Baby B is just about at zero station. A few more good pushes and he should begin to crown.

Three more pushes and I'm starting to feel exhaustion setting in. George wipes my brow with a damp cloth as I lay back panting. "Don't give up, Hermione! You're so close." George encourages me before passing a glass of ice water to Fred who looks nearly as worn out as I feel. Mona signals for me to push again. This time I'm rewarded with Fred nearly squeezing my hand off.

"I can see his little ginger head, Hermione. You're doing so well, love. You amaze me. Love you so much." Fred gives me the strength to give one more huge push before falling back against the raised back of the bed, panting.

I hear a scream. Looking down to the foot of the bed, I watch as Aidan Ronald Weasley is placed on my chest. I place a trembling hand on his small back. "You're a beautiful little boy, Aidan. Mummy loves you, sweetheart.", I whisper to him.

Fred and George rejoice over the newest addition to our family. "Looks just like little Ollie, do you think-"

"Could be. They do look alike."

"Another set of identical Weasley twins wouldn't be so bad."

"So far, I'm right brother mine."

"There's still one more to go, George."

The two men banter back and forth as I watch Aidan get whisked away by a mediwizard. Turning, I see Molly already holding the swaddled form of my eldest son, a tiny navy knit hat upon his small head.

Mona gets my attention and begins palpating my stomach again. "I'm trying to discerne what position Baby C is in." She pushes and prods. If I could feel, I doubt this would feel good. "I'm going to try and turn Baby C so that it is head down. It's quite close to the top of the birth canal." More pushing and poking and prodding. Then she uses both hands to determine that she has the head where she wants it. When she's finally satisfied, she nods at me. " This one may go faster or slower than the others. Let's begin to push."

I settle back into a good pushing position and begin to push. Four pushes later, the youngest of my babies enters the world to George's shout.

"Sweet Merlin! Is that? A girl!" George plops into the chair next to the bed as little Georgia is placed on my chest.

I reach for my daughter. She's a vision. Curly dark auburn hair on her tiny head, she looks like a doll. I stroke her cheek with my finger. "My precious little girl. Mummy is so glad you are here." Turning to George, I take his hand and squeeze it. "Meet your niece, George. Miss Georgia Charlotte Weasley."

George stares, gobsmacked as the little princess is whisked away by the mediwizards. Then my words sink in past the fog in his brain. "What did you call her?"

I look up at Fred, who is grinning hugely at his brother. "We wanted our little princess to be named for someone special and as there's no feminine form of Percy, we settled for you." Chuckling he reaches out to ruffle his twin brother's hair.

"Come off it you git." George smirks at him as he smooths down his hair. "You know I'm your favorite brother and the greatest of all Weasleys. The two share a laugh before George crosses the room to accept the newly swaddled form of his niece. He leans down over her as he holds her so carefully that you'd think she was made of glass. "Look at you! You're such a beautiful girl. Aren't you? Uncle Georgie's special girl." He continues to coo over the little bundle in his arms while Angie peeks over his shoulder at her tiny new niece.

I turn and grin up at Fred who has tears in his eyes. The mediwizards deposit Aidan in Fred's arms and Oliver in mine before leaving the room. They tell us that another mediwizard will stop in later to check on the babies and to go over all the feeding and diapering instructions again. After the bed is settled back into its original form and position and I'm dressed comfortably, the first of the Weasley clan enters the room. They file in one at a time with my parents being the last to enter. There is not much space left with everyone in one room but it feels comfortable and not claustrophobic.

My parents work their way over to the bed. My mother hugs me tightly before turning her attention to the beautiful boy in my arms. "He's perfect, Hermione." Tears well in her eyes as she tentatively reaches down for him. "May I hold him?"

"Of course, mum!" I slide Ollie's sleeping form into her arms.

Turning I see my father glaring at Fred. "Take care of them, Mr. Weasley. You'll answer to me if anything happens to my darling daughter or grandchildren."

"Father!" I gasp.

"No, love. It's fine." Fred places a hand on my shoulder before turning his attention back to my father. "Sir. I know we've not been able to spend a large amount of time together but Hermione will be my wife and the little ones are Weasleys. I will protect them with my life. I have nothing without them."

Fred reaches his hand out for my father to shake. After a moments pause, I can breathe more easily when my father takes Fred's outstretched hand.

"Excellent, Fred. I knew I could count on you." My father gives Fred a look of approval. I shake my head. Honestly, I doubt I'll ever have a grasp on male reasoning.

Just then Aidan begins to fuss. Fred easily maneuvers him into my arms. When he doesn't readily calm, I realize that he must be hungry. Panicking, I turn to Fred with eyes wide. "I think he's hungry. I need to feed him!"

Fred stares blankly back for a moment before the realization sinks in. "OH!" He turns to my mother and gives her a pleading look. "Mrs. Granger, do you think you could help me herd my family out to the waiting area so that Hermione can feed Aidan before she tries to take a nap?"

My mother jumps at the chance to be helpful. Laying Oliver on the bed in the valley of blanket between my knees, she says her good byes. "You need your rest, darling." She leans in to kiss the boys on their soft, fuzzy heads before kissing my cheek. "You've done so well, Hermione. You should be proud of yourself. Make sure you rest!" And then my mum systematically clears the room of all the Weasleys- except George who holds little Georgia while I attempt to nurse the boys.

"Is there a part of you that I'm NOT going to get to see today, Granger?" George laughs at his own joke. Oddly, baring my chest with George in the room is not as awkward as I expected it to be. He crosses the room to slip the sleeping Georgia into her bassinet so that he can wheel all three of the small bassinets over to us. "You did well today, Hermione. Really."

His face softens as he looks down at his tiny niece and then turns to look at his nephews. The sight of me nursing the boys must be too much for him because his face turns red up to his ears before he makes a hasty retreat with rushed goodbyes.

"You did splendidly today, love. I should have known, really. The great Hermione Granger can do anything." Fred leans down to nuzzle my hair. "They're perfect, you know."

I look over at little Georgia, sleeping soundly while the two newest Weasley boys eat noisily. "Yes, they are." I smile. At this moment, everything is perfect. "You should rest, Fred. They're going to get up to eat often and we didn't get much sleep last night." Aidan stops nursing so I pass him to Fred. " You need to burp him. Like they taught us in the parenting class." Fred looks lost. As if I'd just told him to find Atlantis. "Get a cloth from his bassinet. Yes, there you are. Now put it on your shoulder and then place him on your shoulder. Here, let me show you." Oliver is finished so I demonstrate. "See? There you are. Perfect."

After both boys are burped and placed back in their beds, Fred brings me Georgia. "Wake up, sweetheart. You need to eat." After some prodding, I finally get her to nurse. A few moments later, the little princess is asleep again. I yawn and try to get comfortable in the bed while Fred burps our daughter. I must be tired, because a moment later the world has gone black and I'm asleep.

I wake to male voices and crying babies. "You are doing it all wrong, Fred. She doesn't like you holding her like that."

"How would you know, you great git!"

Opening my eyes, I find Fred and George arguing near the bassinets filled with unhappy little ones. "They're probably hungry. Hand me the boys and I'll start with them." As I position the boys, I notice that they are wearing new outfits. "Did you two dress them? On your own?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, love." Fred puts a little box on my lap. "I had George help me with the boys but when I tried to put Georgia's new outfit on... she screamed. And woke the boys. Not much of a surprise."

"But on the bright side, look at how splendid my little niece looks in the outfit I brought her!" George brings Georgia over and I nearly cry. She is wearing a tiny little pink dress with a huge pink flower nestled in her curls.

"Where did you find such a precious dress, George and how on Earth is that flower staying in her hair?"

George's chest puffs up with pride. "I went into London today and bought it especially for my little girl. She needed something special from her favorite Uncle Georgie. Yes, she did. Didn't you, sweetheart?" George is talking to little Georgia who is curled in his arms like she belongs there. "And the flower is on a no slip clip. The woman in the shop promised me it would stay in and not pull on her beautiful little hair."

Oh my. I look at Fred, who looks nearly beside himself trying to keep from laughing out loud. "Well, it's beautiful. Thanks, George. Why are they dressed up?" I hand one of the boys to Fred. I realize that in their matching suits I don't know who is who. "Ah, Fred. Do you know which of the boys this is?" I blush and feel like a failure as a mother for having to ask.

Fred pulls down the baby's tiny sock and checks for something. "This is Aidan. Mum suggested we mark them... you know, so we could keep them straight. I tied a bit of blue ribbon on Aidan's ankle and a bit of red on Ollie's. We've dressed them up for their first picture. Look." He nudges the box on my lap closer as he burps Aidan.

I reach one hand to open it. Inside the tiny box is a little frame charm for my bracelet. There isn't a photo in it yet. "Oh boys! Thank you!" Sometimes, it is the littlest things that make you realize how lucky you are to be right where you are. In this one moment, I feel overwhelming love and peace.

To recap, Hermione's Bracelet of a Year in the Life:

River Otter

Sea Otter

Red Crystal Heart

Broom

Shamrock

Prefect's Badge

Mommy

Cat

Monkey

Fairy

Frame


End file.
